The Louders
by MightyMitch47
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si? En un mundo alterno, una fuerza misteriosa se encuentra dentro de once niños, adquiriendo poderes extraordinarios que funcionan con la imaginación de sus portadores, acompaña a los hermanos Loud en una travesía donde se convierten en héroes, combaten chicos malos y se unen a un mundo más grande del que alguna vez han imaginado.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Louders"**

* * *

 _ *****Capítulo 1: Born Ready*****_

* * *

La Tierra, una pareja andaba dentro de una camioneta celebrando su luna de miel, la boda estuvo increíble, casi toda la familia, y todo un festín para la celebración, pero ahora era tiempo de pasar momentos solos, Lynn Loud conducía la camioneta que fue heredada de su padre, y este a su vez de su abuelo, a su lado, su ahora esposa Rita Loud, ambos cantaban una canción Brandy You're A Good Girl, a Lynn le gustan las canciones de rock y ese gusto se lo contagió a Rita desde su primera cita.

Después de unos meses de conducir a la deriva sin ningún rumbo era hora de regresar a Royal Woods para establecerse de forma definitiva, Lynn hablaba de su sueño de ser un gran cocinero y tener su propio restaurante, mientras Rita hablaba de la gran novelista que deseaba ser, ambos jóvenes con grandes aspiraciones pero primero tenían que asentarse y conseguir empleo, y ni hablar de las múltiples bendiciones que vendrían.

Una noche estrellada, Lynn y Rita estaban acostados en el césped viendo las estrellas.

-Sabes linda, algún día tu y yo, crearemos grandes cosas juntos.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda querido.

Una lluvia de estrellas comenzó a destellar sobre la pareja de enamorados, Lynn y Rita se emocionaron por tal espectáculo, Rita volteó a ver a su marido, de pronto acercó sus labios a los de su marido. Ambos se comenzaron a besar con pasión.

Mientras ellos no veían un meteorito cayó en una colina cercana a ellos, el meteorito tenía el tamaño de una pelota de soccer, segundos después de caer el meteorito se partió en dos partes iguales, un aura blanca se desprendió del pedazo de roca espacial, esta aura se movía como si tuviera vida propia, esta se dirigió a los casados quienes estaban sumergidos en ese momento apasionado, el aura blanca se dirigió hacia ellos, y Lynn y Rita ni siquiera la notaron, se levantaron del césped y se dirigieron a la camioneta, para volver más privado su momento y llevar su pasión al siguiente nivel. Ambos se besaban cerrados los ojos, sin ver que el aura blanca ahora se introducía en sus cuerpos, la van comenzó a destellar una luz blanca mientras que los jóvenes se entregaban el uno al otro ignorando el celestial momento.

Unos días después, Lynn ayudaba a los encargados de la mudanza a pasar los muebles a una pequeña casa con tres habitaciones y dos baños, Lynn ya cansado reposa en un sillón colocado de manera chueca, mientras Rita va hacia él con una noticia que cambiará sus vidas.

-Lynn, vas a ser padre.

-¿Qué?

-¡Estoy embarazada!

La joven pareja se emocionó de tal manera que comenzaron a saltar mientras se abrazaban. Nueve meses después nació una hermosa niña con cráneo de pera a quien nombraron Lori, en la nueva casa Rita preparaba la comida para todos mientras Lori jugaba en su cuna con un peluche de osito, Lori comenzó a destellar chispas eléctricas electrocutando al animal de felpa, los padres ni cuenta se dieron.

El amor entre Lynn y Rita nunca se acabó, tenían tanto que engendraron otos tres hijos, al darse cuenta que necesitaban una casa más grande tuvieron que vender la que ya tenían y comprar otra en la avenida Franklin, una casa al lado de un viejo hombre gruñón, quien les recibió con modestia. Lori, Leni y Luna jugaban en el patio cuando Rita algo apenada iba con su marido quien buscaba en el periódico otros empleos. Rita le enseñó la prueba de embarazo que resultó positivo, Lynn solo río de nervios.

A ese hogar llegaron los nuevos hermanos, Luan, Lynn jr, Lincoln, Lucy, las gemelas Lana y Lola, y Lisa, Lynn y Rita tenían a la pequeña bebe Lisa con la etiqueta de su nombre en su muñeca escrito Lias, Lisa borró el nombre corrigiéndolo a Lisa, los padres solo se vieron consternados.

Por último nació la pequeña Lily, quien ahora cumplía un año de nacida, ya podía caminar y balbucear alguna que otra frase con sentido, pero seguía con sus únicos dientes de conejo. Toda la familia Loud le cantaba el feliz cumpleaños con la vela de un año sobre un pastelito, Lily soplaba lo que podía salpicando un poco de saliva en el pastelito. Lily sonrío de sobremanera y aplaudía, los Louds se tomaron una foto juntos.

* * *

El primer día de clases...

Lynn preparaba el almuerzo para la escuela de sus hijos.

-¡Chicos apresúrense o llegarán tarde el primer día!

Lincoln ya un chico de 11 años preparaba su mochila, guardaba primero sus cuadernos, sus comics y al final su comunicador con el cual puede comunicarse con su mejor amigo. Mientras el chico se preparaba sus hermanas se alistaban a su manera, Lori usaba la secadora, Leni se pintaba las uñas, Luna guardaba su guitarra, Luan acomodaba su flor en su camisa, Lynn jr de una manera desordenada cargaba sus equipos deportivos, Lucy cerraba su ataúd-cama, Lana se ponía su gorra roja mientras brinquitos su sapo saltaba a su mochila, Lola se ponía su tiara y un poco de rubor en las mejillas, y por último Lisa presionó un botón que hizo que unos brazos metálicos cogieran sus cosas y los guardaran en una maleta metálica. Lily por su parte era alimentada por su madre.

-Aquí viene el avionsito, abra la estación- decía con una voz chistosa, Lily reía antes de atrapar la cuchara con su boca.

-¿Listos chicos?- dijo el padre con los almuerzos en la mano.

-¡Listos papá!- gritó Lincoln bajando junto a sus hermanas.

Mientras bajaban sus sombras se pasaban sobre las mascotas, Charles, Cliff, Walt y Geo, quienes dormían cerca del sillón.

-Okay sus almuerzos- mientras los hijos salían tomaban sus almuerzos y su padre los nombraba- Lincoln, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Junior, Luan, Luna, Leni y... ¿Dónde está Lori?

Lori bajaba aun las escaleras.

-No cuelga tu primero- ella hablaba por teléfono con su novio Bobby.

-¡Lori!

-Tengo que irme- colgó ella primero.

Con Lori ya en el auto Lynn se sentó al mando al volante y llevó a sus hijos a la escuela. Primero dejó a los hijos menores a la primaria Royal Woods.

-Lincoln, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, que les vaya bien.

-¡Hasta luego!

Luego dejó a las mayores a la secundaria.

-Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan cuídense mucho.

-¡Tu también papá!- respondieron ellas.

Lynn puso en marcha la van y se dirigió a su trabajo, Rita se había quedado con Lily al tener un día de descanso del consultorio dental.

-Muy bien Lily, vamos a bañarte.

-¿Ah?- dijo Lily.

-Sí, ¿No quieres ser una bebé cochina verdad?

-Wah.

* * *

En la primaria Royal Woods, Lincoln caminaba por los pasillos buscando a su grupo de amigos, entre ellos están Clyde, su mejor amigo, Rusty, Liam y Zach, los cuatro charlaban en los casilleros donde esperaban a Lincoln.

-Entonces entramos por detrás y ¡Aniquilamos!- gritó Clyde.

-Hola chicos- dijo Lincoln.

-Hola Lincoln- respondieron los cuatro.

-¿Cómo han estado?- dijo haciendo un saludo especial con su grupo, unas palmadas arriba y abajo y un puño de frente.

-Planear estrategias para el juego de quemados de hoy- dijo Rusy.

-Pero Clyde no entiende que no se entra desde atrás- dijo Liam.

Su charla fue interrumpida por una chica quien les gritó desde lejos- ¡Chicos apresúrense o llegaran tarde a la clase!- era Stella, nueva amiga del grupo de Lincoln.

Lori al entrar a su salón seguía envíandole mensajes a Bobby cuando en eso se encuentra a Whitney y Carol, su antigua rival.

-¡Lori!

-¡Chicas!

-¿Nerviosas por el debate de hoy?- dijo Lori.

-Ni lo menciones, estuve toda la noche practicando mis líneas- dijo Carol.

-Literalmente no dormí pensando en el debate.

-Bueno, las tres podemos ganar esto juntas- dijo Whitney.

-Sí, somos un equipo- dijo Carol.

-Recuerdo cuando las tres nos peleábamos por el liderazgo del equipo- dijo Lori, las tres comenzaron a reír.

Leni también caminaba directo a sus clases, al llegar al salón se topó con sus amigas Jackie y Mandee, las tres se saludaron con besos al aire.

-Mandee, te ves bien con ese sweter color salmón- dijo Leni.

-Leni, eres mas dulce que la miel- dijo Mandee.

-¿Van a ir a mi casa a ver el final de temporada de Chalecos amigos por siempre? Miguel y Fiona traerán los bocadillos.

-Por supuesto amiga- dijo Jackie- Después del club de costura.

-No me lo perdería ni por una rebaja del 50 por ciento, tal vez por una del 75 por ciento- dijo Leni.

Luna caminaba afuera de la escuela, ve a su banda, George, Ruth y Sam.

-¡Luna!

-Hola banda- dice Luna ansiosa.

-¿Lista para el ensayo?- dice George.

-Estoy lista, llamé a Chunk y Tabby para que nos ayuden.

-Un poco de ayuda extra no está de mas- dice Ruth.

-Esto va a estar genial- dice Sam.

-Y que lo digas- dice Luna.

Luan caminaba tranquila por los pasillos yendo a su casillero, abre la puerta y saca unos cuadernos.

-Hola.

-¡AH!- Luan se asusta y golpea al chico que la saludó.

-Oh, un gran golpe de verte je je ¿Entiendes?- dice Benny en el suelo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho- Luan le ayuda a levantarse.

-Fue mi culpa- Benny se sacude la ropa- No debí asustarte así.

-Sí, fue totalmente tu culpa, no debes asustarme de ese modo, hay que concentrarnos para el ensayo.

-Bien, solo venía por mi cojín.

-Airita mismo, ja,ja- Luan le entrega el cojín- Hasta pronto.

Luan le extiende la mano a Benny, este la recibe recibiendo un electro choque, Luan ríe a carcajadas.

Lynn jr, hablaba en una de las mesas de la cafetería con Margo y su equipo.

-Entonces estaba yo, uno a uno, cuando de pronto boom, lo tomé de los pantalones y lo sometí en el ring- contaba Lynn una historia de una lucha.

-¿Ah sí?- dice Margo.

-Entonces trepé sobre las cuerdas y con un doble salto caigo sobre el triturador, la victoria era mía- fanfarronea Lynn.

-Mejor guarda esas energías para la práctica de hoy- dice Margo.

-¿No me crees? Te reto una lucha aquí mismo- dice parándose sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás retándome?- dice Margo tomando posición de lucha.

Lucy caminaba en los pasillos leyendo un libro de vampiros de pasta negra.

-Lucy, es un gran regocijo verte.

-Oh, hola Haiku- dice Lucy.

-¿Vas a venir a la lectura grupal en la biblioteca?

-Ese es uno de los pequeños momentos en los que mi corazón emite un poco de color.

-Profundo.

-Suspiro.

Lola y Lana jugaban juntas en el recreo en el sube y baja.

-¿Lana tienes planes para esta tarde?

-No, solo jugar con brinquitos.

-Bien, porque necesito ayuda para practicar mis movimientos para el próximo certamen.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque si quieres pasar más tiempo libre jugando con tu rana, entonces tendrás que ayudarme.

-Rayos- exclamó Lana.

Lisa estaba en su salón de clases junto a Darcy, aprendiendo las vocales.

-A... E... I...O

Lisa levanta la mano.

-¿Sí Lisa?

-Sr. Shrinivas ¿No podríamos aprender algo más avanzado.

-Lisa como puedes saber, los demás niños necesitan aprender las cosas más básicas como aprender a leer.

-Otros ya lo dominamos maestra- dijo David, uno de los compañeros nuevos de Lisa.

David y Lisa chocaron los puños.

La profesora resignada pensó en otra actividad- Está bien, niños, vamos a aprender un poco de ciencia.

-Esto está mejor- dijo Lisa.

Rita estaba preparando la tina para bañar a Lily, la bebé estaba al lado de Rita viendo las burbujas flotar desde la bañera, Lily comenzó a seguir la burbuja que salió flotando lejos del baño.

-Muy bien Lily, ¿Preparada?... ¿Lily?

Es la última clase del día y Lincoln estaba junto a sus compañeros frente al entrenador Pacowsky, quien caminaba lentamente frente a ellos.

-Muy bien, estudiantes no quiero escuchar ningún relajo cuando diga...- de forma dramática enseña un balón- Quemados.

Muchos comenzaron a gritar y a emocionarse como bestias, en especial Jordan chica. Lincoln y su grupo de amigos tragaron saliva al ver el grito bestial que soltó esa chica.

El entrenador Pacowsky eligió dos líderes para que elijan su equipo, esos eran Jordan y Lincoln.

Lincoln empezó- Clyde.

Jordan- Stella.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron ambos chicos.

-Lo siento chicos- dijo Stella.

Lincoln solo tragó saliva y siguió- Rusty.

-Cookie.

-Liam.

-Nigel.

-Zach.

-Kat.

-Joy.

-Molly.

Después de haber elegido a los equipos, el entrenador los dividió para empezar la masacre. Pacowsky respiró profundamente para soplar el silbato.

Ya todas las chicas habían salido de sus clases, y varias de ellas tenían compromisos a los cuales asistir, como Luna, quien fue de inmediato al garage de George para ensayar su música, Luna entraba saludando con su puño a Sam y Ruth, detrás de Luna venían Tabby y Chunck cargando equipos.

-¡Luna!

-Es genial estar aquí.

-¿Listas para rockear hasta que sus cerebros exploten?

Luna se sentó con su guitarra en su estuche sobre sus piernas, Sam alistó su guitarra, George su bajo, y Ruth su batería, Chunk conectaba los amplificadores y Tabby le ayudaba en lo que podía.

Luna subió a la plataforma junto a su banda, esta vez ella sería la vocalista, la canción inició con un silbido.

* * *

 **(Canción: Born Ready de Dove Cameron)**

Jordan tenía a su equipo detrás, ella de frente, Lincoln y su equipo estaban nerviosos, Jordan da su primer lanzamiento. Lincoln a duras penas esquiva la pelota.

Luna cantaba en frente de su banda mientras tocaba la guitarra.

 _Ready, set_  
 _Time to be a fighter_  
 _Don't look down_  
 _Keep on climbing higher_  
 _Be yourself, 'cause heroes shine in different ways_

Lori estaba sentado en medio de una mesa larga junto a Whitney y Carol, su equipo rival eran Dana, Chaz, y Becky. Lori tecleaba en su teléfono a sus compañeras para planear una estrategia.

Leni estaba en su club de costura, manejaba la máquina cociendo dos pedazos de tela celeste, a su lado, sus amigas veían asombrosas la velocidad con la que cocía.

 _And when your voice can't make a sound_  
 _Just know we hear you all around_  
 _Don't need to fit into the crowd_  
 _To be a force of nature_

Luan estaba en el salón de teatro, estaba junto a Benny preparando los escenarios, de un arbusto de cartón aparece Risas quien fue citada por Luan para que la ayude en la obra de la escuela. Mientras Benny estaba distraído Luan le tiró un pastel en la nuca, Benny sin quedarse atrás le lanzó dos pasteles. Los pasteles eran de la mesa de bocadillos para el equipo de producción.

Lynn se encontraba con su equipo de baloncesto, saludaba con un golpe de palmas a Margo, Francisco, Paula, Amy, Diane, y Maya.

 _'Cause we're gonna be, we're gonna be, we're gonna be the best_  
 _They're gonna see, they're gonna see that we were born for this_

Lucy estaba con su grupo de lectura, sentada en un sillón puff junto a Haiku, y Silas a un lado. Lucy se adentraba en su lectura sin oír las opiniones de los demás, era como si su mente se hallaba en completa negrura, y un punto brillante se iluminaba desde el centro.

 _So if it takes forever_  
 _We'll save the world together_  
 _We were born ready_  
 _We were born ready, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Lola ya había terminado sus clases y estaba afuera de la escuela con Lana, tenía un listón rosado con el cual realizaba giros y piruetas, mientras Lana observaba Brinquitos vio un delicioso insecto y comenzó a seguirlo, Lana se dio cuenta de eso y persiguió a su sapo.

 _And if your heart surrenders_  
 _We'll hold it up together_  
 _We were born ready_  
 _We were born ready_  
 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

Lisa veía los componentes químicos desplazarse por los tubos de ensayo y caer en un recipiente, tomó dos tubos y su líquido los comenzó a agitar y mezclar.

En la casa Loud Rita buscaba a Lily, quien estaba desplazándose por toda la casa con una velocidad impropia de una bebé.

 _So if it takes forever_  
 _We'll save the world together_  
 _We were born ready_  
 _We were born ready, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Luna tocaba la canción y cantaba con pasión pero mientras rasgaba las cuerdas, una luz brillante comenzó a emanar de su instrumento.

La formación serpiente de Lincoln y sus amigos fue deshecha por lanzamiento hechos por Stella y Cookie, ahora solo quedaban Clyde y Lincoln, en un movimiento arriesgado Clyde cerró los ojos y lanzó la pelota llegando a Stella y Cookie, pero Jordan sacó a Clyde del juego, solo quedaban ella y Lincoln.

 _And if your heart surrenders_

Jordan lanzaba las pelotas con velocidad y fuerza pero Lincoln las esquivaba cada vez mejor mientras una luz comenzaba a emanar de él.

 _We'll hold it up together_

Mientras Carol Pingrey hablaba en su turno del debate, Lori tecleaba con velocidad buscando información de su debate mientras un brillo emanaba de sus dedos emitiendo chispas.

 _We were born ready_

Leni ya llevaba cociendo diez prendas de distintos colores, ahora yendo por una prenda verde claro como su camisa mientras la máquina de cocer se iluminaba y las prendas de Leni se elevaban lentamente.

 _We were born ready_

Luan se escudaba se escudaba en un arbusto de cartón buscando pasteles sin quitarle la vista a Benny, una luz en la mano de Luan comenzó a brillar tomando la forma de un pastel.

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

Lynn driblaba el balón esquivando a todos sus compañeros y rivales, mientras rebotaba el balón Lynn se comenzaba a iluminar y dio un gran salto a la canasta llevándose miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros.

 _(Don't care if the world ain't ready)_

Lucy mientras leía concentrada, una luz comenzó a emanar de ella, Haiku miraba sorprendida a su amiga quien comenzó a levitar un poco.

 _(Don't care if the world ain't ready for me)_

Lana buscaba a Brinquitos quien saltaba por el parque cercano a la escuela, Lana lo seguía saltando de la misma manera, sus saltos la iluminaban y cuando caía al suelo dejaba grietas.

 _We were born ready_

Lola al dar distintas piruetas con su lazo rosado, comenzó a saltar y dar giros en el aire mientras se iluminaba, sus saltos se hacían cada vez más elevados.

 _We were born ready_

Lisa mezclaba sus componentes químicos mientras los malabareaba con los ojos cerrados, una luz comenzó a destellar de sus dos manos mientras los químicos flotaban a su alrededor.

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

Rita logró a atrapar a Lily, quien comenzó a molestarse y hacer una rabieta, nada fuera de lo normal excepto que cuando gruñía Lily comenzó a brillar.

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

Jordan lanzó el balón, Lincoln lo atrapó y lo volvió a lanzar con el brillo destellando.

Al terminar esa última línea al mismo tiempo, el lanzamiento de Lincoln, el tecleo de Lori, la costura de Leni, la broma de Luan, el tiro de Lynn, la lectura de Lucy, los saltos de Lana, el baile de Lola, la ciencia de Lisa, y el berrinche de Lily. Toda la luz que emanaba de ellos terminó por desprender un poder que empujó a todo su alrededor dejando un pequeño cráter con ellos en el centro, y los hermanos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta hasta un segundo después.

* * *

-Ah...- Lincoln abría la boca mientras el doctor le examinaba.

-Mmmm... No veo nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Está seguro doctor?- dijo Rita preocupada.

-Ya examiné a sus once hijos y ninguno muestra síntomas de una enfermedad conocida, y tampoco se ven enfermos.

-¿Ahora que haremos?- pregunta Lynn padre.

-No lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que se queden en casa hasta averiguar si surge algún otro síntoma.

Haciendo caso lo que dijo el doctor, la familia Loud volvió a casa, no sabían que fue lo que había pasado, pero hasta hallar las respuestas todos cancelaron sus planes del fin de semana para.

* * *

En una mansión lejos de la civilización, un anciano de estatura pequeña, boina, chaleco de piel, barba hasta el ombligo y zapatos de cuero dormía en el sillón de su sala mientras la televisión seguía encendida. Las noticias empezaron en ese momento.

-En Estados Unidos, Michigan un extraño suceso ocurrió en el pueblo de Royal Woods, unos once individuos desprendieron una luz extraña causando varios agujeros en distintas zonas.

-Mi amigo estaba jugando quemados conmigo cuando de pronto hizo un gran agujero en la pared, que bueno que esquivé antes de que me golpeara- decía una niña de pelo rubio miel.

-Mi cochera hizo explosión, fue lo más rock and roll que he visto- dijo un chico de pelo punteagudo.

El sujeto sentado en el sillón comenzó a despertarse por los noticieros llamando su atención.

-El salón hizo explosión.

-¡Un niño voló sobre mí!

-Estábamos jugando y ella lanzó una ráfaga de luz que destrozo todos.

-No sabemos lo que está pasando, pero las autoridades están investigando más sobre el paranormal asunto.

El anciano salió de la mansión, al estar afuera un helicóptero lo estaba esperando.

-Gracias por llegar rápido- decía el anciano caminando con un bastón.

-No se preocupe señor P. ¿A dónde lo llevo?

-Aliste un vuelo vuelo privado, llevaré invitados de Royal Woods.

* * *

Varias horas después, el timbre de la casa Loud sonó.

 ** _Ding Dong_**

-¿Sí?- dijo Lynn sr, abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a los Loud.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Dígame señor Philip.

-¿A qué vino?- dijo Rita.

-He oído sobre el caso de las once personas que resplandecieron y todo su alrededor se hizo escombros, ¿Puedo hablar con sus hijos?

-¿Cómo sabe que son nuestros hijos?

-Ustedes hacen demasiadas preguntas.

Un estruendo sonó en el segundo piso.

-¡POR TODOS LOS...!

-Será mejor ver qué sucede- dice Philip.

El anciano subió a las habitaciones acompañado de dos guardaespaldas bien vestidos y fornidos, comenzó desde la mayor con ella desprendiendo chispas y dañando su celular, luego vio a su compañera con un montón de tela rodeándola, luego fue al siguiente cuarto, vio un montón de pasteles por doquier, en el siguiente vio todo oscuro, en el siguiente habían un montón de espejos gigantes, y en los siguientes las habitaciones se veían más normales, pero algo desordenadas. Philip bajó con los padres, y mandó a toda la familia a reunirse en la sala.

-Familia Loud, sé que tienen muchas preguntas por responder, pero primero me presento, mi nombre es Raymond L. Philip, y ustedes tienen súper poderes.

La expresión de la familia se volvió una muy graciosa de sorpresa.

-¡WOAAAAAA!- gritaron algunos miembros.

-¡No puedo creerlo siempre quise ser un súper héroe!- dijo Lincoln, quien luego estornudó y desprendió un poco de luz que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el techo quedando atorado.

-Antes que nada tienen que entrenar esas habilidades, o de lo contrario devastarían todo el país.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en usted?- dijo Lori.

-No tienen que hacerlo, pero soy el único que puede ayudarlos ahora.

La familia se vio entre ellos, y después de una reunión entre ellos. Decidieron aceptar.

-¿Pero que hay de la escuela?

-Arreglado, tendrán faltas justificadas sin cargos.

-¿Y nuestros clubes?

-Igualmente, no dejamos cabos sueltos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, la familia aceptó.

-Está bien, solo déjenos empacar.

-Mientras hablábamos Henry, y William lo hicieron por ustedes.

Los dos guardaespaldas estaban detrás de una docena de maletas bajo las escaleras, los chicos se indignaron por eso.

-Oiga, ¡No puede husmear en nuestras vidas de ese modo!- gritó Lynn jr.

-Venga acá y oblígueme jovencita- dijo el anciano alzando sus puños.

-¡Lynn Jr, basta!- ordenó su padre, pero Lynn se iluminaba del enojo, entonces en un arrebato de ira fue a atacar al anciano.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarle el anciano reaccionó rápido sometiendo a Lynn en el suelo dejando una gran grieta. Los presentes se sorprendieron, excepto los guardias. Philip solo se sacudió la ropa y caminó a la salida.

-Los veré en el aeropuerto en dos horas, les llegará un cheque para reparar el piso.

El anciano se marchó imponiendo su orden y dejando a la familia Loud con la quijada en el suelo.

* * *

 **Éste si que es un capítulo largo, espero les haya gustado la primera parte de una gran historia que voy a armar, esto es apenas el 1 % de todo lo que planeo hacer a futuro, y que mejor forma de empezar que subiéndolo en el primer día del año. Feliz año Nuevo.**

 **He tenido mucho tiempo para planear esta historia, la he pensado desde el anterior año, desde su principio (el cual es este) hasta su final, que tardará su tiempo debo decir, pero me esforzaré en acabarlo lo más pronto posible. Equilibrando mis planes y eso.**

 **Será una historia corta, pero parte de algo más grande, espero pueda atrapar su interés. Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia estaré al pendiente.**

 **¿Qué grandes aventuras esperan a Lincoln y su familia? ¿Qué sucesos extraños rodearán a nuestros protagonistas? ¿Viviré lo suficiente como para contar todo lo que viene? Descúbranlo cuando volvamos con más de "The Louders".**

 **Un fuerte abrazo, un saludo, les deseo muchas bendiciones, coman frutas y verduras, los quiero mucho, adiós. Intentaré subir capítulo cada semana hasta entrar a hiatus.**

 **Att: Might**


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Capítulo 2: Watch Me Rise*****_

* * *

Los sonidos de los aviones volando por los aires resonaban por todos lados, la familia Loud caminaba hacia un avión privado donde esperaba Philip.

-Chicos, antes de que se vayan quiero decirles algo- dijo su madre- Su padre y yo los amamos mucho y esperamos que vuelvan pronto a nuestro hogar.

-Por favor, cepíllense detrás de las orejas, coman toda su comida, _sniff_ , y nunca olviden llamar- decía Lynn sr con sus ojos llorosos.

-Awww, los queremos- dijeron todos los hijos.

Toda la familia se unió en un cálido abrazo, luego de unos segundos se separaron, los chicos se alejaban al interior del avión. Lynn y Rita alzaban la mano. Philip se acercó para darles un cheque.

-Aquí tienen, es para las reparaciones, y no se preocupen, ellos volverán en un año, están en buenas manos.

Después de decir eso, Philip subió al avión, los hijos Loud vieron desde la ventana a sus padres volviéndose más pequeños mientras el avión cogía más altura, la lluvia comenzó a caer con las gotas cayendo. Pasaron varias horas, las chicas Loud y su hermano tuvieron que cancelar todos sus planes con sus amigos para atender la condición que ahora les abruma, claro que a algunos de los Loud les emocionó la noticia de que ahora tienen superpoderes, sobretodo Lincoln, quien siempre soñó con ser un super héroe, pero para las mayores, superpoderes conllevan super problemas, Lori y Leni tuvieron que cancelar sus planes, Luna tuvo que abandonar su banda y Luan a su amigo, claro que Lana dormía tranquila mientras ocultaba una sorpresa bajo su overol.

* * *

El viaje fue largo, Lincoln roncaba mientras saliva se le escapaba de la boca, cuando despertó se maravilló al ver la vista, un campo extenso sin ciudades al rededor, solo una mansión situada sobre una colina rodeada de bosques grandes, al fondo habían montañas rocosas simulando cerrar las tierras del resto de la civilización.

-¡Chicas miren!- gritó el peliblanco.

Todas se asombraron con la vista igualmente. El avión estaba aterrizando sobre un puerto cercano a la mansión.

Lynn ya había demostrado sus habilidades pero quería ver que más podía hacer, tenía una gran pila de rocas frente suyo, con un solo golpe los hizo polvo a todas.

En un breve descanso la familia Loud comía en una mesa gigante, había un gran banquete ahí, los hermanos disfrutaban la comida mientras aprendían a controlar sus poderes. Philip a pesar de su tos, logró conmoverse por la escena.

Pero no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos, había que continuar las pruebas.

Lana se encontraba jugando con Brinquitos en el terreno vacío que hizo Luna, Philip vino sorprendiéndola.

-Te agrada estar con tu amigo.

-Así es señor.

-Bien me agrada que te agrada porque...

Philip le llevó al laboratorio a un cuarto lleno de animales salvajes.

-Porque aprenderás a controlarlos.

-¡Wow! Oiga, ¿No está experimentando con ellos verdad?

-Apenas vinieron ayer, quiero que te concentres y que puedas controlar a esa jauría de perros.

Frente a Lana había una cabina con perros y un montón de juguetes.

-Primero tráelos aquí sin abrir la cabina.

-Síganme chicos, esto les va a encantar- caminaba el anciano con su bastón.

Entraron a la mansión, a Philip le gustaba ver esa expresión en las caras de los Loud, su casa tenía paredes de madera con candelabros de cristal con luces amarillentas, había estatuas de guerreros posadas en las paredes, detrás de ellas habían cuadros de esos mismos guerreros. Habían unos ocho en total, cuatro en las dos paredes a lado de una escalera grande en el centro de la mansión que dirigía hasta las habitaciones, eran veinte habitaciones, una especial para Philip.

-Bienvenidos Louds, por favor no toquen nada, son estatuas invaluables, _coff, coff_ \- tocio el anciano.

Philip se dirigió a una cabeza de jabalí, jaló un colmillo y de este se abrió una puerta secreta delante de la escalera, era una plataforma en la que cabían los once Loud y el anciano, los guardias se quedaron resguardando el avión.

Al bajar a ese cuarto subterráneo todo estaba oscuro, Philip bajó una palanca, y el cuarto prendió tres luces lentamente dejando ver un ilustre laboratorio. Había un cuarto grande detrás de una consola y un cristal, en la consola había una vieja espada posada sobre los controles.

-Interesante instalación- alagó Lisa.

-Gracias pequeña, ten toma una galleta. Ahora, todos entren a la cabina y fórmense en fila.

Los Loud hicieron caso y entraron.

-Cielos, esta sería una gran cabina de grabación- dijo Luna.

-Oh para captura de movimiento- dijo Lincoln.

-Comenzaremos por un análisis de todos sus poderes- Los Loud veían al anciano sentado en el centro de la consola, Philip presionó un botón.

Del techo salieron treinta cañones apuntando a los Loud.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- dijo Lynn.

-Que mejor forma de hacer que se revelen sus poderes, que poniéndolos en absoluto peligro.

Los cañones comenzaron a disparar una infinidad de pelotas diminutas rojas que duelen bastante, los once hermanos comenzaron a correr, Lori tropezó con Lisa sin darse cuenta, Lily quien estaba en sus brazos cae al suelo.

-¡LILY!

Una pelota se dirigía velozmente a Lily, la bebé abrió la boca y de un berrinche suelta una onde de sonido poderosa que hace que el vidrio de la cabina se rompa y haciendo que las pelotas se devolvieran hacia los cañones destruyéndolos.

Lily se encontraba en el suelo meciéndose mientras se chupaba el pie y reía, los hermanos estaban tirados al suelo viendo sorprendidos a Lily.

-Ese vidrio era de alta densidad, prácticamente indestructible, esto será más interesante de lo que creí- dijo Philip con una sonrisa.

Unos nanobots salieron de las partes destruidas del laboratorio reparando por completo todo el lugar.

-La tecnología que usted tiene es simplemente deleitable- dijo Lisa.

-Claro que sí _coff, coff_ , pero aun no acabamos, mañana vendrá el nuevo vidrio, hasta entonces pueden alojarse arriba en las habitaciones, Lisa eres libre de explorar en el laboratorio.

* * *

Eran las once de la noche y los Loud ya habían subido al segundo piso de la mansión para desempacar sus maletas, afortunadamente ya estaban las maletas en sus habitaciones, están ya tenían un grabado con el nombre de cada Loud, Lily compartiría habitación con Lori por ser la mayor. De ahí cada Loud tenía habitación propia.

Philip exigió cortar todo tipo de comunicaciones a los Loud, quitando sus teléfonos y sus comunicadores, el anciano quiere tener en completo secreto el progreso de las habilidades de los hermanos. Lincoln entró a su habitación, era más grande que su antigua habitación, que básicamente era un armario. Este cuarto tenía un suelo de madera, paredes pintadas de azul, un techo blanco, una ventana grande dejando ver las estrellas y los bosques, una cama bastante grande, un armario pequeño donde guardar sus cosas, una mesa de lámpara, y una televisión... no son salvajes.

Lincoln no tenía ganas de prender la televisión, se recostó en su nueva cama, la cual era bastante suave, sentía que se hundiría hasta el suelo, fue placentero sentir su espalda en ese malvavisco.

-Un día más, pero no en la casa Loud, no esta vez- decía mirando al techo- Han ocurrido muchas cosas extrañas últimamente, en primer lugar, tenemos poderes je, je. Es algo que pasó de casualidad, pudo haber pasado hace mucho pero justo ayer tuvo que suceder. El sr. Philip, es un tipo extraño pero parece tener conocimiento sobre lo que nos pasó. Es curioso, normalmente estaría emocionado por el hecho de que ahora tengo poderes, pero al ver la ventana, me siento, no lo sé, supongo que me siento así al estar lejos de mi hogar.

 **Toc Toc**

-Adelante.

-¿Lincoln?- Eran las gemelas, estaban puestas sus pijamas.

-¿Lola? ¿Lana?

-¿Podemos dormir contigo?

-Sí, claro vengan.

Lincoln las acogió dejando que se sienten en su cama junto a él.

-¿Ocurre algo?- dice Lincoln

-No, es solo que- dice Lola.

-No podemos dormir- continua Lana.

-Sí, yo tampoco... oigan ¿Les parece si vamos a ver las estrellas?

Lana y Lola se vieron en seguida y una sonrisa se les formó- ¡Claro!

Lincoln junto a sus hermanas salieron afuera de la mansión, justo frente a la puerta había un lugar donde acostarse en el suelo, si supieran como volar, irían directo al techo, pero por ahora, el suelo está bien.

-Chicos ¿Podemos acompañarlos?

Oyeron los tres hermanos, regresaron a ver, y en la entrada estaban Lori junto a las demás chicas.

-Claro vengan aquí- dijo Lana.

Las chicas se alegraron y corrieron donde ellos, rápidamente se agruparon y comenzaron a ver las estrellas. Brinquitos saltó del abrigo de Lana.

-¡Brinquitos!- dijo la pequeña.

-¡Lana por qué trajiste a tu sapo!- dijo Lola quien tenía al sapito en su cabello.

-Brinquitos es mi amigo, el puede venir conmigo.

-Chicas tranquilas, vean las estrellas- dijo Lincoln.

-Sin equivocarme, puedo señalar justo la osa mayor- dijo Lisa.

-Me pregunto si Bobby también está viendo las estrellas- dijo Lori.

-No es posible, la diferencia de horario haría que Bobby esté recién madrugando- dijo Lisa.

-Miren, puedo formar muchas figuras con los puntitos brillantes- dijo Leni.

-Esa es nuestra brillante hermana ja, ja, ja ¿Entienden?- dijo Luan.

-Arghh.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Luna habló.

-Chicas, prometámonos algo.

-¿Si Luna?- dijo Lincoln.

-Que aunque tengamos poderes, siempre seremos los mismos.

-Y que nunca nos separemos- aportó Lucy.

-Siempre juntos- dijo Lynn.

-Muy bien, a las tres, lo prometemos- dijo Lori- Uno... dos... tres.

-¡LO PROMETO!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Prometo- dijo Lily.

-Awwwww.

Los chicos ya tranquilos fueron a la habitación de Lori para dormir todos juntos, así pasaron la noche tranquilos hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Ya es la mañana siguiente, Lori estaba dentro de la cabina en el laboratorio, los Loud estaban detrás de la consola con Philip en el centro.

-Lori, vamos a probar tus habilidades comenzando con la prueba inicial.

Al ver a Lily, Philip se dio cuenta de que los Loud eran demasiado peligrosos poniéndolos juntos, así que decidió evaluarlos uno por uno.

La prueba comenzó con las pelotas siendo disparadas a gran velocidad, no son letales, pero si duelen. Lori huía de las pelotas lo mejor que pudo, unas chispas eléctricas comenzaron a salir de ella, de pronto un campo eléctrico se desprendió apartando a todas las pelotas, Lori veía sus manos sorprendida.

-Literalmente increíble.

Luego entró Leni a la prueba, ella no se desenvolvió tan bien, solo corría de las pelotas sin demostrar nada, luego entró Luna y tuvo exactamente el mismo resultado, con Luan exactamente igual, pero con Lynn fue totalmente distinto.

Lynn se movía por todas partes, primero corría con mucha velocidad tanto que corría desde las paredes hasta el techo, daba unos saltos con sus pisadas dejando grietas en la cabina, desde la perspectiva de Lynn, las pelotas se movían en cámara lenta. Lynn usa su habilidad para poder estrellar las pelotas contra la pared incrustándolas en la pared formando su nombre.

-¡Anotación!- celebró Lynn.

Lincoln también demostró reflejos y velocidad aumentadas, Lana igualmente pero ella por puro instinto cabo bajo tierra, Lola al intentar cubrirse creó un portal con la apariencia de un espejo con las pelotas atravesándolo y yendo directo a parar fuera de la cabina, los presentes huyeron de estas despavoridos.

-Ups.

Philip al evaluar los resultados decidió investigar más sobre el momento en el que sus habilidades fueron reveladas, ya con ese conocimiento comenzó a intentar otro método para analizar a los Loud.

Dentro de la cabina colocó a Leni con un montón de tela, Leni no sabía que hacer con eso hasta que una pelota fue disparada desde un cañón, Leni inconscientemente se protegió con un pedazo de tela cubriéndola, sin darse cuenta había convertido a esa tela verde en un escudo metálico, seguía siendo verde.

Philip seguía anotando sus descubrimientos en su libreta. En cuanto a Luna, la mandó a las afueras, tenía amplificadores enormes detrás de ella, los Loud y Philip estaban en la mansión con auriculares puestos, el anciano le dio la señal a Luna y ella comenzó a tocar.

-¡ROCK AND ROLL!

La voz de Luna se amplificó tanto y su guitarra desprendía ondas de sonido arrasando con todos los árboles de la zona, dejando un suelo desnudo que llevaba directo a un barranco que llevaba al océano, los amplificadores no resistieron tanto poder y se destruyeron, literalmente echaban humo.

Philip se encontraba en el laboratorio junto a Lisa evaluando los resultados, Lisa tenía un dedo puesto en su mentón con varios materiales flotando a su alrededor, Philip la veía mientras escribía.

Luan se encontraba en la cabina, las pelotas comenzaron a lloverle encima, Luan tenía vendados los ojos, pero podía esquivar con facilidad dichas pelotas, de sus manos aparecieron distintos cuchillos, entonces Luan los lanzó a las pelotas clavándolas justo en su centro. Luan abrió los ojos al sentir que la prueba había acabado.

Lynn ya había demostrado sus habilidades pero quería ver que más podía hacer. Encontró un montón de rocas gigantes en el terreno que Luna hizo, el cual se hizo polvo con solo un golpe de Lynn, la deportista hizo una pose de batalla.

* * *

Después de tantas pruebas los Loud se tomaron un descanso, Philip les preparó un banquete en el que gozaron con toda clase de delicias, mientras aprendían a controlar sus poderes. Philip incluso con su tos, no evitó conmoverse por ver a esa familia.

Pero no había tiempo de sentimentalismos, Lana mientras jugaba con su sapito el anciano vino a verla.

-Te diviertes mucho con tu amigo.

-Así es señor.

-Me alegra mucho, porque...

Philip la llevó a un cuarto en el subterráneo. En el había cabinas donde había un montón de animales salvajes, perros, cocodrilos, serpientes, loros, iguanas, sapos, monos y cerdos.

-Vas a tener que controlarlos.

-Oiga ¿Porque tiene animales encerrados?

-Apenas llegaron ayer, y si quieres que salgan debes aprender a controlarlos.

Lana volteó a ver a la cabina de perros, respiró hondo y respondió- Está bien.

Lana se concentró, de la cabina de perros un agujero se abrió, igualmente uno afuera donde estaba Lana con el anciano, entonces los perros se deslizaron hasta quedar afuera, entonces saltaron sobre Lana y comenzaron a lamerla, eran unos cinco perros.

-Ja, ja, okay chicos quietos- y los perros obedecieron.

Brinquitos saltó sobre la gorra de Lana- ¿Listo amiguito?- El sapo asintió.

Lana logró controlar a los animales, ahora puede ser acompañada por ellos mientras veía las demás pruebas. Ahora intentaron probar a Lola, la princesa estaba en la cabina.

-Espero que esas pelotas no arruinen mi vestido.

-Esto será interesante- dijo Lynn.

Una pelota salió disparada hacia Lola, entonces ella instintivamente lanzó su tiara haciendo un corte limpio a la pelota, Lola se asombró ante eso.

-A ver Lola, intenta crear un portal hasta aquí- dijo Philip.

Lola se concentró, cerró sus ojos y un portal con apariencia de espejo se abrió frente a ella, entonces hizo aparecer otro donde sus hermanos, Lola logró atravesarlo, fue recibida con un abrazo por todos sus hermanos, al separarse Lola hizo un esfuerzo mental sacando la lengua y logró cerrar a voluntad los dos portales.

-Bien hecho, _coff, coff_.

Ahora Lucy estaba en la cabina, ella estaba sentada sin demostrar alguna expresión, las pelotas fueron disparadas desde la izquierda, entonces Lucy logró crear un portal oscuro tragando las pelotas. Philip activó el modo extremo, Lucy sin moverse logró controlar las pelotas que venían hacia ella, con un chasquido convirtió las pelotas en pequeños murciélagos, luego abrió un portal y se fue afuera para que los murciélagos vuelen libres. Después de eso ella regresó con sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Lincoln sorprendido al igual que las chicas.

-Simple, solo lo pensé- dijo Lucy expresando solo una minúscula sonrisa.

Antes de terminar, Lisa quiso entrar a la cabina para probar sus habilidades.

-Lisa, ¿Por qué quieres entrar si tu inteligencia ya fue demostrada?- preguntó Philip por el micrófono.

-Solo activa la secuencia y lo sabrán.

Philip hizo caso y puso la sesión en modo hasta el último nivel. Lisa solo con una sonrisa espero a que llegaran los proyectiles. Cuando la primera pelota fue disparada Lisa transformó su brazo en un cañón que destruyó esa pelota por completo. Las demás pelotas vinieron con velocidad agresiva, Lisa armó sus extremidades con armas robóticas en sus brazos y pies, y sus lentes calculaban la trayectoria de los proyectiles, en un par de segundos aniquiló todas las pelotas y dejó un poco incendiado el lugar. Lisa solo se acomodó los lentes al terminar.

* * *

Por último Lily, ella tuvo pruebas sola, los hermanos se quedaron a esperar los resultados de su hermanita en la sala de la mansión.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- decía Luna.

Lincoln esperaba tranquilo hasta que Philip junto con Lily sosteniendo una paleta emergieron de la plataforma.

-Bueno Lily ha demostrado tener mucho potencial- decía el anciano acompañado de una Lily bastante relajada- Puede crear burbujas explosivas, hologramas de ella misma y puede levitar, lo que me lleva a coff, coff, lo siento, coff, la última prueba del mes, síganme.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿Quieres que vuele?- dijo Lincoln al borde del acantilado que llevaba al océano.

-Se sorprenderán al saber que pueden volar, lo comprobé con los análisis.

-Pero no todos demostraron poder volar- dijo Lori.

-Lo sé, solo confíen en mí.

-No lo sé- dijo Lincoln observando al vacío- Está muy altoooooooooooooooo.

Philip lo empujó con su bastón.

-¡LINCOLN!- gritaron las chicas.

-Tranquilas- ordenó el anciano.

Lincoln caía a toda velocidad a las rocas puntiagudas que emergían del océano- vamos, tu puedes, tu puedes, vuela, vuela, vuela- decía Lincoln con desesperación.

De pronto...

Lincoln abrió los ojos, ya no estaba cayendo, vio que estaba yendo en línea horizontal sobre el océano, río de los nervios y comenzó a gritar de emoción.

-Oh, je, je, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Al volar Lincoln dejaba marcas en el agua como un yet a propulsión.

-Lo hizo ¡Lo hizo!- dijo Lori.

-¡Nuestro hermano vuela!

-Lincon- dijo Lily siguiéndolo a toda velocidad en el aire.

-Esperen.

-¡Ayá voy!

-Aventura en las alturas ja, ja, ja.

-Bastante poético, suspiro.

Lincoln fue seguido por sus hermanas, rápidamente ellas fueron alcanzándolo.

-Sabía que ellas lo harían si él lo hacía primero- decía Philip para sí mismo.

Lincoln inició una carrera con sus hermanas en el océano, todos se divertían como nunca lo habían hecho, Lana rápidamente se unió a una parvada, Lisa nadaba en las nubes como si fueran agua, Lori y Leni tocaban el océano con sus dedos, Lola y Lynn hacían carreras mientras Luan cargaba a Lily sobre sus hombros incluso Lucy demostraba divertirse con el momento, entonces los Loud se reagruparon formando una flecha, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lana y Lisa a la izquierda de Lincoln, y Lori, Luna, Lucy, Lola y Lily a su derecha, Lincoln cogía más velocidad mientras los hermanos Loud se dirigían a la puesta de sol con el océano debajo de ellos.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo dos, ahora los Loud aprendieron más sobre sus poderes, pero todavía que por aprender el origen de estos y más sobre el misterioso anciano quien ya se ha ganado el cariño de los Loud. ¿Qué otras habilidades tienen ocultas los Loud? ¿Y qué peligros acechan a la vuelta de la esquina? ¿Volverán pronto los hermanos a su hogar? Descúbranlo pronto cuando volvamos pronto con más de The Louders. No será una historia tan larga.**

 **RCurrent: Gracias por el ánimo compañero, espero que te vaya bien en tus proyectos.**

 **Omni Spectator:** **I regret that you have to put this in the translator, I would like to do a version in English but I do not think I have the time, I have many things to write, however I accept that someone else is traduced by me. I hope you liked the story, great greetings.**

 **Gracias por darle a favoritos y por dejar reviews, los esperaré pronto, muchas bendiciones y hasta pronto.**

 **Att: Might**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Capítulo 3: Tomorrow We Fight*****

* * *

El espacio, infinito espacio. Una negrura colosal gobernando por la mayor parte de la existencia, sustanciado por bolas de gas con millones de años luz de distancia, y decorado con hermosos planetas, hasta que uno estalla en el caos.

-Me llaman terrorista, fanático...

Una nave oscura y colosal merodea los restos del planeta mientras otras naves más pequeñas se unen al colosal.

-Porque respeto y sigo las tradiciones de mi pueblo.

Paredes oscuras esculpidas de forma bizarra y asimétricas conforman el espacio donde un trono está, este tiene púas decorando su espaldar hacia atrás, y un gran tanque de energía con rayos emanando de su interior se aprecia desde el fondo.

-He viajado desde otro mundo para proclamar la gloria de mis ancestros.

Un extraño ser hablaba con una criatura pequeña en comparación. Unas criaturas con aspecto a moscas, con cuatro brazos sostenían a un pequeño ser de color verde y ojos grandes y negros que temblaba de miedo.

-P-Porqué nosotros, p-p-porqué- decía el pequeño ser al borde de las lágrimas, tenía múltiples moretones en todo el cuerpo.

El gigante se acercaba a la luz proporcionada por el tanque de energía, tenía púas en los hombros, pelo puntiagudo, ojos rojos, y una armadura imponente.

-Porque alguien tiene que ser el primero.

El gigante tomó una herramienta de una mesa negra y deforme, era como una lanza con cuatro picos, con esta atravesó los hombros y estómago del pequeño. La pobre víctima escupía un líquido azul de sus entrañas. Las moscas arrancaron sus extremidades y el gigante lo atravesó con sus largas uñas metálicas en la cabeza, se había deleitado con los gritos de su víctima.

Después de su entretenimiento se dirigió de vuelta al trono donde puso en orden su centro de control.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente destino Lord Pian?

El oscuro ser puso una sonrisa dejando ver sus filosos dientes.

-La Tierra

* * *

Philip bajaba de las escaleras con sus dos guardias.

-¿No ha habido problemas?

-No, todavía no hay noticias de los niños.

-Bien, llamenlos para que vengan a cenar... coff, coff, coff- Philip tosió violentamente y cayó de las escaleras.

-¿Señor está usted bien?- preguntó uno de sus guardias.

-Sí, solo... solo... quédense aquí.

Philip bajó rápidamente a su laboratorio para ver algo importante, su tos se hacía cada vez más intensa conforme daba sus pasos, tomó lo que quería y corrió rápidamente arriba donde sus guardias.

-¡Señor!- exclamaban los dos guardias.

-Boris... Miguel... llamen a los Loud- decía mientras se sostenía a duras penas con su espada.

* * *

 **París, Francia**

Leni se encontraba en una tienda bastante elegante junto con Lori de compras, Lori caminaba alegre mientras veía un mimo imitar los movimientos de un anciano viejo y gruñón. Leni caminaba tranquila viendo las tiendas, cuando unos sujetos comenzaron a verla.

-(Miren a esas dos, son americanas)- hablaban en francés.

-(Vamos a divertirnos un poco)- dijo el otro.

Ambos sujetos fueron donde la rubia modista.

-(Hola preciosa)- decía uno de ellos, usaba un gorro de lana.

-(Te gustaría que te indiquemos el lugar)- reía el otro sujeto con chaqueta roja.

-Oh que dulces (¿Saben dónde está el Louvre)- decía Leni hablando en su idioma sorprendiendo a los dos.

-(Así que hablas francés)- decía el de gorra.

-(Disculpen pero ya nos íbamos)- dijo Lori detrás de los chicos.

-(Hola, discúlpanos, solo que las vimos y queríamos conversar)- los dos se estaban acercando peligrosamente- (Vamos a un lugar más privado para conocernos)

-(Ja, no lo siento tesoros, pero literalmente no estamos a su nivel)

-(He, escucha nadie nos dice que no)- el de gorra le agarra el hombro a Lori intentando intimidarla- (Así que no nos provoquen y...)

Lori agarró fuertemente su muñeca haciendo que el sujeto gimiera de dolor- Au, au, au- se quejaba.

-Adieu- dijo Lori.

La rubia lo soltó y entonces ambos tipos empezaron a correr como nenitas.

-Eran tan dulces- decía Leni.

-Leni, a pesar de ser más lista sigues siendo inocente.

 _Bip, Bip._

El comunicador que Philip y Lisa desarrollaron vibró indicándoles a las chicas que tienen que regresar.

* * *

Lincoln estaba en Irlanda junto con Lynn y Lisa, Lynn competía con él en una carrera en las alturas sobre un lago lejos de la civilización. Después de tres meses ya podían controlar sus poderes y conocido otros.

-Bien hermanos, listos para la ronda dos- dijo Lisa con un aparato monitoreando la velocidad de los dos.

-Vamos Lynn creí que eras la mejor- fanfarroneaba Lincoln.

-Sólo espera a que te ponga las manos encima, te haré polvo- respondió la castaña.

Habían unas pilas de rocas sirviendo de obstáculos para los hermanos, ambos esquivaban con facilidad dando la vuelta al lago y llegando a la línea de meta volviendo con Lisa.

-Y el resultado es... Lincoln supera a Lynn por 2,5 segundos de diferencia.

-Oh sí ¡En tu cara Lynn!

-¡Imposible exijo la revancha!

 _Bip bip_

-Imposible hermana Philip nos convoca.

Las hermanas Loud desde que comenzaron a entrenar con Philip en su mansión lejos de cualquier civilización humana, teniendo libertad para desempeñarse sin limites. Lori ha aprendido ha poder materializarse en forma de chispas eléctricas de forma que puede teletransportarse a través de redes eléctricas o señales inalámbricas puede también emanar chispas eléctricas y dispararlas como proyectiles incluso puede crear lanzas u otro tipo de arma como un látigo con su electricidad. Leni ha aumentado bastante su coeficiente intelectual, puede controlar la tela transformando sus componentes y formar cualquier cosa con estas, puede controlarlas a voluntad y darles vida.

Luna puede crear ondas sísmicas que puede arrasar con cualquier cosa, puede controlar sus ondas con instrumentos diseñados para ella en específico, también puede crear ondas con su voz. Luan por su parte puede materializar cualquier tipo de cosa, le sirve bastante para sus trucos de fiesta, puede crear ilusiones de cualquier cosa y también tiene sentidos aumentados y agilidad, puede detectar las emociones de la gente.

Lynn ha aumentado bastante su fuerza, agilidad, destrezas, sentidos, y básicamente todo lo que requiera de esfuerzo físico, si antes ya era buena en deportes ahora es invencible. Lucy ahora puede controlar el espacio a voluntad, pudiendo transportarse, materializar objetos, tiene la habilidad de curación, y puede invocar criaturas oscuras con la función de ayudarla en todo. Puede realizar hechizos y desprender rayos oscuros.

Lana tiene el poder de controlar la tierra a voluntad, puede crear seres de tierra y puede cambiar el tamaño de los objetos, también puede controlar a cualquier tipo de animal, no importa cual tamaño sea y puede comunicarse con ellos con más claridad. Lola puede crear portales con apariencia de espejo, puede levitar objetos y manipularlos a voluntad.

Lisa puede levitar objetos y manipular todo tipo de químicos, su capacidad mental se ha incrementado más haciéndola la criatura más inteligente sobre la Tierra. Lily es una bebé con mucho potencial por desarrollar, pero en cuanto a habilidades ya ha demostrado crear burbujas que pueden crear explosiones, sus berrinches causan una onda expansiva que devasta todo a su paso, puede crear hologramas de ella y puede levitar y atravesar objetos.

En cuanto a Lincoln, solo ha demostrado tener habilidades y sentidos mejorados, ha demostrado tener una capacidad de razonamiento mejorada y hasta ahora a superado a varias de sus hermanas en competencias que han hecho, puede desprender rayos de sus manos y ojos como todo un super héroe y puede controlar la materia.

Por separado los hermanos han demostrado ser muy poderosos, pero todavía no han visto sus capacidades como equipo, y es lo que Philip quiere tener asegurado lo más pronto posible.

Mientras una mariquita caminaba inocentemente sobre este mundo frío y cruel, Lana la veía con tranquilidad en la zona sin vegetación cercana a la mansión de Philip, ignoró su comunicador hasta que todos llegaran, aun quería disfrutar de la calmada naturaleza, Lana había hecho brotar un poco de vegetación sobre la zona, ideal para que la pequeña mariquita viva tranquila. Vio de lejos a Lori y Leni llegar con su vuelo, igualmente llegaron las demás chicas, Lily, esa bebé va dónde sea.

Lori y Leni fueron las primeras en entrar, al hacerlo una Lily salvaje cayó sobre Lori atrapándola en el acto.

-¡Lily! Me asustaste.

-Cielos chica, estaba divirtiéndome en la radical Londres, Luan me iba a tomar una foto donde caminaron los Beatles.

-Iba a ser un gran paso para Luna, ja, ja ¿entienden?

-Agh.

-Philip nos llamó a todas- dijo Lisa- Imagino que tiene algo de verdad muy importante para decirnos.

-¿Lana y Lola volvieron a pelear?- dijo Lynn.

-¡Claro que no!- dijeron las gemelas.

-Recuerden, si pelean causarían un terremoto- dijo Lori señalando lo peligroso que es una riña entre las hermanas.

-¡Lo sabemos!

-A todo eso ¿Dónde está Philip?- dijo Lincoln.

-Aquí...

Uno de los guardias, uno calvo, fornido, de terno y con gafas oscuras los había llamado desde las escaleras. Los hermanos se veían extrañados.

 _Coff Coff_

Philip yacía en su cama, su cuarto tenía un alfombrado rojo en el suelo, con las paredes tapizadas de azul con franjas blancas, estantes con libros y un mueble con una espada encima.

-Coff, coff, chicas...

Philip estaba terrible, se veía mucho más viejo que desde lo conocieron, el pobre anciano se esforzaba por respirar, y sus brazos se movían de forma temblorosa, se tapaba con cobijas bastante gruesas y pesadas.

-¿Señor Philip está bien?- preguntó Lincoln preocupado por su mentor.

-Louuudss... llegó el momento de mi partida.

-Por favor sr. Philip se va a recuperar- dijo Lori.

-No queridas, ya ha acabado mi tiempo... coff, coff, acérquense.

Los jóvenes aprendices obedecieron.

-Han avanzado mucho estos meses, ya pueden regresar a casa. Antes de irme tengo que contarles una historia...

 _Hace tiempo en la Tierra existieron una raza antigua, cuyo nombre se ha perdido con el tiempo, aquella raza era bastante prodigiosa en cualquier cosa que se proponía, eran por así decirlo perfectos, luego la raza humana comenzó a esparcirse por todo el globo, aquella raza se mezcló entre los humanos, eran fuertes y hábiles, podían ser guerreros formidables, pero todo aquello que tiene un comienzo, tiene un final, en la raza no todo era perfecto, pues una extraña enfermedad los había contagiado uno por uno, perdían cada vez más su fuerza, su poder, y perecían sin dejar marca en el mundo_...

-¿Ven esa espada?- señaló el anciano.

Los Loud la vieron con atención.

-Esa espada guiaba a esa raza por los senderos de la victoria, pero se ha perdido por causa de la avaricia, aquel oscuro quería el poder para sí mismo, pero desencadenó lo que ahora extinguió a esa raza, ahora solo queda uno...

-Y ese último...- dijo Lincoln.

-Soy yo.

Bastante impactante la revelación que les hizo Philip a sus aprendices.

-Durante años, he estado esperando la llegada de los últimos héroes de la Tierra, la espada me ha guiado por todos los senderos que me han llevado hacia ustedes Los Loud.

-Dices que provienes de una raza más antigua que los humanos...- comentó Lisa.

-Así es, yo entrenaba a esos héroes que ayudaron a los humanos, pero ahora ya no queda ni uno, mi tiempo ya se agotó, ustedes son los últimos.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer nosotros solo somos niños?- dijo Lucy.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que tengan la espada, no sirve para combatir, pero los guiará hasta la sabiduría necesaria para avanzar, ustedes solo tienen que creer en ustedes mismo, y en el poder del bien.

Parecía la moraleja de un cuento de hadas, pero ahora mismo es todo lo que el anciano tenía para decirles.

-Lincoln, acércate.

Lincoln hizo caso al moribundo maestro.

-Los resultados de sus análisis están en el estante, tienes que guiar a tus hermanas, ellas te necesitarán más de lo que crees.

-¿Yo? ¿P-Por qué?

-Porque... eres más poderoso de lo que crees capaz Lincoln...

Philip dio su último aliento, dejando este mundo para así poder descansar en paz, las chicas se habían encariñado con el anciano, se comportaba como un maestro comprensivo y estricto con ellas y con Lincoln, ahora se ha ido dejando una marca en los corazones de los hermanos, todos incluyendo a las más insensibles cerraron sus ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían salir por la pérdida de quien consideraban su maestro.

El guardia que se quedó parado observando solo limpió la lágrima que salía de su ojo, y se llevó a los chicos al avión para partir.

* * *

Los Loud subieron al avión, viendo por última vez la mansión que fue su hogar por unos meses, pero por fin llegarían a Royal Woods, ya lo extrañaban, Lori cargaba la espada que Philip les había regalado, y después de varias horas, por fin llegaron a Royal Woods, no avisaron a nadie para que sea una sorpresa, y tenían que mantener el secreto de sus poderes, solo sus padres conocen ese secreto.

Se despidieron de los dos guardias que acompañaban a Philip durante todo ese tiempo, ellos heredarían la mansión y las empresas que Philip dirigía al ser muy cercanos al anciano, así que estarán bien.

Por fin después de mucho tiempo, estaban en la entrada de su casa, tocaron la puerta y Lynn y Rita les abrieron, sus reacciones fueron divertidas y conmovedoras, pero rápidamente se apagaron cuando vieron el semblante triste de sus hijos, fue entonces que los chicos entraron y abrazaron a sus padres contándoles lo sucedido.

Lynn sr, preparaba la cena para su familia, para celebrar su llegada y dar las gracias al buen señor Philip por acogerlos en ese momento en que lo necesitaban, Rita tenía a Lily en sus brazos, extrañaba ese cuerpito inocente y tierno en sus brazos. Prendió la tele mientras daba a Lily su biberón.

Lisa en su habitación revisaba sus correos y sus registros, anotaba todo lo sucedido en Europa y sus condolencias. Pero luego un mensaje en rojo apareció en su pantalla.

Al mismo tiempo Rita veía el noticiero.

-Eh, Lynn... mira esto.

Su esposo escuchó su llamado y acudió rápidamente. El reportero mientras una imagen con objetos borrosos en el cielo.

* * *

Lincoln revisaba los análisis que el anciano les entregó acostado sobre su cama, leía lo que ya sabía, hasta que llegó a sus análisis: Lincoln Loud, 11 años, albino, posee fuerza y agilidad mejoradas, capacidad de volar, emanar energía destructiva, control de materia, ha demostrado ser más fuerte que sus hermanas, si el chico se lo propone será el más poderoso.

Lincoln quedó intrigado con esa revelación, ¿el más poderoso? es una carga bastante pesada para un niño de once años, y comenzó a preguntarse cómo se sentirían sus hermanas respecto a eso.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta de forma abrupta, era Lynn jr.

-¿Lynn qué estás haciendo?

-Reunión en el cuarto de Lori, es importante.

Una vez en el cuarto de la hermana mayor los hermanos discutían las razones por la extraña reunión.

-Atención por favor, Lisa tiene algo que decirnos.

-Bien iré directo al grano... Nos invaden los aliens.

Acercándose a la atmósfera terrestre, un amorfo ser veía una esfera holográfica sobre una plataforma, marcando varios puntos de rojo para idear una estrategia para la invasión. En eso Lord Pian llega a ver la esfera, la Tierra hecha holograma.

-¿Dónde quiere empezar señor?- dice el ser.

-Aquí- Lord Pian señala justo la ciudad de Royal Woods.

-Reportes indican que objetos no identificados se acercan a la atmósfera terrestre y parecen posicionarse cerca del estado de Michigan, Estados Unidos- comentaba el noticiero.

Lynn y Rita comenzaron a preocuparse, pero no más que los hijos Loud.

-¿Alienígenas? estás bromeando- dijo Luan, esperando que sea una broma.

-Me temo que no hermana, según lo que vemos existe vida fuera de la Tierra y en estos momentos quieren comenzar una invasión- dijo Lisa.

-¿Cómo sabemos que nos quieren invadir? Posiblemente vienen en paz- dice Leni.

-Eso nunca pasa en las películas- dice Lana.

-Bueno, solo para asegurarnos he decidido crearnos trajes especializados para nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Lincoln.

-Somos los únicos capaces de defender nuestro planeta, tenemos que ir con el líder- responde la genio.

-No sé si estamos listos- responde Lincoln nervioso.

-¿De qué hablas Linc? Tenemos nuestros poderes y entrenamiento, podemos hacerlo- dice Lori.

-¡Sí, además tu eras el más emocionado de todos por los poderes y eso!- dice Lola.

-Yo, solo digo que es muy peligroso- responde el chico.

-Peligroso o no, tenemos que asegurarnos.

-Yo... solo...- decía Lincoln nervioso- debo ir a tomar aire.

Lincoln sale de la habitación dejando a sus hermanas confundidas.

-¿Qué le picó?- dice Lana.

* * *

Lincoln estaba sobre el techo bajo la luz de la luna pensado, le preocupaba el hecho de combatir extraterrestres, para cualquier chico aficionado a los cómics estaría emocionado, pero otra cosa es ver que eso ocurra de verdad, estaba asustado, por la carga que sus poderes le acababan de poner.

-¿Lincoln?

-¿Lori?

Lori había llegado al techo junto a él, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, si, no es nada- decía Lincoln frotándose un ojo.

-Linc, sé lo que sientes, yo también estoy asustada, parece que todo esto una cruel broma del destino.

-He, he, si...

-Si quieres quedarte en casa está bien, no te presionaremos.

Lincoln se apoyó en el hombro de Lori.

-No, no, está bien, quiero ir con ustedes.

Lori abrazó a Lincoln y lo miró con ternura.

-Estaremos bien, lo prometo- le dijo Lori, ambos viendo a la luna.

* * *

Naves extraterrestres se estaban acercando cada vez más a la atmósfera extraterrestre, antes de ir a Royal Woods les tomaría una hora hasta llegar, Lisa ya había calculado, y su estrategia será llevar a las naves fuera de la ciudad a un terreno desolado por si las cosas se complican. Pero antes tenía tiempo para preparar un equipo.

Once barras estaban cargando en su pantalla holográfica sobre su pared, al terminar de cargar se mostraron unos trajes de combate. Lisa le diseñó a cada uno un traje que se acoplará a sus poderes, no son como en los cómics pero a Lincoln le gustarán.

Después de realizarlos llamó a sus hermanas y hermano a ponérselos.

-Lisa, ¿Por qué le hiciste un traje a Lily?

-Le servirá mucho si las cosas se ponen intensas.

-Lily literalmente no irá con nosotros.

-¿No? se verá fabulosa en ella.

Decidieron dejar a la bebé con sus padres, Lisa había preparado trajes negros de tela resistente con micro-mallas resistentes a cualquier impacto, cascos que protegían sus identidades, y delineados con colores que las representaban, Lori el color celeste, Leni el verde claro, Luna el morado, Luan el amarillo, Lynn el rojo, Lincoln el naranja, Lucy el gris, Lana el azul, Lola el rosa, Lisa el verde oscuro, y Lily el lila.

Sus padres no querían que ellos vayan a dirigirse hacia los extraterrestres, pero no tenían opción, si vienen con fines destructivos, ellos serían la mejor línea de defensa, para eso entrenaron, para eso Philip dedicó sus últimos días de vida. Los hermanos abrazaron a sus padres y con sus trajes ya puestos se dirigieron a interceptar las naves, Lily los veía y quería ir con ellos, alzaba sus brazitos para alcanzarlos.

-Lily no puedes ir, eres demasiado pequeña- dijo Rita.

-Estoy seguro de que estarán bien- dijo Lynn padre- Son nuestros hijos después de todo, son Louds.

-Así es, debemos tener confianza en tus hermanos Lily... ¿Lily?

La bebé había desaparecido a sus ojos, sin previo aviso tomó el traje y se teletransportó con sus hermanos sin que se de cuenta. La espada se quedó en la cama del peliblanco.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, los ciudadanos de Royal Woods asomaban la cabeza por sus ventanas viendo a once siluetas dirigiéndose a las naves espaciales, los confundían con aves o aviones, pero no podían reconocerlos, ni Clyde Mcbride, ni el señor Quejón. Los hermanos veían abajo de ellos, sus conocidos y familiares viéndolos con intriga y expectación, si todo sale bien, los aliens se marcharán pacíficamente, pero si no... van a pelear.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo tres, hay que bien se siente terminarlo "suspiro", les cuento algo divertido, pasé varias veces olvidando mencionar a Lucy, creo que lo compensaré otro momento, en fin ¿Qué amenazas van a superar los Loud? ¿Qué referencias usé para esta historia? ¿Si no salvan a la Tierra la podrán vengar? ¿Les gustó el cap? todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio de "The Louders".**

 **RCurrent: Me alegra que te siga gustando, cualquier inconveniente no duden en avisarme. Un saludo.**

 **Omni Spectator: Estoy contento de haber respondido, espero sea de tu agrado el resto de la historia, y para consuelo tuyo, el próximo capítulo es el último de este arco argumental, espero llenar las expectativas.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto, niños coman sus vegetales y quizás algún día tengan orejas como las mías... ok no XD. Muchas bendiciones, que les vaya bien, y hasta la próxima.**

 **Att: Might**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Capítulo 4: We Are One*****

* * *

La gran nave espacial se estaba acercando al Lago Superior en Michigan debido a su enorme tamaño, sus fuerzas atravesarán el lago para llegar a Royal Woods, pero en ese momento once figuras se acercan frente a la gigantesca nave, un montón de naves haciendo fila se acercan a las once figuras listas para combatir, pero Lisa en ese momento libera un mensaje holográfico preguntando si reconoce su lenguaje, de una luz que viene desde el centro de la nave nodriza aparece una proyección de Lord Pian para hablarles en su lengua.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos los hermanos Loud, venimos en nombre de la Tierra, ¿Cuál es su intención en este planeta?- preguntó Lori demostrando seguridad aunque en el fondo estaba aterrada, se le notaba en una gota de sudor deslizándose por su mejilla.

-¿Hermanos Loud? je, je, je, ya veo.

-No venimos a pelear- anunció Lisa.

-Hermanos Loud, en nombre de mi raza, quiero anunciarles mis propósitos en su planeta. Su destrucción.

Al anunciar eso fue como una orden para sus soldados atacar a los Loud, iban en grupos de 3, eran una inmensa cantidad de soldados sanguinarios, el grupo A, conformado por aliens con forma de moscas humanas con alas en sus espaldas y picos sobre sus cabezas, el grupo B, monstruos de cuatro brazos con cabezas de serpiente, el grupo C se conformaba por monstruos de tres metros picos en toda su parte trasera de su cuerpo seis ojos y dientes filosos.

Los tres grupos se dirigían sobre naves futuristas y completamente deformes para causar pánico ante sus víctimas.

-Sabía que no cederían- dijo Lana algo temerosa.

-Ármense de valor, si podemos- dijo Lori.

El grupo A llegó antes con los Loud comenzaban a dispararlos formando un círculo rodeándolos, Los Loud se dispersaron por todo el lago Lori uso su poder eléctrico para agarrar a un enemigo y azotarlo contra otro que seguía disparando a un escudo formado por Leni.

-Esos bichos son horrorosos- dijo Leni con miedo.

-Tranquila Leni- le gritó Lori pero un bicho del grupo C fue a atacarla.

Lori logró atravesar su cabeza con un cuchillo eléctrico que logró improvisar y trató de ayudar a sus demás hermanos, pero no se dio cuenta de que tenía algo pesado en su espalda.

-¿Lily?

La pequeña bebé solo reía muy divertida.

-Oh no.

Lynn derribaba a varios demonios del grupo B con rápidez pero los monstruos del grupo C eran mucho más fuertes y daban más pelea, una agrupación de tres se aventó hacia ella. Lynn trataba de quitárselos encima pero la arrastraban hacia el agua tratando de ahogarla.

Lisa se encontraba rodeada por varias criaturas que solo se la quedaban viendo con ingenuidad.

-Me alegra tener a unos especímenes tan interesantes frente a mí.

-(Será fácil pelar contra esta niñita)- dijo uno de los monstruos en un idioma desconocido.

-Siento que me subestiman- Lisa presionó un botón en su muñeca, una agrupación de metal se acopló sobre ella, dotándola de una armadura de un verde reluciente.

La armadura emanó una energía que desplazó de forma violenta a los enemigos frente a ella.

Lola usaba sus portales para llevar a sus enemigos a diferentes zonas del lago pero no lograba hacer que se estrellaran entre sí, una mosca formó una lanza con uno de sus picos y lo lanzó a uno de esos portales logrando hacer que se dirigiera hacia Lola, afortunadamente Lucy logró aparecer formando un escudo que la protegió.

-Gracias Lucy.

-No hay de que hermana.

Una horda de enemigos se lanzó hacia Lucy y Lola trató de detener esa horda con uno de sus portales, pero varios enemigos le dispararon por la espalda.

Lana se cubría con rocas para evitar los misiles que le lanzaban los enemigos hacia ella, trató de formar puños rocosos y pelear pero no lograba noquear a uno de esos enemigos.

Leni trataba de usar hilos que cargaba en una mochila para amarrar a sus enemigos pero ellos se soltaban muy fácil, Leni huía con toda la velocidad que alcanzaba pero varios enemigos la acorralaron, Leni se protegió formando un escudo con tela verde con forma de esfera que la protegían apenas de lo láseres que le disparaban.

Lisa se dirigía a ayudarla pero una horda de enemigos del grup la alcanzaron lanzando todo su arsenal hacia la genio, Lisa formaba un escudo con nanobots resistentes que desviaran el impacto pero simplemente era demasiado para la genio.

-Chicos tengo un problema- decía Lori por uno de los comunicadores.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lincoln luchando contra un monstruo del tipo C.

-¡Lily está aquí!

-¡¿LILY?!

-¿Alguien puede llevarla a casa? ¿Lucy?

-Ocupada por el momento- decía ella luchando contra una docena de enemigos.

-¿Lola?

-Lo mismo- decía desesperada por deshacerse de sus perseguidores.

-¿Lynn?

-Ahhhhhh- decía gritando saliendo del agua con cabezas de aliens en su mano- Ahora mism...- Otra horda cayó sobre ella.

Luna iba a dirigirse donde Lynn para ayudarla pero enemigo se lanzaron contra ella con efecto kamikaze haciendo que Luna cayera hacia el agua, Luan logró atraparla del pie.

-Luna no es momento para un baño ja, ja, ja.

-Y no es momento para bromas- respondió la castaña.

Luan la lanzó hacia un grupo B donde Luna logró cortar sus cabezas con su guitarra-hacha. Luan estaba siendo perseguida por dos enemigos A quienes disparaban a discreción, Luan danzaba en el aire esquivando sin problemas, sacó un martillo y lo lanzó hacia los dos enemigos pero enseguida es interceptada por una horda de soldados C.

Lincoln trataba de llegar donde Lily pero era igualmente acorralado por otra horda de enemigos, Lincoln logró desprender un poder abismal que dejó un quinto del ejército fuera de combate, Lori huía con Lily todo lo que podía pero un sin número de enemigos la acosaban sin escape.

-Esto ya debe terminar- Harto de la interrupción Lord Pian ordenó acabar con los Loud, unos tentáculos escabrosos salieron de la nave nodriza yendo directo a los hermanos para acabarlos.

Los tentáculos atraparon a cada una de las Loud sin que ellas pudieran librarse, en cuanto a Lincoln lo sujetaban dos soldados del grupo C, lo tenían de brazos y piernas y debido a la fuerza del peliblanco todo el ejército C se amontonó sobre Lincoln. Lincoln desesperado trataba de zafarse pero parecía que su fuerza no quería colaborar. Un tentáculo iba a sujetarlo y Lincoln veía como una a una sus hermanas eran capturadas por los tentáculos. Lily se zafó de Lori y quiso ayudarla pero también fue capturada.

-No podemos lograrlo.

-¡Es muy fuerte!

-Lincoln ayúdanos.

-¡Lincoln!

Lincoln intentaba zafarse del tentáculo, pensó en sus hermanas, pensó en sus padres, pensó en sus amigos, pensó en Philip, pensó en todas esas personas que dependían de él, no podía salvarlos, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, no importa cuanto le cueste, no dejará que algo le pase a su familia, no dejará que nada le pase a sus hermanas. En un estallido de furia un aura blanca invadió a Lincoln destruyendo el tentáculo y a todos los soldados cerca. Lincoln se sorprendió de eso y se dio cuenta de la solución.

-Chicas, escúchenme atentamente- les explicó por el comunicador- Sé que están asustadas pero tienen que respirar profundamente, todas ustedes tienen características únicas, piensen en lo que más quieren y concéntrense en eso.

Las chicas oyeron atentamente las palabras de su hermano, con toda la fuerza que tienen esforzaron sus pensamientos en sus seres queridos para poder salir de ese predicamento. Entonces todas emanaron una luz que las liberó de los tentáculos que las aprisionaba. Luego las diez chicas Loud fueron con su hermano y compusieron una formación con Lincoln en el medio.

-Chicas tengo un plan, Lori, Lisa y yo vamos a la nave para hacerla estallar fuera de la Tierra, las demás eviten que el ejército se aleje, no debemos permitir que ataquen alguna ciudad.

-¡Entendido!- Gritaron todas.

Lisa tomó la iniciativa, tomó una granada mecánica y de esta expulsó una gran cantidad de humo que nubló la vista de todos los enemigos y la vista de la nave, los Loud gracias a sus habilidades podían orientarse bien contra los enemigos, Lori tornó su figura a un rayo eléctrico que a toda velocidad se adentró a la parte inferior de la nave nodriza la cual tenía la forma de un platillo volador, excepto que mucho más atemorizante y negra.

La nave tenía el tamaño de toda una ciudad. Lisa sacó una tablet holográfica para monitorear la nave y que los guíe al centro de control que controla el transporte, se toparon con varios enemigos pero pudieron vencerlos fácilmente.

Lord Pian se dio cuenta de que faltaban tres de los hermanos, ordenó la iniciativa para acabar con sus rivales de una forma veloz, unos círculos gigantes con sierras filosas, los llama La Carnicería, al soltar la Carnicería, unos 4 círculos, las fuerzas enemigas retrocedieron para dar paso a la maquinaria que acabará a las Loud y seguirá con las ciudades venideras. Dos círculos se dirigieron hasta Lynn, pero ella sostuvo con sus manos desnudas los círculos sosteniéndolas desde las hojas, Lynn gritaba por el esfuerzo que hacía para detener las hojas y con un grito animal salvaje lanzó las sierras a las otras dos restantes acabando con esa amenaza.

Los bichos emprendieron una formación con Lola, arrinconándola en un torbellino de enemigos alados, la apuntaron con sus láseres y dispararon a discreción. Lola sacó un listón rosado y con este empezó a danzar con gracia mientras desviaba los rayos con su lazo reforzado molecular mente, comenzó a abrir portales que guiaron a los rayos a los bichos destruyendo ese torbellino de enemigos. Lola sopló un mechón de su cabello que le estorbaba un ojo.

Luna tocaba su guitarra con ondas sonoras destructivas que levantaban las aguas destruyendo una horda de enemigos, los gigantescos monstruos se abalanzaron contra ella tornándose en cañones picudos, pero Luna los batió a todos con su hacha. Luan por su parte había comprendido su habilidad para crear objetos y con eso creó una red invisible para capturar a las moscas gigantes en una red de engaños. Al intentar liberarse hicieron que tiraran las redes haciendo que estos sean arrastrados directo al agua sin posibilidad de escape.

Lucy estaba manipulando rocas con su telekinesis lanzándolas a los enemigos, pero estos eran veloces y esquivaban rápido, tornaron una formación Panal en el que se acoplaban y unían sus rayos para aumentar su poder, Lucy se cubrió con un campo de fuerza y la protegió del impacto que ese rayo le dio, pero mandándola directo a una montaña volviendo esta escombros, los enemigos pensaron que la habían destruido pero los escombros comenzaron a elevarse y una Lucy enfurecida se podía ver, Lucy desplegó unas alas de murciélago detrás suyo y estiró su mano mandando los escombros directo a los enemigos eliminándolos.

Los escombros venían en cantidades enormes lo cual aprovechó Lana para saltar entre ellos y acoplar esas rocas en su cuerpo y creando golems que la ayudaron a combatir a los extraterrestres, formó golems rocosos con forma de animales, Lana subió sobre un águila gigante hecho de roca impulsado por su telekinesis hizo que el ave de roca atrapara con su pico a decenas de enemigos, Lana aterrizó en una plataforma rocosa que provino de la montaña, monstruos gigantes picudos la rodearon cinco en total, uno de ellos saltó sobre ella y Lana sacó una llave que se agrandó y con su arma derrotó a cada uno de sus enemigos.

Leni cargaba a Lily huyendo de los enemigos escabulléndose entre los escombros que seguían cayendo a paso lento, Leni tenía una mochila llena de tela y agujas, Leni había improvisado una red que capturó y destruyó a un grupo de enemigos que la perseguían. Leni seguía preocupada de la pelea que estaba teniendo pues no quería que Lily saliera herida, una horda de enemigos la emboscó desde arriba, Leni luchó cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos mientras trataba de proteger a Lily, formó una espada de tela reforzada y comenzó a rebanar a los Aliens, Lily mientras tanto escapó de su cuidadora para pelear por su propia cuenta contra los Aliens.

Lily trepó por la espalda de un bicho y le arrancó la cabeza con sonrisa divertida, luego se teletransportó a otro, uno alien se dio cuenta de la bebé y le disparó con su cañón pero la bebé se teletransportaba haciendo que los aliens se dispararan entre ellos, Lily emanó un montón de burbujas que flotaron hacia una horda de soldados enemigos que iban donde Leni, estas burbujas explotaron salvando a la modista.

-Gracias Lily, si que eres fuerte- decía la modista alegre.

Todas las chicas hacían su mayor esfuerzo por destruir al ejército enemigo, Lynn con su fuerza tacleaba a los Aliens, Lucy los elevaba y chocaba con su telekinesis, Lana los destruía con su control de tierra, Lola hacía coronas filosas que los destruían, Luan los burlaba, Luna los aturdía, Leni los aplastaba y Lily hacía lo que una bebé con poderes haría. La verdad el consejo de Lincoln las ayudó bastante, pero ahora sus hermanos tendrían que encargarse del pez gordo.

* * *

Lori, creaba armas con la electricidad que ella emanaba, látigos y espadas que aniquilaban a sus obstáculos. Lisa se cubría con una armadura metálica que se regeneraba con la habilidad de Lisa al extraer metal de la nave, y con sus rayos propulsores era invencible, y Lincoln por su parte lanzaba rayos a diestra y siniestras, golpeaba y esquivaba con agilidad, las estrategias y formaciones de los enemigos invasores no servían de nada al trabajo en equipo que improvisaban los hermanos Loud, hasta que llegaron al centro de control donde Lord Pian los esperaba.

Los tres hermanos se estremecieron al ver la apariencia del jefe final, Lord Pian, quien los observaba con su mirada imponente y aterradora.

-¿Qué gusto verlos aquí hermanos Loud?- Decía Lord Pian con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?- preguntó Lori con una mirada que combinaba preocupación, intriga y miedo.

-Yo conozco muchas cosas, así como sé que no opondrán una dificultad contra mis fuerzas ni contra la invasión que vamos a desatar contra su planeta.

Lisa miró el núcleo atrás de Lord Pian, un cilindro de cristal con rayos que emanan del interior.

-Supongo que esa es la fuente de energía que alimenta a la nave ¿O me equivoco?- dijo Lisa aparentado seguridad.

-Supones bien, alterarla crearía una gran explosión que destruiría su planeta, y no pasarán por sobre mí- dijo el Lord con seguridad preparándose para pelear.

-Chicas cúbranse- dijo Lincoln pero se sorprendió cuando en un pestañeo Lisa y Lori salieron de la habitación quedado incrustadas en un cráter en la pared del siguiente cuarto-¡Chicas!

 **-SÓLO ME INTERESAS TÚ, LINCOLN LOOUUDD.**

Lord Pian se abalanzó hacia el albina y le propinó un fuerte golpe, Lincoln se cubrió con sus brazos haciendo que se creara un impacto fuerte. Pian contrajo el abdomen y dirigió su puño al estómago de Lincoln haciéndolo volar lejos de la cabina. Lincoln se quedó sin aire, ese impactó fue bastante fuerte, incluso para el traje especial de Lisa. Pian apareció de vuelta a lado suyo y le dio una patada en su cadera que lo mandó igualmente atravesando las paredes. Lincoln también quería atacar pero su golpe fue bastante predecible para Pian, quien agarró su puño y lo azotó contra el suelo, Lincoln por sorpresa emanó un rayo que atinó en la cara de Pian. El monstruo sostuvo su cara que expulsaba humo, pero dio una sonrisa y pisó a Lincoln haciendo que atravesara el suelo.

Lincoln se levantó a pesar del dolor, Pian iba a golpearlo pero Lincoln logró esquivarlo, el peliblanco estaba agarrándole el paso al conquistador, Pian aumentaba su velocidad para atinarle un golpe pero Lincoln logró patearlo haciendo que Pian retrocediera unos pasos.

-Impresionante.

Una espina filosa emergió de la mano derecha de Pian formando una espada, hizo una posición haciendo que su pie derecho lo impulso dándole la velocidad para tajar a Lincoln, pero el albino reaccionó rápido, pero no puedo evitar un rasguño.

-Eres fuerte, pero no sabes combatir, yo por otro lado desde que nací mi cultura era una raza de guerreros sanguinarios e indomables, no me vencerás porque mi destino es ser conquistador de incontables mundos ¡MUEREEE!

Pian se lanzó hacia Lincoln, el albino logró formar una espada con su energía para poder evitar los cortes de Pian, comenzaron a chocar las espadas y sus impactos los movían por toda la nave destruyendo todos los rincones de esta, pero seguía en el aire. Las chicas Loud fuera de la nave veían que la nave estaba teniendo explosiones desde dentro.

Pian logró despistar a Lincoln pateándolo hacia el techo creando un cráter, pero como guerrero que es lo aniquilaría con sus garras.

Lincoln disparó un poderoso rayo de energía que frenaban a Pian lo suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo.

Ambos estaban parejos pero el conquistador estaba tomando más ventaja contra el peliblanco. Pero un disparo eléctrico desconcertó al invasor, por otra parte un disparo propulor. Lori y Lisa se unían al combate contra Pian.

El alienígena tuvo que sacar dos armas, una que parecía una espada con púas y marcas rojas, y otra un hacha con iguales marcas.

Lori creó un campo alrededor suyo que servía como protección, Lisa aumentó su armadura de tamaño para darle frente a su inmenso enemigo. Lincoln se unió a ellas, Lori se comprimía en forma de señal eléctrica rodeando a Pian y disparando a su cabeza, Lisa por su parte controlaba su máquina para intentar todo estilo de combate contra Pia, Lincoln con su fuerza logró poner la balanza a su lado, Pian no tenía más tiempo que perder así que formó un cañón el cual llama Incinerador, y es que solo lo usa en momentos críticos y es que ahora estaba siendo acorralado por los hermanos.

-¡Mueran!

El impacto dio en el blanco pero fue bloqueado por un campo de energía de color negro.

-Hola hermanos, combatiendo a la oscuridad ¿Sin oscuridad?- dijo Lucy sonriente, había aparecido de repente, como siempre lo hace.

Una onda sonora desvío el rayo haciendo que impacte a otra habitación- Es hora de rockear- dijo Luna con su hacha en el hombro.

-¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí?- preguntó el conquistador desconcertado y alarmado.

-Vencimos a todo tu ejército- dijo Lynn.

-Ahora solo queda un cabo suelto- dijo Lola.

-Soy buena desatando cabos- dijo Lana.

-Creo que te superamos en número, y en poder, deberías aprender matemáticas- dijo Luan.

-Leni ¿Por qué Lily sigue contigo?- dijo Lori.

-Lily es muy fuerte, nos ayudo bastante- respondió la modista.

Los once Loud estaban reunidos contra Pian, el conquistador se consideraba el ser más poderoso del universo desde que llegó, pero ahora estaba ante los Loud, podía contra uno, pero once eran bastante, el no se rendiría, está en él no rendirse hasta que sus enemigos den el último grito de agonía, y no se detendrá hasta que lo logre.

-Se acabó invasor, abandona este planeta- dijo Lincoln haciendo pose de super héroe.

-NOOOOOOOOOO.

Pian saltó hacia Lincoln para empalarlo, pero Lana creó una pared de tierra con la que le había sobrado para lanzarlo al techo, con un portal de Lola apareció detrás de Luna quien lo aturdió con una onda sonora de su hacha guitarra, Pian aterrizó en una cuerda que hizo que dos columnas de metal lo golpearan por su lados laterales haciendo reír a Luan, una horda de burbujas lo rodeó explotando en él, un montón de hilos lo amarraron, una vez se desató fue hacia los Loud pero fue sorprendido por una combinación de proyectiles de Lucy y Lisa, una vez acabó Lynn le dio una paliza que lo mandó donde Lincoln haciendo que de el golpe final contra Lord Pian derrotándolo por completo.

Ahora lo que quedaba era solo un cuerpo seco sobre el suelo. Los hermanos comenzaron a celebrar.

-Bien hecho.

-Somos realmente fuertes.

-No tuvo oportunidad.

-Nuestra unión hizo la diferencia, gozo.

-Nuestras capacidades realmente se fortalecieron.

-Como que fue divertido.

-Ga, ga.

-Je, je, je, je- Pian se reía de forma suave.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Lana.

-Los daños a la nave alteraron el núcleo, esta nave estallará y el planeta con él, al final yo gané- Pian se quedó en silencio.

En efecto unas alarmas extrañas comenzaron a sonar, los chicos corrieron a la cabina, vieron que los rayos comenzaron a salir del contenedor, uno casi golpea a Lana, Lisa corrió a la consola para intentar poner un piloto automático que lleve a la nave fuera de la Tierra a la velocidad de la luz, pero no había manera.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse para alejar la nave fuera de la Tierra a una distancia segura que no dañe nada alrededor.

Un silencio sepulcral se inundó en la cabina, Lori se ofreció debía proteger a sus hermanos, pero nadie le dejó a Lori acceder, pero mientras discutían Lincoln tomó la decisión, estaba detrás de sus hermanas, y las expulsó con uno de sus rayos sacándolas fuera de la nave.

Las chicas cayeron fuera de la nave pero lograron evitar hundirse al agua, intentaron regresar a la nave pero Lincoln la estaba llevando fuera de la atmósfera.

-¡LINCOOLNN!

Las chicas gritaron desesperadas, Lincoln con lágrimas en sus ojos llevaba la nave lo más lejos posible, no podía imaginarse vivir sin alguna de sus hermanas, es curioso, uno a veces piensa en vivir como hijo único, pero una vez tiene un hermano, no puede imaginarse vivir sin él, es por eso que Lincoln no dejará que sus hermanas se sacrifiquen.

-Lo siento chicas...

Una vez lejos del sistema solar, Lincoln cerró los ojos, y percibiéndolo de forma lenta sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

Las chicas no podían crear un portal hacia él pues no sabían donde estaba, hasta que vieron a lo lejos una explosión en el cielo, se dieron cuenta de que la nave explotó.

-¡Lincoln!

Impotentes, las chicas volvieron a casa.

* * *

Ya era la casa Loud, y estaba en completo silencio, eso nunca es buena señal, Lynn y Rita pedían que sus hijas estuvieran bien, no estaban tranquilos las horas que pasaron solos. Pero su corazón se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpeteo en la casa Loud. Ambos corrieron a abrir la puerta y se alegraron al ver a sus hijas a salvo, hasta que notaron los rostros tristes en sus hijas.

No sabían porque estaban así, hasta que las analizaron bien y se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien, faltaba Lincoln. Rita se cubrió la boca y Lynn sr la abrazó, las chicas abrazaron a sus padres y cayeron al suelo sollozando la perdida de su peliblanco, su Lincoln.

Toc Toc

Su momento fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta, ¿Quién podría ser? Fueron a abrir la puerta, y a simple vista no había nadie, pero cuando bajaron la mirada...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Lincoln!

Lincoln de manera misteriosa se encontró en el pórtico de los Loud, su ropa estaba casi quemada y su cabello blanco tenía un poco de negro por la explosión pero fuera de eso estaba bien.

-¿P-Pero cómo?- preguntó Lori exaltada.

-¡No preguntes y solo disfruta!- dijo Lisa abrazando a Lincoln.

-Lincoln, eres un gran... ¡Tonto!- dijo Lynn golpeando a Lincoln.

-Auch, lo siento chicas pero no iba a dejar que se sacrificaran por la Tierra.

-Pero Lincoln somos una familia, estamos juntos siempre- dijo Luna.

-Si, no puedes deshacerte tan fácil de nosotras- dijo Luan.

-Lo siento chicas.

-Bueno lo importante es que estás con nosotros- dijo Rita.

-Saben que, voy a hacer algo muy especial iré de compras- dijo Lynn sr.

El resto de la familia sabían que les esperaba un festín.

* * *

Varios reporteros lograron capturar varios momentos de la batalla en el Lago Superior, y muchas personas lograron ver a los once individuos involucrados.

-Según los reportes de lo que se confirmó como una invasión extraterrestre, fue frenado por la intervención de once individuos...

-Ellos eran muy poderosos...

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

-Creo que habían unas chicas ahí...

-Super héroes en Michigan, por favor...

-¿Tuvieron la culpa de la invasión?

-La pregunta que más hacen es ¿Quiénes son estos héroes y dónde están ahora?

La familia Loud estaba disfrutando el banquete que había preparado Lynn padre para sus hijos, como celebración de su victoria contra las fuerzas extraterrestres que vinieron a conquistar la Tierra, también como celebración de la supervivencia de sus hijos al salir vivos de esta. Al haber terminado de comer, todas las chicas fueron a dormir, pensando en lo vivido esos últimos meses, y cómo su vida cambiará a partir de ahora, pero por ahora descansarían con tranquilidad.

Lynn y Rita una vez lavados los platos se dirigieron a fuera de la casa frente a la entrada, parados abrazados mientras observaban las estrellas.

-Lynn ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Por supuesto querida.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que nuestros hijos harían algo extraordinario?

-Bueno... siempre supe que eran especiales, después de todo, son nuestros hijos.

-Je, je, si, espero que se cuiden.

-Lo harán...

Ambos se dieron un beso pequeño antes de entrar a la casa para dormir.

En una ciudad no muy lejos de Michigan, Lincoln Loud estaba parado en la cornisa de un rascacielos, estaba parados viendo las autopistas que se veían pequeñas a su altura, estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido, y en sus poderes, pensaba en como sería su vida con ellos en ella. Se sentía dudoso sobre cómo podría usarlos, podría ser lo que un niño fan a los cómics sueña en algún momento, y protegería a los más débiles y a las personas más cercanas a él. De espaldas se tira del edificio, la altura le deja observar las estrellas, y le permite disfrutar de la vista, pero el suelo ya estaba cerca, y era de volver a casa.

Lincoln emprende vuelo, y una velocidad increíble azotando un viento con los transeúntes que se preguntaban ¿Qué había sido eso? Lincoln rodeaba edificios y saltaba sobre autos.

-WOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lincoln se sentía vivo, fue un viaje divertido, y le emocionaba saber lo que el futuro le tenía por delante.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 4, y el cierre de este arco, los Loud derrotaron a su primer enemigo y están en paz por ahora, claro que le darán una sepultura a Philip, y la espada será por el momento decorativa, espero les haya gustado este primer arco, pronto traeré el segundo y las cosas se pondrán interesantes, si creen que me falta algo díganmelo en los reviews. Gracias a RCurrent por dejar su valioso review y por entender la referencia trataré de no abusar de ellas xD. Sin más que decir nos leemos pronto, bendiciones y hasta pronto.**

 **Att: Might**

* * *

Lisa estaba en su habitación con la luz apagada, Lily dormía a gusto en su cama, mientras tanto Lisa estaba verificando sus datos en su bitácora y actualizándola, pero encontró algo extraño en su pantalla holográfica.

 _Hola Louds, necesito su ayuda en un asunto de dimensiones, ya saben, cosas raras, demonios, eso._

 _-M_

Lisa quedó intrigada con aquel mensaje ¿Quién pudo acceder a sus archivos?

 **…**

 **Continuará en "Crónicas Demenciales: Luz contra Oscuridad"**

 **…**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Capítulo 5: Courtesy Call*****

* * *

 _ **Esto ocurre después de los acontecimientos de "Crónicas Demenciales: Luz contra Oscuridad"**_

* * *

Después de luchar contra un grupo de demonios que eran básicamente una versión maligna de ellos mismos, Lisa Loud, se enfocó a pesar de la tentación de dejarlo todo en el olvido, en investigar más sobre los mundos paralelos, pero lo haría en total secreto, sería una carga solo para ella ya que esperaba que sus hermanos se preocupen más de sus vidas personales más que nada.

Era lunes por la mañana, Rita al escuchar el despertador se levantó, después de estirarse tomó unas notas adhesivas y se las pegó en su tronco.

-Bien, despertar a las mascotas, luego a los humanos y mandarlos a la escuela.

Lynn padre dormía roncando fuertemente, Rita salió de la habitación y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

-Chicos, quiero oír sus pies en el suelo.

Simultáneamente todas se pararon.

-Tú también Lincoln.

El peliblanco las siguió.

El poder de levantar temprano todavía no estaba presente en ellos, Lisa despertó aun adormilada, Lola y Lana salieron al mismo tiempo que la genio y notaron sus ojeras.

-Cielos Lisa, te ves terrible- dijo Lana.

-Muchos estudios adelantados hermana- Lisa bostezó abriendo la boca hasta el suelo.

Las chicas podrían alistarse a la velocidad de la luz, pero no podrían lavarse a esa velocidad, la llave del agua no es rápida, es una llave normal, las chicas se aplicaban sus rizadores, secadoras del cabello, crema para los granos y demás.

-Treinta y uno, treinta y dos- Leni se cepillaba el cabello.

-¿Leni a qué hora es tu cita con Chaz?- dijo Lori sonriente.

-Tres, cuatro, cinco...

-Dame la pasta de dientes- decía Lola jalando la pasta de las manos de su hermana.

-¡Dámela tú!- decía Lana.

-Yo tomaré eso- dijo Lincoln alzando a todas las chicas y lavándose los dientes con velocidad y luego escupiendo el agua, pero la velocidad hizo que sangraran sus encías- rayos, debo controlar más mi fuerza.

-¡Baño, baño!- gritó la pequeña Lily caminando.

Había pasado un año desde que combatieron a esos demonios y Lily ya podía caminar fácilmente y decir palabras con más claridad, pero le faltaba formular frases. Ya con dos años, la bebé a podido ser bastante inteligente para su edad, posiblemente sus poderes sean parte de eso, pero seguía siendo una pequeña inocente, por su puesto sus hermanas se enternecieron con la independencia de Lily, quien levitó hasta el lavabo y se lavó los pequeños dientes que tenía, y se peinó su pequeño mechón rubio.

-Aww, qué rápido pasa el tiempo- decía Lori con ojos de cachorro.

-¡Rápido chicas! Tienen super velocidad cómo es que tardan tanto.

En un chasquido de dedos los Loud ya estaban en la puerta ya desayunados. Su padre estaba en la puerta listo para darle sus almuerzos llamándolas a cada una por su nombre.

-Tengan chicas, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Junior, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, y la pequeña Lily- dijo el padre enternecido- Cómo crecen tan rápido buaaaaaa- lloraba el padre abrazando a la pequeña hostigándola, Lily le daba palmaditas a la espalda de su padre.

-¡Adiós chicas cuídense mucho!- decía Lynn.

-Y por favor no destruyan la ciudad- dijo Rita.

-¡No lo haremos!- dijo Lori arrancando la camioneta. Los hijos igual se despedían con su bullicio habitual.

* * *

La camioneta emprendió rumbo a la escuela Royal Woods, primero dejando a Lily en el jardín de infantes, Lily llevaba su osito de peluche y un biberón, luego dejando a los menores en la primaria, a Lincoln en la escuela media, y por último las mayores. Aunque haya pasado un año nada ha cambiado, Lincoln seguía con sus habituales compañeros de clase. Y esta vez parece que se incorporaban Chandler y Cristina, a quienes no veía mucho en el año anterior, y esta vez no les permitirían cambiar de clase.

-Oh, rayos- decía Cristina al darse cuenta de que compartiría clase con el chico que la avergonzaba.

Lincoln pasaba a su lado y ella trataba de no verlo, pero él pasó de largo sin hacerle mucho caso, se sorprendió de eso, Lincoln había pasado directo al fondo a saludar a sus viejos amigos.

-¡Clyde, amigos!

-¡Hola Lincoln!- respondieron los amigos de Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach y Stella.

Los seis chocaron puños y se sentaron juntos atrás, Cristina se relajó un poco al ver que no le prestaba atención, luego se dio cuenta de que no le prestaba atención. Chandler por su parte, era Chandler, el tipo popular, pero no esta vez ya que sus acompañantes ahora estaban en otra clase y solo podría reunirse con ellos en el almuerzo, lo que significa que tendrá que conquistar esa clase, y volteó a ver a Loud y Mcbride, ellos le ayudarán.

Los estudiantes seguían charlando entre ellos cuando la maestra entró, ya no era la maestra Johnson, ahora era.

-Buenos días clase.

-Da... da... da... da...- decían todos los varones del salón.

La Sra. DiMartino había conseguido un empleo de tiempo completo en la escuela media Royal Woods, lo cual era desafortunado para los chicos.

* * *

Mientras los chicos tratan de no atontarse con su maestra, Lori se encontraba en el campo de golf, pues ya había terminado el semestre en la Universidad Fairway y pensaba pasar sus dos meses de vacaciones en Royal Woods y posteriormente visitar a Bobby, también estaban Carol Pingrey y su amiga Whitney. Lori se preparaba para dar un lanzamiento cuando Carol la interrumpió.

-¿Oye Lori cuánto es 2 más 2?

-¡FOURR!-Gritó Lori.

El lanzamiento de Lori hizo que la pelotita de golf aterrizara justo en el hoyo.

-¿Cuéntanos Lori cómo es la universidad Fairway?- preguntó Whitney.

-Ah chicas es un sueño, de verdad superó mis expectativas- dijo Lori dando otro lanzamiento.

-Es cansadísima ¿verdad?- dijo Carol sonriente.

-No tienes idea- dijo Lori cayendo de espaldas sobre el césped- Pero no me pienso retirar, no es lo que hace Lori Loud- dijo apuntando al cielo.

* * *

Leni estaba en el último año de secundaria, y la verdad lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, con sus poderes, su razonamiento había mejorado bastante, haciéndola más lista que antes de que la clase de costura explotara, Philip se encargó de que los recuerdos de esos incidentes desaparecieran de la mente de los que estuvieran involucrados y de la prensa, aún así Leni sorprendía a todos sus compañeros con su mejorada inteligencia.

-Wow Leni sí que estas impresionándonos a todos- dijo la profesora de Leni al ver que su estudiante resolvió una ecuación complicada.

-Oh no es nada, solo recordé como una blusa azul de ceda se parece mucho a una camisa abotonada.

La clase entera la miró con incredulidad.

-Bueno esta ecuación me recuerda a eso.

Leni definitivamente estaba impresionando bastante a todo el mundo, pero seguía siendo demasiado inocente.

* * *

En cuanto a Luna ella siguió tocando con su banda, ahora es más unida a su amiga Sam, y junto a su banda ya habían aparecido en distintos escenarios, pronto piensas grabar un disco, Luna y Sam han pasado bastante tiempo juntas, y quizás demasiado juntas.

En este momento se encontraban tocando una canción llamada Side by Side. Su amiga rockera Ruth tocaba la batería, también estaba su bajista George y apoyando con la guitarra Sam.

Así mismo Luan ha intentado acercarse más a su amor platónico Benny pero fallando varias veces en el intento, así cómo ayuda a Risas en la escuela de payaso, solo le falta un año para graduarse y poder brindar felicidad profesional al mundo.

-Luan ¿Qué te parece estas habilidades?- dijo Risa haciendo malabares.

-Bastante balanceado, ja,ja,ja, pero déjame enseñarte cómo se hace.

Luan se equipó con las pelotas que le entregó Risas y comenzó a hacer malabares como una profesional, gracias a sus habilidades mejoradas podía aumentar más objetos a sus piruetas.

-Hey Risas, lánzame más retos.

Risas hizo caso y comenzó a lanzarle más objetos a las piruetas de Luan, así haciendo que tenga un sin fin de objetos aumentando como juguetes, manzanas, bellotas, y piñas, haciendo que Luan al final las lanzara a su rente haciendo una torre de objetos en perfecto equilibrio como todo debe estar.

Cuando adquirieron sus poderes varias de las Loud han sabido aprovecharlas de buena manera, aunque a Lynn se le había comenzado a ser muy aburrido ya que con sus habilidades aumentadas podía ganar cualquier competencia, a recomendación de sus hermanos lo único que necesitaba hacer era mejorar su desempeño en equipo y controlar sus poderes para que no sean tan destructivos, en eso último es cuando más tiempo se demoró, pero con unos estabilizadores que diseñó Lisa, más entrenamiento, podía jugar a la par con sus compañeros, prueba es que podía jugar a la par con su amiga Margo en un partido de fútbol.

* * *

Lucy por su parte estaba en su salón de clases leyendo un libro de cosas oscuras y vampiros, en eso aparece Rocky entrando por la puerta del salón sorprendiendo a Lucy.

-Rocky ¿Estás en mi clase?- dijo Lucy lo más impactada que se puede mostrar.

-Hola Lucy, sí ahora estoy en la misma escuela que mi hermano, ¿No es genial?- decía él todo tranquilo.

-Bueno.. sí- decía ella con una sonrisa pequeña pero genuina.

En eso otra persona más entra al salón y ese es Silas.

-Sorpresa- expresó Lucy al ver a Silas.

-Hola Lucy, que gusto verte de nuevo- dijo el gótico con tono inexpresivo.

-Ho-hola Silas- decía ella algo sorprendida.

-¿Quién es él Lucy?- decía Rocky intrigado.

-Es Silas, un amigo que conocí en el cementerio- dijo omitiendo unas verdades.

-¿Un amigo?- preguntó Silas preguntando si Lucy se olvidó de la carta que le entregó- ¿Acaso olvidaste las cartas con poesía que le dieron un poco de vida a mi seco corazón?

-¿Cartas?- dijo Rocky.

Lucy desapareció literalmente, se hizo invisible al no tener que enfrentar el triángulo amoroso que no debería tener a esa edad.

* * *

Ahora yendo donde las gemelas, Lola y Lana, ellas estaban en la misma clase como todos pueden adivinar, a la clase también se había unido Skippy, interés amoroso de Lana, aunque más que interés amoroso, es un amigo con quien comparten mucho en común, al ser toscos y nada románticos una amistad llena de diversión funcionaba para ellos. Con Lana pasando tiempo con Skippy Lola no tuvo con quien pasar el día, así que decidió hacer amigas por su cuenta.

-Hola chicas, ¿Puedo unirme a su fiesta de té?- preguntó Lola eleganteme.

-Claro- respondieron las niñas, entre ellas Roxanne.

Las cinco chicas que estaban en la mesa tomando té real, pues una de las niñas tenía un termo donde guardaba la bebida, las sirvió en unas tazas de plástico, comenzaron a hablar de cosas rosadas y femeninas.

Lana y Skippy las veían a lo lejos mientras jugaban en la tierra.

-Mírenme soy la señora Nesbi, ¿Le gustaría un pedazo de pastel?- dijo Skippy arrojándole lodo a la cara de Lana.

-Oh ho ho, ya verás- dijo Lana saltando sobre él, pero con cuidado de no romper sus pequeños huesos.

A pesar de haber adquirido sus poderes, controlaban muy bien su fuerza, algo que aprendieron muy bien con Philip.

* * *

Lisa estaba en su clase con una hora libre dónde los niños dormían, pero ella quiso enfocarse en su estudio de las dimensiones, podría usar la ayuda de David pero el pequeño genio se había cambiado de clase. Además dudaba que David tuviera el suficiente conocimiento para ayudarla. En eso Darcy se despertó interesada en lo que hacía Lisa.

-Lisa- bostezó un poco- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Es un trabajo importante.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-Lo dudo bastante Darcy, es un proyecto bastante complicado.

-Está bien, ¿Pero no te gustaría una galleta?

-Mmmm, de hecho sí creo que un poco de azúcar le vendría bien a mi cerebro.

Ambas compartieron la mitad de una galleta.

-¿Qué es todo esto Lisa?- preguntaba Darcy todo inocente.

-Verás Darcy, es como un mapa, cada uno contiene diferentes mundo con personas muy parecidas pero también con otras muy diferentes.

-Wow.

-Así es, lo que me interesa es saber cuál es la original.

-Es como un juego.

-Algo así.

-Podrías hacer una línea que recorra todos los círculos, y así llegarás al primero.

-Eso... de hecho tiene mucho sentido.

-Gracias, las galletas sí que ayudan mucho- decía la pequeña Darcy.

* * *

Por último la pequeña Lily, no ha dado ningún problema a su familia con sus poderes, y por ende cuando parecía que estaba lista, mandaron a Lily al jardín de niños, ella era más lista que un infante normal, y eso lo demostraba a su profesora quien anotaba todo lo que veía de la pequeña bebé impresionada, cuando llegó hora de comer, Lily se junto con un niño llamado Billy quien tenía mechones rubios como ella, ambos balbuceaban cosas que solo ellos entenderían.

-Gu gu ga ga ga gu gu.

-A A bu bu ga ga bu bu.

-Oh qué lindos, me pregunto de qué hablarán cada uno- decía la profesora que les cuidaba a una colega que también estaba con ellos.

-(Digo que Rose tenía bastante espacio en esa tabla para que Jack también se salve)- Decía Lily.

-(Por favor para)- decía Billy.

* * *

Cómo podían apreciar cada Loud tenía una vida normal a pesar de lo que ocurrió hace un año, y a pesar de que de día eran los hermanos Loud, de noche eran los defensores que repartían justicia por el mundo, cada Loud se ocupaba de una sección del mundo, apoyando al hambre mundial, ayudando en desastres naturales, curando enfermedades difíciles, o simplemente deteniendo a un carterista, la paz mundial aún estaba lejos de llegar, pero al menos los Loud le darían una mano al mundo hasta que llegue. Y todo antes de la hora de dormir.

-Cuéntame tu día, supiste de esos héroes de los que todo el mundo habla ¿No?- decía Ronnie Ann en la laptop del peliblanco.

-¿Héroes? Ja, no me había dado cuenta- decía el peliblanco fingiendo demencia.

-Sí, todos hablan de eso, algunos hasta les hacen un culto, eso ya es extremo- se burlaba Ronnie.

-Sí, que extraño, pero ya no hablemos de eso, cuéntame de tu vida- Lincoln antes de dormir quería hablar con Ronnie, podría contarle el secreto pero rompería la regla número uno de ser super héroe, la cual es no revelar tu identidad secreta.

-Aburrido comparado con esas noticias, hice una competencia de videojuegos con Nikki y Sameer, claro que los vencí a todos.

-Suena divertido.

-Pero volviendo con el tema de esos héroes, hay uno que me parece muy lindo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no me digas que estás celoso.

-¿Debería?- dijo burlonamente Lincoln.

Eso sacó una sonrisa de Ronnie, después de un tiempo hablando se despidieron, y Lincoln se acostó para dormir, pensaba en mejorar sus habilidades como héroe, después de enfrentar una versión demoniaca de él, no pensaba que podría haber algo más difícil.

* * *

Lisa por su parte entró al garage de noche y activó una compuerta secreta que la llevó a un laboratorio subterráneo enorme varios metros bajo su casa. Lisa estaba en una cinta transportadora y a sus lados habían varios almacenes de diferentes armas por si las cosas se vuelven complicadas, su cubo para viajar por dimensiones estaba en una de esas.

- **Buenas noches Lisa Loud.**

-Buenas noches computadora, por favor dame los datos de las últimas horas. ¿Complicaciones con la base de datos?

- **Sin cambios.**

-Índice de criminalidad.

- **Sin cambios.**

-Avance en las curas.

- **Sin cambios.**

-Tratado con los líderes mundiales.

- **Sin cambios.**

-Progreso por la conservación ambiental.

- **Sin cambios.**

-Excelente, ahora ha seguir trabajando, podría llamarlo a él pero creo que puedo resolverlo por mi cuenta, sí hago contacto con otras versiones de mí podría hacer más avances.

Lisa Loud trabajó un poco en el laboratorio para después de unas horas ir a dormir, no podría descuidar así su sueño, a pesar de los super poderes aun necesitaba dormir, y es un placer mundano que disfrutaba en realidad.

Todos los Loud dormían tranquilamente esa noche, parecía que no había alguna amenaza que los pueda desafiar, o eso pensaban.

* * *

El día siguiente por la atardecer, en una pradera en un lugar desconocido, una energía de color azul comenzó a manifestarse por los árboles del lugar espantando a todas las criaturas del lugar.

Rápidamente tres siluetas emergieron de esa explosión de energía dejando una buen parte quemada por esa energía.

Las tres siluetas cada vez caminaron más acercándose a la luz, uno era un adolescente con un sombrero puntiagudo y con astas, ojos blancos y una capa azul, otro era un chico con sombrero blanco, una corona dorada, y un brazo metálico, otro era un niño castaño con ojos amarillentos, y un traje elegante con una capa negra.

El castaño exhaló profundo- Ah, huelen eso chicos, aire fresco sin ningún daño.

-Necesita unos retoques- comenta el del sombrero puntiagudo.

-Sí ja,ja,ja, el clima necesita unos arreglos- decía el otro con una sonrisa maniática.

-Sí, necesita unos cambios agradables, bueno es hora de empezar a jugar con este nuevo mundo.

* * *

Lincoln estaba a punto de terminar la clase, en eso el chico Chandler se acerca a su grupo de amigos.

-Hola Loud, vine a invitarte a ti y a tus amigos a una fiesta que haré en la planta de aguas de mi padre.

-¿En serio?- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, toda la clase irá, y ustedes son bienvenidos- Chandler estaba sonriente, lograría conquistar a toda la clase si invitaba al peliblanco.

-Por su puesto que iremos- dijo el albino emocionado.

-Genial, nos vemos en la noche.

Chanler se dirigió a su asiento orgulloso de su infalible plan de conquistar el salón de clases y se arrimó a su espaldar.

-Eh, Chandler...

-Hola Cristina, ¿Irás a mi fiesta verdad?

-Mmm- Cristina lo pensó- Creo que no iré.

-¿Qué?- Chandler no podía permitir eso, Cristina es una de las más populares debido a su belleza, ser su amigo alzaría su índice de popularidad- ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento, es que te oí hablar con Lincoln y no estoy en buenos términos con él.

Chandler podría desinvitar a Lincoln, pero eso le costaría a su grupo en el cual estaba Stella, quien también tenía buena reputación.

-Lo entiendo Cristina, pero no es solo una fiesta, es una para fortalecer lazos, podrías arreglar las cosas con Lincoln, y estarás con tus amigas, así que no estarás sola por completo, así que...

-No lo sé.

-Escucha no quería decir esto pero vi como Lincoln te ignoró, eso fue duro, ¿No te sientes mal por lo que un chico nada popular te ignorara así?

-Bueno ahora que lo dices...

-Podrías hacer que se enamore de ti, entonces serás la rompecorazones de la historia, y crearás una alta expectativa, eso atraería a alguien apuesto hacia ti.

El argumento de Chandler parecía ser sincero, entonces Cristina se decidió.

-Está bien, quizás tienes razón.

-Estupendo, entonces te veo en la noche.

Una vez aclarado eso la familia Loud salió de la escuela y ya estaban por reunirse en Vanzilla, hasta que ocurrió un temblor.

-¿Eh qué está pasando?- dijo Lincoln con un pie dentro de la camioneta.

-¡UN TERREMOTO!- Gritó Lola.

Toda la ciudad estaba temblando, y extrañamente el cielo se tornó de un color anaranjado.

-Esto es extraño- se dijo Lisa- Mis sistemas me abrían avisado de una alteración en las placas tectónicas.

Los muros de la escuela y la mayoría de edificios comenzaron a desmoronarse, los Loud se pusieron rápidamente sus trajes para resguardar su identidad y se dirigieron a ayudar. Lograron rescatar a todos los implicados pero todavía estaba temblando. Lisa se dirigió a su laboratorio para averiguar lo que ocurría.

-Computadora dime qué amenaza enfrentamos.

- **Se detectó un incremento de energía en el centro de América, el epicentro de las anomalías viene de esas coordenadas.**

Lisa sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió apresuradamente de la casa Loud.

-¿Lisa qué está ocurriendo?- gritó Rita preocupada.

-No hay tiempo, deben resguardarse.

Lisa detectó una tormenta de arena dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

-Hermanos, deben venir a la casa de inmediato... ¿Hermanos?

Lisa trató de comunicarse pero las comunicaciones no funcionaban, sólo le quedó esperar a que todo saliera bien y entró a la casa Loud dónde activó el protocolo de defensa dónde cubría toda la casa con un metal resistente a todo ataque o desastre.

Pasado la alerta del desastre Lisa se ocupó en averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-Computadora, dime a que escala es la amenaza.

- **Es a escala... global.**

Lisa perpleja develó los archivos a la pared de la sala para ver una proyección de la Tierra, y vio que todos los continentes estaban ensamblados y había tres secciones distintas, una cubierta de nubes negras, otra completamente blanca, y otra de nubes rojas.

Lisa se apresuró a buscar a sus hermanos.

* * *

 **Las cosas se complicaron uuuuuuu... ¿Qué amenazas acaban de arribar a Royal Woods o más bien dicho el mundo? ¿Qué pasó con los Loud y con sus seres cercanos? ¿Qué le pasó al planeta? Descúbranlo pronto en otro emocionante episodio de The Louders.**

 **Estaba seriamente tentado a escribir al apuro este capítulo, llegó un momento en el que mi cerebro se cansó y solo quería dejar todo y acabar de inmediato, pero me decidí en no escribir capítulos de menos de 1000 palabras, así que aunque deba escribirlo en varios días debía hacer lo que mejor saliera, me di cuenta de que me gusta escribir situaciones cotidianas con super poderes de por medio, la escena inicial la disfruté escribiendo, espero haber mejorado en mi habilidad narrativa, a partir de Lucy me comencé a agobiar y decidí descansar mi cerebro para plantear lo que quería, poner esas pequeñas subtramas le darían algo de dinamismo a la historia a la hora de escribir, habrán más personajes en el futuro de los capítulos solo esperen, ¿Qué personajes quisieran que profundice el próximo capítulo? Podrían ser principales, recurrentes o personajes de relleno. Este será un arco de cuatro episodios, y quedan solo tres por venir así que escojan sabiamente.**

 **Los dejo con la intriga, espero haberlo hecho bien, hasta un próximo capítulo, muchas bendiciones, descansen bien y hagan ejercicio.**

 **-No me digas que hacer. jpg**

 **Oh... bueno, muchas bendiciones y hasta pronto.**

 **Att: Might**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Capítulo 6: Come Little Children*****

* * *

 **If someone who speaks English would like to make a translated version of this fic in English, please contact me via PM.**

* * *

Lisa una vez verificado que sea seguro salir desactivó el protocolo de seguridad de su casa para poder ver lo que había sucedido afuera, grande fue sus sorpresa al notar que tanto su casa como todo el vecindario estaban cubiertos con raíces y ramas de una madera algo oscura y rojiza, y en el cielo solo se podía notar un montón de hojas rojas cómo si de otoño se tratase, por su puesto la visibilidad era casi nula, y la pequeña visibilidad se podía ver de un tono rojizo y café.

Lisa sacó su tableta para poder verificar todo su alrededor con los satélites pero parece que las hojas bloquean la visibilidad de los satélites.

-¿Eh Lisa?- Su madre le llamó la atención para que vea algo que la sacará de todo razonamiento.

La estatua de la libertad justo a unas calles, era la parte superior del busto inclinada, totalmente rodeada de ramas y raíces que la sostenían.

Lisa estaba sorprendida y aterrada, cualquier cataclismo que haya hecho esto definitivamente era bastante poderoso como para moldear la Tierra de esa forma.

-Tengo que contactar a mis hermanos.

-¿Dónde están los chicos? Díganme que esto no es su culpa- preguntó Lynn padre angustiado.

-Tranquilo padre, esto definitivamente no es causado por nosotros, necesito un minuto de absoluto silencio y concentración.

-Está bien, iremos a la casa a ver si podemos averiguar qué ocurre.

Lisa se sentó en el suelo, ahora todo estaba completamente cubierto de tierra y el asfalto parece haber sido enterrado hasta lo más profundo, solo se puede notar unas minúsculas muestras de asfalto y edificios entre todo ese caos.

Lisa al no poder comunicarse por medio de sus comunicadores, decidió llamarlos telepáticamente, pero necesitaba de una gran cantidad de su energía cerebral y hacerlo le costaría una buena jaqueca.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos ya estaba todo oscuro, todo a su alrededor se puso totalmente negro.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Hermanas!

-¿Lisa?

Lincoln fue el primero en aparecer en ese espacio vacío.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Todo está hecho un caos.

-Literalmente esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Oigan qué pasó dónde está el cielo azul?

-¿Lisa qué ocurre?

-Tranquilos hermanos por favor acérquense.

Los once hermanos Loud ya se habían juntado en un círculo en todo ese vacío.

-Mis registros han detectado una gran cantidad de energía proveniente de centro américa y posteriormente a esa energía ocurrió el cataclismo que a unido a los continentes en uno solo.

Lisa mostró una proyección mental del planeta con esas tres facciones distintas.

-Según entiendo hay tres zonas distintas que albergan distintos ambientes, dónde estoy ahora parece tener un desequilibrio vegetal ya que todo a mi alrededor está cubierto de raíces.

-Es cierto, dónde estoy está todo cubierto de nieve y hielo- agrega Lynn.

-Dónde estoy yo parece como si todo estuviera dentro de una pintura llena de mensajes oscuros- opina Lucy.

-Está bien, hay que reunirnos justo en el centro donde chocan estas tres facciones- señala Lisa al centro del nuevo continente- Por ahora yo voy a descansar ya que nuestra comunicación me dejará muy agotada, una vez despierta voy a intentar contactar con nuestro antiguo aliado, espero que nos sea de ayuda.

-Bien pero mientras eso pasa debemos agruparnos los más cercanos- propone Lori- ¿Quién está en ese ecosistema lleno de raíces?

Lily y Lana alzan la mano.

-¿Quiénes están en el nevado?

Luna, Lola, Lynn y Leni alzan la mano.

-Y supongo que los demás estarán en el último.

Lincoln, Luan y Lucy asienten.

-Bien, nos vemos en el centro del mundo, Lisa te esperaremos.

Una vez arreglado todo eso, los Loud capturaron ese mapa mental y se dispusieron en viajar hasta allá.

Lisa salió de su trance y se dirigió rápidamente a su búnker, necesitaba reposar lo necesario para seguir de lo contrario se desmayaría, entró para asegurar a sus padres, el cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle cada vez más, y comenzaba a sudar.

-¡Papá, mamá!

-¡Lisa! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito que se queden aquí, mis hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de todo, solo necesito que se queden mientras descanso un poco...

Lisa no aguantó más el agotamiento mental y se desmayó en la sala frente a las escaleras.

-¡Lisa!- sus padres fueron a socorrerla.

-Tranquila querida solo está durmiendo- dijo Lynn cargando a su hija.

-¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá así?

-No lo sé, pero debemos quedarnos aquí cuidándola.

-Sí, pero ¿Nuestros hijos?

-Tranquila querida, ellos estarán bien, son super después de todo.

-No lo sé, mi instinto de madre me dice que están en problemas.

-Por ahora solo tenemos que estar con Lisa hasta que despierte.

-Bien, pero no puedo quedarme así, necesito asegurarme de que mis hijos están bien.

Rita se fue a su habitación a alistar una mochila con un montón de equipo.

-¿Rita qué haces?

-Iré a buscar a mis hijos y a asegurarme de que están bien.

-¡Es una locura!

-Me cuidaré querido, fue policía de tránsito, es mejor que nada, solo cuida de Lisa hasta que vuelva ¿De acuerdo?

Lynn no podía discutir más con ella, pero no dejaba de preocuparse.

-De acuerdo, sólo prométeme de que nada te pase.

-Lo prometo cariño- Rita se despidió con un beso de su esposo y se dispuso a emprender su viaje.

Lynn sentía de que debía ir con ella pero no podía dejar a Lisa sola y vulnerable, quería que su esposa se quedara pero él también quería encontrar a sus hijos, suponía que si había alguna probabilidad de que los encuentre, solo esperaba lo mejor y trató de calmarse todo lo que podía.

Rita partió de la casa usando un abrigo café, una linterna, y una mochila de viaje, llevaba bocadillos y agua, también una carpa para dormir.

* * *

Por otra parte estaba Lori, en ese mismo lugar oscuro lleno de árboles gigantes que imposibilitan toda vista, creaba un poco de luz con su electricidad, de su mano emanaban unas chispas que brindaban un poco de luz.

-¡Lily! ¡Lana!

Intentaba llamar a sus hermanas sin éxito.

-No recuerdo esos edificios en Royal Woods.

Un gran edificio que parecía ser la parte de un rascacielos estaba justo delante de Lori encima de unas cuantas casas de su ciudad, seguía buscando cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella, Lori se puso el casco y apuntó con su dedo emanando chispas a la extraña silueta.

-¿Quién está ahí?

La figura intentó huir pero quedó arrinconada entre un laberinto de autos, Lori se acercó para alumbrarla, y se dio cuenta de que era Ronnie Ann.

-¡Ronnie Ann!

-¡Por favor no me lastimes!- gritó desesperada- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Lori había olvidado que tenía puesto su traje de heroína.

-Yo... yo soy eh...

-Oh, ya te reconocí, eres la Eléctrica, una de esos héroes.

-¿Eléctrica? ahem, sí esa soy yo, y vine a salvarte.

-Wow genial, espera ¿Sabes qué está ocurriendo?

-La verdad no, pero tranquila, lo resolveremos, ¿Cómo terminaste en Royal Woods?

-¿Royal Woods? Yo estaba en otra ciudad lejos de Royal Woods con mis amigos cuando de pronto una tormenta de arena apareció de la nada y terminé rodeada de todos estos árboles.

-¿En serio?

Lori comenzó a descubrirlo, tal parece que la unión de continentes mezcló las ciudades y países.

-Yo solo quiero encontrar a mi familia.

-Tranquila- Lori abrazó a Ronnie Ann- Los encontraremos- ella volteó a ver al fondo de la oscuridad- Lo haremos.

Una pequeña ardilla los miraba a lo lejos, la pequeña se escabulló entre las ramas.

* * *

Lynn seguía con su hija, vio como las ramas se entraban a través de la ventana, estaba muy preocupado, decidió dejar a su hija en su cama, mientras tanto decidió ir a la cocina para ver si podía cocinar algo.

No había electricidad, así que tendría que encender una mecha, pero primero debía ver si había ingredientes, buscó por los gabinetes y en el refrigerador, solo habían sus viejas sobras del día anterior, podría calentarlas pero no sabía como, salió fuera de la casa si podía conectar un generador para la cocina, fue a la cochera y ahí encontró un generador, una vez llevándolo fuera de la cocina para conectarlo sintió una presencia desplazarse rápidamente atrás de él, se volteó por impulso pero no vio nada, siguió con su labor cuando rápidamente una rama tomó de su pie y lo arrastró a lo más profundo del bosque.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

Lana iba saltando de rama en rama buscando alguna señal de vida, mientras se encontraba en el camino varias casas inclinadas por el exceso de vegetación en la zona.

-Debo ir a casa a ver si las mascotas están bien- se decía la pequeña Lana.

Luego notó algo extraño a lo lejos, unas siluetas recolectando madera de los gigantescos árboles, pensó en ir a investigar, se sumergió bajo tierra y como conejo se abrió camino hasta unos escombros para observar a las siluetas estando oculta. Se sorprendió cuando observó que habían personas con calabazas en sus cabezas y animales caminando recolectado madera y llevándola a algún lugar desconocido.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Luego observó una figura que se le hacía familiar, era un hombre obeso con saco negro y pantalones cafés, era sin duda el Sr. Quejón.

-¡Señor Quejón!

Lana fue directo hacia el anciano señor para sacarlo de lo que sea que lo esté controlando, con una impresionante velocidad sacó la calabaza del Sr. Quejón y la tiró haciéndola puré.

-Qué... ¿Qué está pasando?

-Tranquilo Sr. Quejón ya está a salvo de... lo que sea que esté pasando.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy yo Lan... yo... soy... la maestra tierra.

-... ¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

-Oye- se quejó Lana.

-Tranquila pequeña, ¿Qué está pasando? Estaba tranquilo tomando café mientras veía la tele cuando de pronto un montón de polvo me segó y terminé aquí.

-Entonces ¿No recuerda nada mientras tenía esa calabaza en la cabeza?

-No nada.

Lana se puso a pensar, y vio que también habían varios animales caminando como humanos llevando la madera, entre ellos vio a Charles, Cliff, y Gary.

-¡Chicos!

Lana los salvó del control, y volvieron a ser mascotas normales, las tres mascotas lamieron la cara de Lana, luego vio un perro de pelaje amarillo, le parecía familiar.

-¿Lalo?

Lana recordó a la mascota de los Casagrande y fue a liberarla, entonces el perro grandote saltó sobre ella lamiéndola.

-Tienes habilidad con los animales Maestra Tierra, me recuerdas a mi vecina.

-Gracias pero estoy segura que ella es mucho mejor que yo.

Intentaba ocultar su identidad, le parecía bastante complicado en el fondo solo quería decirle que era Lana para evitar las mentiras, pero debía mantener a sus conocidos a salvo, la regla de todo héroe, solo esperaba que esa regla no le traiga problemas, mientras pensaba en encontrar a su amigo Brinquitos.

-¿A dónde estarán yendo esas personas?

-No lo sé pequeña.

-Quizás si las sigamos nos llevarán al origen de todo este desastre.

-Yo no pienso ir.

-¿Prefiere quedarse en medio de todo este bosque?

-... está bien los acompaño.

-Excelente, vamos muchachos- Lana iba montada a Lalo, y las tres mascotas también, Lana con rocas y lianas formó una carretilla para llevar al anciano a un lugar seguro.

* * *

Tres muchachos se encontraban caminando por medio de toda esa oscuridad buscando a su amiga Ronnie Ann, ellos eran Nikki, Sameer y Casey. Estaban jugando con Ronnie Ann en la ciudad cuando de pronto una gran tormenta de arena los azotó y de la nada terminaron perdidos en lo que parecía ser un bosque, un bosque que cubría toda visibilidad de un cielo azul.

-Eh, chicos, ¿Esa no es la gran muralla china?- dijo Nikki viendo un conjunto de rocas que asemejaban a un muro, un muro muy singular.

-Cielos, si es la gran muralla china- exclamó Casey viendo el monumento destrozado frente a ellos.

Se preguntaban que estaba pasando, y estaban bastante aterrados, estaban perdidos y desolados, cuando de pronto encontraron a una persona caminando también entre la oscuridad.

-¿Hola?

-¿Quién es?- preguntaron ellos intrigados.

La figura asomó en la poca luz que quedaba, era Bobby.

-Hola chicos- Bobby se alegró de ver caras conocidas.

-¡Bobby!- se alegraron los chicos también- ¿Dónde está Ronnie?

-Yo también me pregunto eso, la estoy buscando también.

Mientras los conocidos hablaban unas manos huesudas salieron de la tierra, comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente hacia el grupo cargando calabazas en sus manos, los chicos las vieron y asustados se abrazaron, pero esas calaveras fueron destruidas por unos rayos que provenían de una silueta arriba de ellos, era pequeña.

-Tranquilos- fue lo único que dijo Lily flotando hacia ellos.

-¡Es la bebé dinamita!- fue el nombre que le pusieron los jóvenes rescatados.

-Wow sí, es una de los héroes- dijo Bobby feliz y aliviado.

-Seguir, seguir- dijo la bebé tomando postura de liderazgo.

-Espera- dijo Nikki- ¿En serio vamos a obedecer a una bebé?

-¿Es una super heroína no? Además posiblemente solo sea apariencia- dijo Sameer.

Los cuatro decidieron seguir a la bebé quien tenía la intención de llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Pero no sabían que alguien los veía por las profundidades.

* * *

Rita con un machete se abría paso por la exagerada y tétrica vegetación, no sabía a donde se dirigía y tampoco había señal en el teléfono, a veces se cuestionaba si debía salir en primer lugar, pero se mantuvo firme y siguió por su camino. De pronto un conocido apareció detrás de ella. Era una ardilla.

-¡Pequeña!

La ardilla comenzó a hacerle señas.

-¿Qué dices amiguita?

La ardilla intentaba decirle que había encontrado a una heroína a lo lejos, intentaba simular electricidad, entonces Rita entendió.

-Ella, es mi hija Lori, ¿Dónde la has visto?

La ardilla señaló al norte, Rita se puso a seguir ese camino cuando una voz en lo profundo llamó su atención.

- **Espere señora.**

-¿Quién es?

- **Yo puedo ayudarla a encontrar a sus hijos si no me equivoco.**

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero encontrar a mis hijos?

- **Porque yo domino todo este espacio, si quiere encontrarlos lo único que tiene que hacer es cuidar esta linterna por mí.**

-¿Una linterna? ¿Usted es el responsable de todo esto?

- **Así es, pero no quiero ser su enemigo, quiero ayudarla.**

-Aléjese de mí señor.

Unos ojos blancos brillantes la vieron fijamente, Rita no veía pupilas pero lo sentía.

- **No quería llegar a esto, pero si no se encarga de la linterna, me temo que algo terrible le pasará a su marido.**

-¿Lynn? ¿Qué has hecho con él?

- **Está en mis aposentos, y solo permanecerá con vida si usted cuida de la linterna, y la lleva a la hoguera, entonces no solo salvará a su esposo, sino que encontrará a sus hijas.**

Rita se quedó pensativa, la ardilla la vio con preocupación, Rita se vio acorralada, no sabía si ese monstruo decía la verdad, pero si lo hacía entonces estaría corriendo un gran riesgo, tragó saliva y con su corazón latiendo rápido aceptó el trato.

-Bien, lo haré.

- **Excelente, ahora solo tienes que seguir este camino a la hoguera, entonces te guiaré a tus hijos.**

Los árboles se movieron de forma retorcida y abrieron un camino despejado para Rita, sostuvo la farola con su mano, era una linterna antigua que alumbraba por una vela, al sostenerla su linterna de batería se averió por completo, resignada y acompañada de su amiguita ardilla se adentró a lo desconocido.

* * *

Lori seguía su camino con Ronnie Ann, la pequeña se mantenía a su lado todo el tiempo del camino, Lori se sentía mal de la pequeña al ver como se aferraba a ella cuando escuchaban algún ruido desconocido, no soportaba ver a la chica ruda desmoronarse de miedo. Mientras seguían caminando una raíz seca se movía como una serpiente directo al pie de Ronnie Ann, Lori se dio cuenta de eso y con un rayo eléctrico pulverizó la raíz. Ronnie fue justo a refugiarse detrás de la heroína cuando de pronto.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Ronnie al ver que unas ramas se lanzaron contra Lori como si fueran tentáculos.

Lori dio unas volteretas hacia atrás cargando a Ronnie Ann mientras disparaba contra las ramas, pero eran demasiadas y en un instante las ramas separaron a las dos chicas arrastrando a Ronnie Ann hasta la oscuridad.

-¡Ronnie!- gritó la rubia, ella también estaba siendo arrastrada a la oscuridad pero en un arrebato de ira Lori se liberó de las ramas dejando rastros de quemaduras en las ramas, y yendo en velocidad hacia la latina con furia en sus ojos, las ramas intentaban hacer una barrera, pero Lori las destruía cada vez que se interponían en su camino.

-¡Ayuda!

-¡Descuida! Ya... casi...

Una rama gigante frondosa como un tronco apareció de la nada y se abalanzó contra la heroína eléctrica aplastándola y haciendo que Ronnie Ann se ocultara en las sombras, Lori se lamentaba por no poder salvarla, golpeo el suelo con fuerza dejando un cráter. Luego se dio cuenta, atravesó todas las hojas y ramas que veía en el cielo hasta llegar a las nubes, tardó unos segundo, pero logró salir de la prisión arboleda, vio a lo lejos y parecía todo un mar de hojas rojas y cafés. Lori intentaba orientarse entre todo ese laberinto, pero se sentía perdida, pero luego, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

-Tranquila Lori, lo lograrás- Lori extendió sus manos al horizonte.

De repente unas chispas salieron de ella y estas provocaban rayos que eran atraídos por los árboles, de repente Lori se materializó como un rayo de electricidad y se desplazó por todo el bosque, buscando a Ronnie Ann.

* * *

Lily seguía con Bobby y los amigos de Ronnie Ann, ellos caminaban callados siguiendo a la bebé, no sabían a dónde los dirigía, pero no tenían más opción que confiar. Mientras caminaban las ramas y raíces comenzaban a seguirlos cual serpientes, cada uno fue absorbido por la oscuridad de forma repentina, entonces Lily se hallaba sola entre toda esa oscuridad, como bebé que es se comenzó a asustar, en eso las ramas comenzaron a estirarse hacia ella. Lily al verse vulnerable liberó un poderoso berrinche que destruyó la prisión de ramas que estaba a punto de capturarla, pero las ramas no cedían y siguieron yendo hacia Lily hasta que ella ya no quiso más y se refugió en una burbuja resistente. Las ramas rodearon esa burbuja y la llevaron hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

Lana por su parte iba montada en Lalo y junto a Sr. Quejón iba siguiendo a los controlados seres que llevaban toda esa madera hasta un lugar desconocido, pero ya al llegar, Lana y sus acompañantes vieron asombrados como filas de gente controlada llevaba la madera por unos senderos que se dirigían a un caldero gigante, este caldero transformaba la madera en aceite y este alimentaba una hoguera que iluminaba una gran parte de ese bosque, Lana se intrigó por esas acciones así que decidió liberar a unos cuantos esclavizados para ver si alguien tiene información, pero al liberar a un grupo las ramas capturaron a sus acompañantes.

-¡Pequeña!

El Sr. Quejón gritaba mientras las ramas los sostenían de brazos y piernas al igual que las mascotas, Lana iba a liberarlos pero unas ramas la sostuvieron de la cintura Lana trataba de zafarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte, de pronto una risa comenzó a oírse.

- **¿Quién eres pequeña?**

-¡Soy la maestra Tierra! Heroína de este mundo, y exijo que liberes a todas estas personas de inmediato.

- **¿Liberarlos? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? Si sirven a una causa noble.**

-¿Causa noble?

- **El planeta siempre es explotado y la naturaleza se deteriora, mi deber es reclamar la Tierra para la naturaleza, y solo puedo hacerlo si mantengo la hoguera siempre ardiendo, ellos sirven a la hoguera, y salvan al planeta.**

-Pero esclavizas a las personas, les quitas la elección.

-Las personas no merecen elección.

- **¿Quién eres monstruo?**

-Tú solo dime La Bestia.

 **-Bien Bestia, quizás seas muy fuerte con tus ramas, pero quiero decirte que tengo muchas sorpresas.**

-¡Hija!

Lana volteó a ver a su madre, Rita había llegado con una linterna sospechosa a esa hoguera.

- **¿Mamá?**

La Bestia escuchó eso, y se le ocurrió usarlo a su favor.

- **Así que madre, ya olvidé lo que se siente eso, sin embargo...**

La Bestia se dirigió a Rita.

-¿Qué haces, por qué está ella atada?

- **Así que tu eres madre de esa heroína, que oportuno. Continúa con tu misión madre, alimenta la linterna con el combustible, y así tu familia se mantendrá a salvo.**

-¿Lana?

Lana al oír su nombre y ver las reacciones de su vecino y las de las personas liberadas, pensó en quitarse su casco.

-Mamá, todo va a estar bien, solo quédate ahí.

- **Piénsalo mejor LANA, ahora la vida de las personas en mis dominios está conectada a la hoguera, destruirla significa acabar con la vida de todos.**

Lana escuchaba atentamente, no sabía si decía la verdad, pero no quería arriesgarse si no era verdad, así que lo pensó mejor, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Lori seguía moviéndose por todo el bosque buscando el paradero de Ronnie Ann cuando vio de repente que unas figuras de rocas emergían de la tierra, eran flechas que apuntaban a un lugar, Lori identificó de inmediato que era obra de Lana, las flechas apuntaban al rededor de la hoguera a kilómetros a la redonda y Lori se dirigió de inmediato a su ubicación, sentía que su hermana la necesitaba.

La Bestia tenía doblegada a la heroína Lana, y volvió a colocarle las calabazas a las personas y acompañantes de Lana, seguiría alimentando a la hoguera y aumentaría la colección de sus cautivos agregando a la chica Latina, al hombre cocinero, y la burbuja con la bebé.

La Bestia se interesó en esa burbuja, veía a la bebé pero necesitaba conectarla directamente a las raíces para obtener más combustible, entonces intentó perforar la burbuja sin mucho éxito.

-Lily- susurró Lana.

Lori apareció de repente muy a lo lejos viendo a Lana cautiva, Lori llamó su atención consiguiendo que Lana la note, pero la plomera le hizo señas de que se quedara lejos y silenciosa, Lori entendió y se transformó en una línea eléctrica recorriendo todo el lugar, descubrió la ubicación e Lily, y pensó que si podía rescatarla, podría liberar a Lana.

Entonces pensó en un plan, en cuanto a Rita, ella veía esa burbuja también intrigada, no sabía porque pero su instinto le decía que esa burbuja era importante, no obstante se dirigió a mantener viva la flama de su linterna, hasta que vio a lo lejos una figura reconocida, era su esposo Lynn.

Ella se alteró y corrió dónde él, estaba conectado a las raíces como la mayoría de personas y animales en ese lugar, sin embargo decidió liberarlo.

-Ayúdame amiguito- le dijo Rita a la ardilla, esta le obedeció y de un salto se dirigió a las piernas para liberarlo.

Pero de pronto la Bestia apareció por detrás de ella y quiso tomar la linterna.

-¡Hey!- Lori llamó la atención de la Bestia.

- **¿Otra heroína?**

-Libéralos ahora monstruo.

- **¿O qué?**

Lori a una super velocidad logró insertarle un golpe en la cabeza sorprendiendo a la bestia.

- **... impresionante.**

La Bestia controló con su mano unas ramas como tentáculos y los dirigió hacia Lori, ella los esquivo con facilidad pero aun eran demasiados, Lori se dirigió a la burbuja donde estaba Lily, pero las ramas lo impedían. Lori intentaba dañar a la bestia con armas materializadas de su electricidad pero la bestia se cubría con las ramas y raíces, luego invocó a una horda de esqueletos salvajes para que la atacaran, y ordenó a los esclavos a ponerle una calabaza en la cabeza para controlarla.

-Lori, no dañes a las personas, están siendo controladas por la Bestia.

- **Lo intentaré, pero literalmente es difícil.**

Lori se deshacía de los esqueletos y trató de abrirse paso hacia Lily pero era imposible, Rita veía la batalla feroz y quería involucrarse.

-Ri-Rita...

Lynn señor la llamó, estaba tosiendo.

-¡Querido!

-Tienes que dejarme... sálvate tú.

-¡No! Olvídalo, no te volveré a dejar.

Rita intentó quitarle las raíces a Lynn cada vez más hasta que vio unas ramas acercarse ferozmente hacia ellos, Rita abrazó a Lynn hasta que la rama los separó.

 **-Si no vas a portar la linterna, entonces te convertirás en combustible para la flama.**

La bestia comenzó a cubrir a Rita de las raíces, pero desde dentro de la burbuja, la pequeña Lily podía sentir en su interior, en su pequeño corazón, que su madre la necesitaba. Entonces la burbuja se comenzó a agrietar y esta dio una explosión que sorprendió a todos, Lily se había liberado y estaba enfadada. Lily creó copias falsas de ella misma y las repartió por todo el lugar, la Bestia intentaba buscar a la verdadera pero eso le dio tiempo a la bebé de llegar a su madre y liberarla.

-¡Lily!

Madre e hija se abrazaron, y Lily tomó tierra del suelo y la sobrecargó de energía apestosa para lanzarla a las ramas que venían hacia ella.

-Wow, Lily, literalmente no dejas de sorprenderme- dijo Lori uniéndose a su hermana.

Ambas luchaban codo a codo contra las ramas tentáculos de la bestia, Lily se sumergió bajo tierra y levantó un gran pedazo de tierra y rocas y se lo lanzó a la bestia, este con unas ramas punzantes destruye el proyectil, pero pedazos de este se dirigían a la hoguera, Lana se asustó de que la tierra extinguiera las flamas del fuego y acabara con las vidas de los cautivos, pero vio como la Bestia protegía la hoguera formando un escudo de raíces sobre esta, lo cual le pareció extraño, ¿Por qué la bestia querría proteger las vidas de sus esclavos? A menos de que él los necesite, y no sean sus vidas las que están en peligro.

La Bestia logra acorralar a Lori y Lily mientras Rita sigue intentado liberar a su esposo. La bestia estaba a punto de terminar con la vida de las dos heroínas, usan unas ramas punzantes para atravesarlas, hasta que unos segmentos de roca se interpusieron en su camino.

- **¿Qué?** \- exclamó la bestia.

-Oye tú.

- **¿Qué crees que haces?**

Lana se liberó de su agarre y encaró al monstruo.

- **Siendo un árbol, debes saber, que soy quien domina la tierra aquí.**

Lana uso su poder para que de un chasquido, varios montones de roca emergieran del suelo y acorralaran a la bestia, entonces uso su poder para cubrir la hoguera y así extinguir las llamas.

- **¡NOOOOOO!**

Una vez hecho esto, la Bestia se comenzó a debilitar y todos sus cautivos ahora despertaban de su agarre. La bestia simplemente se alejó en las sombras. Las mascotas se habían liberado del agarre al igual que el señor Quejón. Rita pudo liberar a Lynn y ambos se abrazaron. Nikky, Sameer y Casey despertaron de su sueño y lograron encontrar a Ronnie, así mismo Bobby apareció encontrándose con su hermanita, ambos se abrazaron y Lori los veía con ternura.

Bobby se acercó a Lori sin saber que era ella.

-Gracias, por ayudarnos- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-De nada, fue un placer- Lori tuvo que contener sus deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo.

Charles, Cliff, Gary y Lalo se lanzaron sobre Lana y comenzaron a darle lamidas de agradecimiento. El Sr. Quejón se acercó a la pequeña, interrumpiendo el momento con las mascotas.

-Hola pequeña.

-Oh, señor Quejón, escuche...

-Descuida pequeña, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Lana le regaló una sonrisa sincera- Gracias señor Quejón.

Ronnie Ann logró ver a lo lejos a su mascota, y de un silbido lo llamó, Lalo fue directo con Bobby y Ronnie Ann, lamiendo a esta última en el suelo.

Lily por su parte se dirigió a sus padres quienes la abrazaron con mucho afecto. Pero mientras hacían eso Lori y Lana llegaban con ellos para seguir con la misión.

-Mamá, papá, ¿Están bien?

-Estamos bien Lori- dijo Lynn.

-Lo siento, pero, tenemos que ir con las chicas, ¿Estarán bien solos?- dijo Lana.

-No negaremos que nos preocupamos bastante de ustedes- dijo Rita.

-Pero al final, ustedes terminaron salvándonos- dijo Lynn- Así que es lo mejor, dejar que ustedes se encarguen, sé que podemos confiar en ustedes.

Las dos hijas se unieron al abrazo compartido con sus padres, luego se separaron para dirigirse al punto de encuentro.

Rita miró a las personas reunirse con sus seres queridos, y a otros confundidos y preocupados porque están solos y no saben dónde están sus familiares y amigos. Rita y Lynn decidieron tomar el liderazgo y llevarlos a la casa Loud junto con Bobby y Ronnie Ann y el Sr. Quejón.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lisa estaba en la cama de sus padres.

-... ¿Dónde estoy?

Se despertó de golpe al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su búnker, se dirigió a las afueras de su casa y trató de buscar a sus padres pero no los encontró, quería usar su enlace telepático para encontrarlos pero eso no podría hacerse porque se volvería a cansar, tenía que encargarse de hallar una respuesta a todo ese desastre, así que se dirigió a su laboratorio, el cual también se encontró en ruinas por la catástrofe, Lisa vio como las raíces se infiltraron a la base y varios de sus artefactos resultaron destruidos y arruinados. Se quedó frente a su consola, y se enfocó en repararla.

* * *

 **Continuará... Muy pronto, estos capítulos resultaron más largos de lo que pensé, faltan solo dos para acabar el arco, y como son largos trataré de abordar todos los temas a tratar, o por lo menos la mayoría, trataré de no complicarme porque aun hay cosas por hacer, en fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y el villano de turno ¿A dónde se fue la bestia? ¿Qué otro monstruo aguarda en el mundo? ¿Dónde están los otros Loud? ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? Sígannos para averiguarlo, si quieren que uno o dos personajes extra de la serie tengan una participación más relevante, háganmelo saber. Sin más que decir, cuiden de la naturaleza, antes de que nos destruya, muchas bendiciones, y adiós.**

 **PD: ¿Les gustaron los nombres improvisados de héroes que les di a los Loud? Es lo que pasa cuando escribes sobre la marcha.**

 **Att: Might**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Capítulo 7: Discord*****

* * *

Ventiscas azotaban en todo el lugar, Luna ya no parecía estar en Royal Woods, la verdad las casas que veía congeladas se veían mucho más pequeñas y rotas, pensaba que tal vez era por la fusión de países, aun así se dispuso a revisar las casas para ver si no habían personas atrapadas. Si Lori estuviera con ella podría usar su poder para poder encender una fogata en alguna cueva, pero por ahora tendría que abrigarse con todo lo que podía, sabía que no era de heroínas robar, pero al ver que no había personas en las casas, se dispuso en pedir prestado unas cobijas para cubrirse, y de paso llevárselas por si encuentra a alguien que también las necesite.

-Cold like your heart- decía Luna cubriéndose todo lo que podía.

Iba deslizándose en sus parlantes voladores mientras seguía buscando a sus hermanas, según la información, Leni, Lola y Lynn estaban cerca de ella, pero teniendo en cuenta de que era como un continente enorme entonces podrían estar del otro lado del ártico. Vio curiosa como unos pingüinos se dirigían a lo que parecía una antena, se acercó más a ella y vio que era la punta de la torre Eiffel.

-Ci-ci-cielos, quizás Leni esté aquí.

Según entendía Francia era lugar de ropa muy de moda, así que su hermana posiblemente se encontraba ahí. Siguió flotando hasta que sus parlantes se congelaron haciendo que caiga en la nieve.

-Rayos- expresó la rockera.

Buscó unas cuerdas en la congelada París y con ellas arrastraba sus parlantes móviles sobre la nieve, se suponía que Lisa había instalado una función para hacer que se vuelvan portátiles y se guarden en un bolsillo, pero los dos parlantes no reaccionaban con el botón que activaba esa función, sus circuitos estaban congelados. Luna encontró una tienda de ropa, y se refugió en ella, tomó unos guantes y bufanda y con ellos trató de calentarse, si para ella que tenía resistencia mejorada era un frío terrible, se imaginaba cómo sería para una persona normal, sería fatal.

* * *

Lola por su parte se encontraba en una zona mucho más relajada sin tanta ventisca, sin embargo el frío aun era bastante fuerte, habían muchos pilares de hielo en los alrededores simulando pirámides, a menos que de verdad sean pirámides.

-Este no es el clima para una princesa.

Lola se lamentaba por el frío que hacía. Siguió su camino y trató de buscar a algún ser viviente, vio a lo lejos animales exóticos de color azul, se acercó a ellos y vio que eran específicamente animales africanos, leones, siervos y rinocerontes, pero se habían transformado, ahora tenían una apariencia helada, tenían rostros de nieve y extremidades de hielo.

-Esto si que es extraño.

Siguió su camino y voló hacia la punta de esas pirámides de hielo. Intentó usar sus portales para buscar a sus hermanas pero necesitaba saber su ubicación, pues por más que lo intente, no encontraba a sus hermanas, terminaba transportada en otros lugares, intentó buscar alguna cueva para refugiarse del frío, y en uno de esos portales encontró personas, se dirigió hacia ellas con su casco puesto, eran varios adultos con niños en sus brazos. Lola rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Están bien?

-P-P-Por favor ayúdanos- dijo uno de los adultos.

-Descuiden- Lola abrió un portal que los llevaba a una cueva, las personas entraron enseguida.

Eran cinco adultos, tres mujeres, dos hombres y cuatro niños, estos eran dos chicas, un chico, y un bebé.

Las nueve personas trataban de mantenerse juntas para soportar el frío.

-Gracias jovencita- dijo una de las mujeres adultas- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy...- Ella no había pensado en un nombre de super héroe, pues nunca lo vio necesario.

-Eres la Princesa Nova- dijo uno de los niños.

-¿Princesa Nova? Nada mal- se dijo al oír el nombre que le han puesto- Ustedes son familia.

-No todos- dijo uno de los adultos- Yo estoy con mi hijo, estaba en un crucero con mi familia cuando esa tormenta llegó.

-Igualmente- dijo una de las mujeres- Estaba en mi casa tomando té cuando terminé aquí.

-¿Y el bebé?- Dijo Lola preocupada.

-Yo no lo sé- dijo la señora que lo cargaba- Lo encontramos en una carretilla en toda esa nieve, gracias al cielo que lo encontramos rápido.

-Oh no- Lola vio como el bebé estaba dormido y pálido, tenía unos mechones blancos como Lily- Eh, no se preocupen, encenderé una fogata pronto.

Lola rápidamente fue al fondo de la cueva y creó unos escombros para juntar piedras para una hoguera, se transportó lejos para buscar a algún árbol, llegó a las orillas de la zona nevada a la zona vegetal y recolectó unas ramas y piedras, al regresar juntó todo y con su experiencia en los campamentos con Lana logró crear una fogata.

-Listo, ya pueden calentarse.

-Gracias- dijeron todos los rescatados.

Lola no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de compasión por los desconocidos.

* * *

Por otra parte mucho más lejos, Lynn se encontraba buscando a sus hermanas con su súper velocidad, pero las tormentas de nieve a veces la desorientaban haciendo que parezca estar en un laberinto, pero al menos se mantenía caliente con el esfuerzo físico.

-Cielos Lisa, ¿Por qué no hiciste unos trajes mas térmicos? o como se diga- Lynn iba corriendo por todo el lugar, encontrando colinas de nieve, árboles de hielo, y criaturas heladas.

Le pareció curioso, incluso pareció que encontró el gran cañón pero completamente cubierto de hielo, estaba corriendo por un camino inclinado de nieve con el cual dio un salto y alcanzó más altura para ver de lejos alguna señal de vida, pero le resultaba difícil imaginar vida en estas condiciones, solo esperaba que no hubiera personas perdidas en ese lugar, sería una trampa mortal.

Lynn comenzó a cansarse y terminó en un lugar libre de ventisca para sentarse, tomó un poco de respiro, hasta que unas figuras gigantes aparecieron en el fondo. Lynn se escondió entre un montón de nieve. Vio que eran figuras musculosas y monstruosas, golems de nieve, estaban cargando un montón de hielo que llevaban a algún destino en particular. Lynn se quedó intrigada por la existencia de esos seres, entonces sintió unas pequeñas presencias detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio unos pequeños pingüinos, hechos de hielo.

-Cua...- Graznó uno de los tres pequeños.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Shu, shh, váyanse antes de que los vean- trataba Lynn de alejar a las aves.

-Cua...cua... ¡CUAAAAAAAAAA!

Uno de los pingüinos graznó tan fuerte que el ruido llegó a los colosos de hielo, en ese momento Lynn entendió que esas pequeñas aves pez no eran sus amigas.

-Rayos.

Los Golems de nieve los cuales eran gigantes se abalanzaron contra Lynn y de sus manos brotaron garras de hielo al igual que colmillos y púas en sus espaldas. Lynn tuvo que pelear. Para hacerles el cuento más corto, Lynn logró destruir a todos los colosos de nieve, el ejercicio la había calentado un poco, y mientras respiraba podía ver su aliento en el frío ambiente. Se dispuso a seguir corriendo para buscar a sus hermanas, le parecía curioso que no había encontrado alguna persona.

* * *

¿Dónde está Leni? Bueno, la rubia modista estaba caminando entre la ventisca de esa nieve infernal, con su habilidad se había fabricado unas bufandas, guantes y abrigos para ella y sus hermanas, y todavía le quedaban kilómetros de tela en su almacenamiento, cortesía de Lisa. Su casco tenía visores que le ayudaban a cubrir sus ojos de la tormenta, así que para Leni caminar por ahí fue bastante fácil. Estuvo un buen rato buscando a alguna persona o animal que la necesitara, pero todo estaba desolado. Ella no sabía dónde buscar, hasta que de lejos vio por fin señales de vida, pero estos eran pequeños hombres de nieve. Leni con su velocidad se dirigió hacia ellos, todos tenían forma humana y algunos tenían un aspecto de animal.

-Hola ¿Están perdidos?

La rubia fue bastante amable con las criaturas a pesar de ser extrañas, las criaturas solo la veían atemorizadas, su trabajo era recolectar los diferentes cubos de hielo que estaban esparcidos por todo el continente helado, pero solo han logrado obtener uno. No podían hablar. Los pequeños solo se escondieron detrás del cubo.

-Oigan no tengan miedo, soy Leni, una heroína.

Las pequeñas criaturas salieron de su escondite lentamente, eran bastante tímidas.

-Tranquilas, ¿Quieren un abrigo?

Lisa con su velocidad de luz hizo varios suéteres para las pequeñas criaturas, estos solo las tomaron nerviosamente y se las pusieron.

-Eso es, no se preocupen.

Las pequeñas se los pusieron y se alegraron enseguida, comenzaron a acercarse más a Leni hasta que escucharon un fuerte rugido a lo lejos.

-Eh... ¿Qué fue eso?

Las pequeñas criaturas de nieve se dirigieron rápidamente al cubo de hielo, subieron sobre éste y se deslizaron yéndose lejos de la modista, Leni quedó confundida con lo sucedido.

-¿Será su papá o algo así?

Leni siguió su camino, y vio una silueta muy familiar a lo lejos, se acercó más para que la ventisca no le impida ver quién era, se acercó lo suficiente como para reconocerla,

-¡Lola!

-¡Leni!

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron, Lola por fin pudo encontrar a una de sus hermanas.

-Rápido Leni, te necesitamos.

-¿Quienes?

Lola llevó a Leni al portal para llevarla a la cueva, ahí Lola le explicó todo.

-Oh ya veo, hola niños mi nombre es...

-¡Eres la Modista!

Interrumpió uno de los pequeños, Leni se sonrojó por el nombre que la gente le había puesto, le gustaba mucho.

-Es un placer- respondió ella con una sonrisa típica de Leni.

Leni rápidamente creo suéteres y mantas para todos los refugiados, le ofreció unos a Lola, y ella aceptó gustosa.

-Vaya modista, sí que diseñas lindas prendas- dijo una de las mujeres.

-Gracias, es una de mis pasiones.

De inmediato Lola llamó a Leni.

-Leni ¿Has visto a las otras?

-No, estoy preocupada, aya afuera hace un frío terrible.

-Sí lo sé, es estado buscándolas con mis portales, y también comida, tenemos hambre y parece no haber nada vivo cerca y yo me estoy desesperando- Lola comenzó a gritar y desesperarse mientras un nudo en la garganta se hacía presente.

Leni le tomó de los hombros y la tranquilizó- Descuida Lola, encontraremos a nuestras hermanas... ¿Sabes qué hay que hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Un mapa, con tus portales podremos conocer más todo el lugar y así sabremos dónde buscar.

-Sí, es una grandiosa idea, cielos Leni, sí que te has vuelto bastante lista.

-Gracias Lola, debe ser por lo bien que me peino.

Y Leni volvió, sin importar lo último que dijo Lola fue y abrazó a su hermana, acto siguiente ambas trazaron un mapa en la cueva en una de las paredes, parecía pintura rupestre. Con una piedra Lola marcó y dibujo los lugares en los que estuvo, y trató de comparar distancias lo mejor que pudo, estaba lo que parecía ser la zona egipcia en el suroeste del ártico. Estaba la zona de las ventiscas más fuertes en el sur, estaba un lago congelado en el sureste, y unas rocas picudas en el este, un gran cañón congelado en el oeste, una zona desconocida en el centro, al igual que en el norte y el noreste, y en el noroeste eran edificios helados. Eso dejaba las tres zonas desconocidas por explorar.

-Escuchen, vamos a buscar comida, por favor quédense aquí- les explicó Lola a los refugiados.

Una vez conociendo más el lugar, Lola y Leni se embarcaron a lo desconocido.

* * *

Lynn estaba corriendo por todo el lugar, mientras daba pisadas, vio como el hielo se rompía dando lugar a un lago bastante helado, mientras seguía avanzando vio varios barcos congelados en el agua, los revisó para ver si habían sobrevivientes, pero igualmente eran barcos vacíos. Siguió buscando y encontró cajas llenas de comida, cogió una caja llena de latas con frijoles y se las llevó, pensó que podrían necesitarlas, con una soga las sostuvo en la espalda, y siguió con su camino, en cuestión de segundos llegó a lo que parecía una aguja gigante, era la torre de París, vio igualmente casas congeladas y las revisó una por una, sin éxito alguno, hasta que vio que había una tienda de ropa que no había revisado, entró ahí buscando gente, cuando una silueta en la oscuridad se paró detrás de ella sujetando un arma.

Lynn se volteó curiosa, y en eso antes de lanzar un golpe se dio cuenta.

-¡Luna!

-¡Lynn!

-¡Oye cuidado, soy yo!

-Lo siento hermana, casi te parto en dos.

-Ja, como si pudieras.

-¿Ah no?

Ambas hermanas se vieron desafiantes por un momento y después se abrazaron aliviadas de haberse encontrado. Ambas rieron por el encuentro pero rápidamente se pusieron al corriente.

-¿Encontraste a las otras?- preguntó Luna, estaba cubierta por varias mantas.

-No, busqué por todas partes, ¿Y tú lograste encontrar sobrevivientes?

-No hermana, me duele pensar que todas perecieron por el frío.

-Realmente espero que no- dijo Lynn bajando la cabeza, realmente era lo más probable que podía ocurrir.

Unas aves de hielo comenzaron a sobrevolar la zona donde estaban Lynn y Luna sin que estas dos se dieran cuenta. Lynn abrió la caja donde tenía las latas de frijoles, y junto a Luna las comenzaron a comer, los frijoles estaban fríos y masticarlos era como morder una gomita congelada, pero era lo mejor que tenían. Siguieron escondidas hasta que vieron una silueta a lo lejos de la ventisca.

Se acercaron a la silueta para darse cuenta de que era su hermana Lola.

-¡Lola!

De inmediato ambas chicas abrazaron a su pequeña hermana menor.

-Hola chicas, que gusto haberlas encontrado.

-¿Quieres unos frijoles? Están congelados pero es mejor que nada.

-Que bien tienen comida, Lynn llévalos rápido, hay personas que lo necesitan.

-¿Encontraste sobrevivientes?

-Así es, y llámenme "Princesa Nova"

-Sí, la gente nos puso nombre de super héroe, Lynn es la Fortichica, y Luna es Music Calamity.

-Genial- expresa Luna.

-Rápido chicas- Lola las lleva aun portal creado por ella hacia la cueva que ahora sirve como refugio.

En el cielo una de esas aves va directo al centro del continente helado, en poco tiempo logra llegar a unos conos invertidos de hielo del tamaño de montañas, entra en uno de los agujeros y se postra ante una figura, el ave grazna en el oído del misterioso ser.

-¿Una princesa? Es excelente ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.

* * *

De regreso a la cueva, Luna y Lynn entraron, Luna había cargado múltiples abrigos y cobijas para las personas que estén ahí, y resultó que el número había aumentado considerablemente, de ser antes nueve personas parecía ya ser toda una ciudad, claro que la cueva no era tan grande y ya no había mucho espacio.

-Háganse a un lado, que más espacio esta por venir- Lynn se sujetó la mangas y comenzó a golpear la tierra taladrando hasta hacer más espacio, lograron crear un refugio bajo el suelo.

Lynn le indicó a Lola dónde había más comida, y enseguida con sus portales lograron traer más cajas con diferentes alimentos enlatados, los habitantes estaban agradecidos de que hubiera agua enlatada, todo congelado pero un buen tiempo en el fuego lograría derretir los alimentos y comer a gusto.

Luna intentaba calmar a los más pequeños con su guitarra en modo acústico, eran gente de distintas razas que habían perdido a sus familiares, gente morena con atuendos africanos, gente oriental, y gente morena y y de tez blanca. Leni había llegado con un montón de niños rescatados, entre ellos niños americanos y niños morenos con mala salud alimenticia, habían sido rescatados justo a tiempo antes de que el clima los haya hecho perecer.

Leni les había hecho prendas para el clima y los había envuelto para protegerlos del frío como unos bebés.

Lola vio curiosa los nuevos niños, a parte de los pequeños niños que de seguro no tenían una vida fácil antes del cataclismo también vio a unos niños conocidos, que recordaba haberlos visto antes, pensó en acercarse a ellos mientras ayudaba a dar de comer a las demás personas.

Leni por su parte decidió quedarse con los niños cuyos huesos sobresalían, se sintió triste por su situación así que decidió alegrarlos y acercarles a las hogueras. Hablaba con ellos y les escuchaba se comportó como su hermana mayor.

En cuanto a Lola, mientras repartía las latas con comida y las calentaba veía a tres chicos que definitivamente conocía, eran Winston, Roxanne y Lindsey Sweetwater. Estaban con otros niños cubiertos por las mantas y viendo tristes el fuego, sabían exactamente porque se veían así, y tenía que ser la heroína que necesitaban.

-Hola- se acercó la princesa a los niños que conocía y a los desconocidos- Soy la Princesa Nova.

No tuvo la reacción que esperaba, los chicos solo se quedaron callados. Lola aclaró su garganta y trajo bastantes latas con comida, las dividió en raciones justas para que sobraran para más después y se sentó junto a ellos, los chicos que no conocía comenzaron a charlar entre ellos y a conocerse Lola se alegró por eso.

-Y ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-No muy bien- respondió Lindsay algo brusco.

-Mmmm, tranquilos niños sé que todo saldrá bien.

-¿A sí? Y quién nos salvará, ustedes, no pudieron salvarnos de todo esto y ahora estamos atrapados en esta cueva con frío y perdidos- refunfuñó Lindsay enojando a Lola.

-Basta, no había manera de que alguien supiera que esto sucedería- Winston defendió a Lola sorprendiéndola.

-Silencio- encaró Lindsey- se supone que son héroes, ¿Es su forma de ayudarnos? ¿siendo totalmente inútiles?

-¡Oye, nosotros los salvamos de no ser por nosotros seguirían ayá afuera congelándose!- gritó Lola ya cansada de la actitud de Lindsey.

-Tranquila Princesa Nova, no la escuche, yo estoy muy agradecida- dijo Roxanne.

-¿Dónde están mis padres, dónde está mi familia? si son héroes deberían encontrarlos ya- gruñó más la niña.

Lola intentó ser amable con su archi enemiga, pero no valió la pena, solo se alejó rápidamente del lugar hasta salir.

-Espera- dijeron Winston y Roxanne al mismo tiempo, cuando Lola se fue dieron una mala cara a Lindsey.

Leni vio como su hermana salía de la cueva y fue donde ella preocupada de que saliera. Lola se sentó en la entrada tratando de calmarse para no aplastar la cabeza de Lindsay como una sandía.

-¿Lola? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada Leni, estoy bien- Lola sonaba su nariz, Leni supo rápidamente de que no lo estaba.

-Escucha Lola, si hay algo que te inquiete.

-¡No es nada Leni! ¡Ya déjame sola!- gritó Lola con furia.

Leni no pensaba en como calmar a su hermanita, así que solo se quedó sentada detrás de ella a esperar que ella se lo diga.

-No te dejaré sola Lola, lo sabes- dijo ella compasiva.

Lola al oír eso tuvo un nudo en la garganta, y no soportó más así que corrió donde Leni y la abrazó. El frío de los copos de nieve a cumulándose sobre ellas era insignificante comparado al calor de su abrazo.

-Lo siento... es que yo...

-Tranquila- Leni acariciaba su cabeza- Estas preocupada ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ¿Y si no podemos salvarlos? Y si no podemos estar juntos de nuevo.

-Está bien Lola, sé que lo haremos- Leni alzó la cabeza y su rostro cambio a uno preocupado, pero lo disimuló- Por ahora, vamos a dentro, y descansemos un poco antes de buscar la solución.

-Está bien- Lola sonó su nariz- Gracias Leni.

La modista le dio una sonrisa que la tranquilizó un poco, ella fue la primera en entrar, Lola la seguía por detrás hasta que un graznido llamó su atención. Era un pingüino de hielo.

-¿Eh?- dijo Lola confundida.

Hasta que unas garras de hielo la agarraron llevándosela hacia el centro del continente ártico.

-¡Lola!- gritó Leni al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¿Leni que pasó?- Luna oyó el grito y vino enseguida.

-Se la llevaron- gritaba con desesperación- Se llevaron a Lola.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué ocurre?- Lynn también llegó rápidamente.

-Se llevaron a Lola- explicó Luna.

-¡No es posible!- Lynn rápidamente fue corriendo en dirección de los secuestradores.

-¡Espera!- gritó Luna siguiendo a Lynn, sus parlantes aun no estaban del todo descongelados así que solo llevó su guitarra y voló hacia donde Lynn.

* * *

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Suéltenme!- exigía Lola lanzando sus coronas filosas y abriendo sus portales, pero los pingüinos voladores evitaban cada uno de sus ataques.

Lola estando boca abajo en el aire veía a lo lejos que la llevaban a unas montañas picudas totalmente cubiertas de hielo, se preguntó si la causa de todo ese desastre está dentro de esas montañas. Lola fue llevada dentro y quedó en medio de un cuarto oscuro, camino unos pasos sobre el suelo cristalino, y de repente una neblina espesa la rodeó y de un segundo a otro término dentro de una prisión de hielo.

Lola intentó cortar los barrotes pero al mínimo contacto sintió una carga eléctrica ligera que no le dejaban tocar los barrotes. Intentó abrir un portal pero estos desaparecían de inmediato.

Luego escuchó una risa lunática al fondo de toda esa habitación.

-¡Hola princesa!

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!

-Yo... Solo dime El Príncipe Helado.

-¿Eres el causante de todo esto?

-Sí, soy dueño de este reino de hielo, y todo príncipe necesita una princesa.

-¡Déjame ir!

-Lo siento, pero no, mis ayudantes tardaron mucho en encontrar una princesa que me acompañe en la conquista de todo este mundo.

-¡Estás demente!

-Sí... aunque veo que eres demasiado joven.

-Exacto, soy muy pequeña.

-Eh, mejor que nada.

-¡Oye! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Mis hermanas vendrán por mí!

-¿Más princesas? Entre más mejor ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Lola quedó asustada por la lunática risa del príncipe.

* * *

A lo lejos del palacio del hielo, tres figuras corrían a toda velocidad, Lynn jr. era quien estaba a la cabeza, a su lado estaban Luna y Leni, las tres hermanas corrían por la nieve directo a la entrada de las montañas picudas, sobre ellas habían nubes espesas que no dejaban ver la punta del palacio, así que entraron a la entrada principal.

Una vez dentro las tres chicas abrieron sus bocas sorprendidas de lo que vieron ahí, columnas y columnas de cubos de hielo, con personas dentro. Las tres volaron viendo todas esas personas apiladas como trofeos sobre todo el palacio de hielo, recordaban haber visto varias criaturas heladas llevando cubos de hielo, ahora saben lo que realmente llevaban. Entre todas esas personas habían anciano, adolescentes, adultos, bebés, y niños.

-Monstruo- dijo Luna al ver la colección de personas congeladas.

-Las salvaremos, estoy segura de ello.

-¡Oh no!- Leni gritó.

Lynn y Luna fueron hacia ella alteradas por el grito que hizo. Se acercaron y de inmediato supieron la razón del grito de la rubia.

-Chaz...

Leni estaba frente a un Chaz congelado, Leni no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas por ver a su novio en ese estado. Luna puso una mano en su hombro.

-Lo salvaremos Leni.

Luna le prometió a su hermana que buscarían la forma de descongelarlos, por ahora tenían que buscar a Lola y reunirse con las demás. Luna y Lynn se adelantaron.

-No te preocupes Chaz, te sacaré de ahí, lo prometo- dijo Leni con un nudo en la garganta, luego alcanzó a sus hermanas.

-¡Ayuda!

Las chicas oyeron una voz femenina venía de la cima, rápidamente fueron hacia allá.

Lola gritaba sabiendo que sus hermanas la escucharían, pero el príncipe se tapaba los oídos esperando a que su "princesa" se calle de una vez.

-Sabes, no hay una regla que diga que mi princesa deba estar congelada- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa de miedo.

Lola se alteró al ver al sujeto acercarse con su mano emanando chispas de hielo.

Luego un agujero en el suelo se produjo dejando ver a las tres heroínas entrando a la cámara del príncipe.

-¡Lola!

-¡Chicas!

-¡Más princesas!

El príncipe lanzó un rayo intentando congelar a las invitadas pero ellas esquivaron rápido, Lynn corrió planeando embestir a su oponente, pero este emergió una pila de hielo golpeándola contra el techo, Luna por su parte tocaba acordes con su guitarra cargándola lista para lanzarle rayos de energía, el príncipe levitó entre los aires esquivando cada rayo que le lanzaba la rockera, mientras distraían al villano Leni apareció detrás de la jaula de Lola.

-¡Leni!

-Voy a sacarte de ahí.

Intentó cortarla con su espada de tela pero el hielo era bastante resistente.

-Rayos.

Parece que el hielo estaba hechizado para que de alguna manera ningún poder pudiera destruirlo, Leni siguió intentando, hasta sintió algo detrás de ella.

-Hola pingüinos- dijo amablemente la chica.

Pero las aves congeladas solo emitieron un graznido fuerte que lastimaban los oídos de Leni y Lola.

El príncipe seguía luchando contra sus enemigas, creó nubes negras sobre él y de estas salían rayos de hielo.

-¡El poder de congelar! ¡El poder de congelar!- gritaba ansioso el príncipe de hielo.

Lynn y Luna con su poder de volar esquivaban los rayos hasta que una bola de hielo les cayó encima. El impacto fue tal que amabas atravesaron el suelo y terminaron en un cuarto inferior con varios cubos al rededor, al levantarse Luna y Lynn se impactaron.

-¡Sam!

-¡Paula!

Ambas amigas de las hermanas Loud se encontraban en ese aposento de hielo, entonces el Príncipe con un puño gigante de nieve las golpea derribándolas hacia abajo, ya había alistado unos picos de hielo en la profundidad para empalarlas pero Luna emite un grito. Este rompe absolutamente todos los cristales al rededor al igual que agrieta todo el palacio y de paso ensordece al príncipe, dándoles tiempo de escapar, Lynn le logra atinar un golpe que lo hace atravesar el muro de hielo llevándolo a las afueras, pero eso hace que el castillo se colapse.

En el último piso Lola y Leni tratan de mantener el equilibrio entre todo ese terremoto que provoca la lucha.

-Leni ¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé pero tenemos que irnos.

Leni atraviesa el suelo y carga con su fuerza la jaula de Lola sobre una plataforma de hielo, y cuando está a punto de salir escucha un grito.

-¡Ayuda!

Leni voltea y se da cuenta de que unas de las chicas que están atrapadas en el hielo logró descongelarse la cabeza gracias a Luna.

-Tranquilas, eh, ya voy.

Leni estaba intranquila, tenía que salvar a esas personas atrapadas en el hielo, pero tenía a Lola literalmente en sus hombros, intentó pensar rápidamente pero esa jamás fue su cualidad, ¿Cómo las salvaría siendo Leni? Ahí se dio cuenta de la solución, Leni a la velocidad del sonido envolvió en tela la jaula de Lola.

-Lola perdóname por esto.

-Perdonarte por queeeeeeeee...

Leni lanzó a Lola fuera del castillo antes de que se colapse, Leni bajó al piso inferior e igualmente hizo lo mismo con las chicas capturadas, entre ellas Sam estaba destapada la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo, Paula y su pierna derecha, Stella, y sus amigas Becky y Mandee.

Una vez cubierto ese piso se dispuso en salir hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían más personas abajo, Leni suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a salvarlas, fragmentos gigantes de hielo comenzaban a caer sobre las personas congeladas que casi estaban liberadas por las grietas en el hielo. Leni cubrió de tela a todos y cada uno y estos iban siendo jalados hacia el cielo debido a que estaban sujetados a la jaula de Lola la cual seguía su curso cayendo lejos del castillo, una vez todos han salido Leni se apresuró en crear una gigantesca red que atrapara a las personas afuera, cual araña tejió una tela en dos montañas picudas en las cuales las personas cayeron a salvo de una terrible caída.

El príncipe seguía lanzando rayos a las dos heroínas cuando vio que sus trofeos estaban escapando, al ver eso mandó dos gigantes gólems de nieve hacia ellos. Leni los logró ver, y debajo de esos gólems estaban los pobrecitos hombrecillos de nieve que vio antes, Leni se dirigió rápidamente a socorrerlos, los dos golems le tiraban estalactitas de hielo gigantes pero Leni saltaba entre ellas hasta dirigirse a los golems, tejió un mazo gigante de tela con los cuales aplastó la cabeza de los monstruos de nieve y rápidamente tejió unas mantas de una larga longitud para apartar a los golems de los pequeños hombres de nieve. Las criaturitas saltaron alegres por su heroína.

Lola por su parte seguía en la jaula, ni con la caída esa prisión se quebró, vio cerca suyo a las personas salvadas del palacio helado.

-¿Están bien?

-Estamos bien, aunque un poco fríos- dijo una de ellas, era Paula, con la mitad del cuerpo descongelado.

Lola vio a lo lejos, al príncipe dándole batalla a Lynn y Luna, Lynn golpeando los proyectiles de hielo que le lanzaba, y Luna intentando lanzarle rayos con su guitarra. Ella se sentía inútil por sus situación, no sabía cómo ayudar, con la desesperación, agarró un poco de nieve y esperó a que el tonto helado se acercara para desquitarse.

El príncipe levantó dos brazos de hielo y con estos agarró a las heroínas, el príncipe estaba a punto de impactarlas contra una gigantesca bola de hielo, pero una pequeña bola de nieve le dio en la corona que llevaba. Lynn, Luna y Leni voltearon hacia el origen del lanzamiento, fue Lola quien con su súper fuerza logró atinarle al villano. La jaula tenía la función de evitar todo súper poder, pero no le impedía a Lola lanzar la bola de nieve. Con la corona fuera de su posición el Príncipe cayó a la nieve y los gólems se deshicieron, la piel nevada de los hombrecillos se deshizo dando a conocer que eran niños controlados por el Príncipe, las personas atrapadas en los cubos de nieve lograron liberarse, y la jaula de Lola perdió poder.

-Ah, libre al fin- dijo Lola saliendo de su cárcel.

Las tres hermanas fueron con Lola y la felicitaron por su ataque, Lynn por su parte fue a ver a su amiga Paula, al igual que Luna fue con Sam.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Lynn acercándose a Paula.

-Sí, me siento bien- dijo Paula, levantándose pero de inmediato un dolor invadió su pierna haciendo que ella se arrodille.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Lynn preocupada.

-Mi pierna, ugh- se quejó Paula- Creo que se rompió.

-Oh no- dijo Lynn muy preocupada- Leni ven rápido.

-Ya voy ¿Qué pasó?- Dijo Leni, ella ya había llevado a los pequeños de vuelta con los demás.

-Se rompió la pierna.

-Oh no- Leni dio un gemido de preocupación y de inmediato cubrió su pierna con tela y la fortaleció como a un yeso.

Rápidamente Leni socorrió a cada persona que se haya lastimado vendándolas, Lola veía a todas esas personas varias estaban solas y tristes, pero también habían unas que se reunían con sus conocidos, con un cálido abrazo. Agachó la cabeza triste, Luna se acerca a ella y acaricia su cabello.

-¿Estás bien hermana?- dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es solo que extraño a nuestra familia.

-Yo también los extraño, pero descuida, aun estamos contigo- dijo Luna abrazando a Lola siendo correspondida.

De inmediato todos volvieron a la cueva con el portal de Lola, tuvo que abrir dos debido a la cantidad de personas. A lo lejos, un brazo metálico recogía la corona que se había caído.

* * *

Ya en la cueva, las personas se calentaban lo mejor que podían, hasta que vieron a lo lejos dos portales que traían más personas. Varias de ellas salieron a ver quienes eran, con la esperanza de que encontrarían a alguien conocido. Las personas que recién llegaban se encontraron aliviadas de llegar a un refugio, Leni acompañaba a Chaz y a sus amigas Becky y Mandee, Luna acompañaba a Sam, Lynn acompañaba a Paula, ayudándola a caminar. Las personas en la cueva lograron encontrar a varios seres cercanos, y lo demostraban saliendo al frío reuniéndose con ellas con un abrazo de alivio. Lindsay había salido a la entrada de la cueva, y logró ver a lo lejos dos figuras que volvieron sus ojos lagrimosos, eran sus padres, ellos la vieron y de inmediato fueron a abrazarla, Lindsay lloraba y reía mientras los abrazaba. Luego de entrar la pequeña Lindsay vio de lejos a la Princesa Nova, recordó las cosas feas que le dijo y se dirigió dónde Lola.

-Oye, P-Princesa Nova.

-¿Sí?- dijo Lola sin mucho interés.

-Lo, lo siento... perdón por lo que te dije, estaba enojada y triste, pero ahora mis papis están conmigo, te lo agradezco.

Lola se sorprendió, y aun más al recibir el abrazo de Lindsay, Lindsay sintiendo que se quitó un peso de encima se alejó de Lola y volvió con sus padres. Después de recuperar la razón, Lola volteó a ver a los demás niños, entre ellos Roxanne que también encontró a sus padres, se comenzó a sentir nostálgica al recordar a los suyos, hasta que una voz la llamó.

-Vaya, entonces ¿Hiciste una nueva amiga?- Dijo Winston.

-Yo... eh...- Lola estaba sonrojada por la aparición sorpresiva del rubio.

-Gracias, veo que hiciste a varios felices.

-De.. De nada, ¿También están tus padres aquí?

-No, pero sé que lograré encontrarlos porque confío en ustedes- dijo Winston sinceramente.

Lola sintió algo cálido dentro de ella.

-Gracias eh...

-Winston, un gusto- dijo el rubio.

-Igualmente- dijo Lola dándole un apretón de manos a su amor platónico.

Después de un tiempo Lola salió de la cueva, junto a Lynn, Luna, y Leni, la ventisca ya había cesado y se podía ver la luz del sol.

-Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos- dijo Luna.

-Oh- se quejó Leni- Ya me estaba encariñando.

-Tranquila Leni, una vez nos reunamos con las demás, lograremos reparar el mundo- dijo Lola.

Las demás asintieron y gracias a un portal de Lola lograron llegar rápido a su destino. Las personas en la cueva agradecían su ayuda con su sonrisa.

* * *

Una vez en el centro del mundo, literalmente hablando, el lugar se veía como se vería una pizza partida en tres pedazos, un pedazo totalmente cubierto de nieve, otro con tierra y árboles como de otoño y al fondo un gran bosque, y en el otro pedazo, un montón de escombros, cómo si fuera un mundo post apocalíptico.

Lola, Leni, Luna y Lynn habían llegado primero y enseguida llegaron Lori, Lily y Lana, las gemelas se abrazaron, al igual que Lily con Luna y Lynn, y Lori con Leni, luego intercambiaron.

-¡Chicas que gusto volver a verlas!

-Todo es tan loco y extraño.

-Ya quiero que acabe.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

Cada una contaba su experiencia en los lugares donde estaban y contaban sobre los enemigos que enfrentaron y a la gente que salvaron. Pasaron una hora esperando en ese punto, y los demás aun no llegaban, ya se estaban preocupando, voltearon a ver al último pedazo que faltaba, cuyo fondo expulsaba una tormenta siniestra.

* * *

En el laboratorio de Lisa, ella intentó buscar alguna solución en su monitor el cual estaba averiado, Lisa intentaba repararlo pero las raíces cada vez se infiltraban más en los circuitos de esa pantalla, frustrada buscó a ver algo útil, y logró encontrar el cubo interdimensional, fue hacia allá e intentó ver si aun servía, el sistema de transportación estaba averiado pero afortunadamente el sistema de comunicación aun servía. Intentó comunicar a su antiguo aliado que los ayudó contra los Loud malvados, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

-No, no, no, no.

Lisa comenzó a jalarse sus cabellos por el estrés intentando pensar en alguna respuesta, fue entonces que intentó contactar con ayuda exterior, y con exterior se refería a otro mundo, otro Loud, o alguien que conociera la amenaza, no sabía cómo, pero lo intentó, los científicos no son fanáticos del azar, pero si hay alguna probabilidad de que logre contactar ayuda, entonces lo intentará, puso unos comandos en la computadora, y escribió el llamado de auxilio. Al presionar un botón, las sondas de energía viajaron a la velocidad de La Luz, viajando a través del basto universo y su velocidad aumentaba hasta el punto de desaparecer de esa línea espacio temporal y viajando a través de túneles cuánticos. Las sondas estaban diseñadas para localizar algún sistema de reproducción, y las sondas de Lisa atravesaban cada vez más otros mundos, y se infiltraba en líneas telefónicas, líneas de cable, de otros mundos, fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para seguir transmitiendo el mensaje por diferentes mundos esperando que alguien que pueda ayudar, lo reciba.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo, el siguiente es el mundo final, si fuera un videojuego, sería la fase final contra el jefe final, ya dije final cuatro veces. Esta vez todo depende de ustedes, los Loud necesitan su ayuda, ustedes escojan ¿Qué héroe será el que recibirá esa señal de ayuda? Puede ser un héroe de otra franquicia, puede ser Anime, Serie, Película, o juego, cualquier personaje. Esto es un experimento narrativo que planeo implementar de la mejor manera posible, ahora la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué otro personaje secundario de la serie les gustaría que tuviera más interacción? Cualquier sugerencia en las reviews. Sin más que decir, me despido. Mando un saludo a:**

 **J0nas Nagera: Hola compañero, gracias por tu increíble review, puedo asegurarte de que habrá un capítulo más tranquilo antes de la siguiente saga. Me alegra que te haya gustado, quiero recalcar que cualquier inquietud me la pueden informar para seguir mejorando. Y si el personaje de Philip te gustó, puedo dar la posibilidad abierta de que vuelva a aparecer ¿Cómo? No se los diré, un saludo, y cuídate compañero.**

 **RCurrent: Lamento no haber respondido la anterior review, puse muchas referencias ese capítulo, así que no se cual identificaste jejeje. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, te mando un saludo y mucho ánimos.**

 **Este capítulo lo hubiera llamado el rescate de las waifus, pero le faltaban más waifus, como Carlota Casagrande, y más interacción con Stella y las amigas de Leni.**

 **Muchas bendiciones a todos, y hasta la próxima.**

 **Att: Might**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Capítulo 8: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing*****

* * *

-Muy bien, recapitulemos, nosotras nos encontramos con dos monstruos bastante feroces y peligrosos en donde estábamos ¿Verdad?

Todas asintieron.

-Entonces, en esa escalofriante zona hay un monstruo más, y viendo el lugar tal como es, diría que es mucho peor que los enemigos que ya enfrentamos, lo que significa... Que Luan, Lucy y Lincoln podrían estar en grave peligro.

* * *

El cielo tenía unos tonos anaranjados como un atardecer, pero tenía nubes lúgubres y oscuras, y como si el aceite de un auto cayera en un charco de agua, el cielo tenía deformaciones de color, el suelo estaba completamente árido y parece que toda vegetación ha sido diezmada, se podían ver unas ratas caminar entre todo esa desolación que presentaba la tierra, también se veían escombros en el lugar de casas y edificios.

En el suelo árido unas pequeñas pisadas se podían ver a lo lejos, estas eran de una pequeña niña perdida con su pequeño hermanito, estos corrían para huir de las temibles criaturas que abundan en ese mundo enfermo. Tres criaturas bestiales de dos metros, peludas sin ojos, colmillos derramando saliva y cuatro brazos con garras corrían vorazmente persiguiendo a los niños, estos encontraron un hoyo estrecho con pedazos de cemento alrededor de esa entrada, lograron entrar a duras penas, y esperaron dentro hasta que las bestias se vayan, pero estas los alcanzaron intentando agarrar a los pequeños metiendo los brazos por medio de los agujeros, incluso rasguñando un poco a la niña. Una silueta oscura venía a toda velocidad a ese mismo punto llamando la atención de las bestias. Estos monstruos corrieron hacia esa figura, y la niña con curiosidad asomó su ojo a ver si las bestias ya se fueron, lo que vio fue una figura pequeña combatiendo contra esas fieras destruyéndolas con rayos de energía, al ver que había incinerado a los tres monstruos la figura se dirigió donde los pequeños, la niña asustada abrazó a su hermano e intentó no moverse, los escombros que los escondían se levantaron dejándolos a plena vista y la niña solo intentó cubrirse y cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor. La pequeña temblaba hasta que una voz amigable le hizo sentir tranquilidad.

-Descuiden, ya están a salvo- Dijo el joven con el pedazo de concreto encima de su mano.

La niña entró en confianza y sujetada de la mano de su hermanito salió de su escondite- ¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy... Liberty.

* * *

Después de dejar a los pequeños en un lugar seguro lejos de todo monstruo, Lincoln siguió su camino al punto de encuentro, pero su demora se debía a que en todo momento encontraba gente en apuros, huyendo de monstruos, Lincoln usó sus poderes para salvarlos, y encontrarles un lugar seguro.

A lo lejos parecía haber un reloj gigante, el Big Ben, Lincoln caminaba entre todo ese suelo árido buscando alguna señal de vida.

Lincoln escuchó unos rugidos a lo lejos, fue rápidamente a esconderse en las ruinas de ese reloj gigante, las criaturas voladoras de las cuales se ocultaba eran unos ojos con alas de murciélago, según veía, cada vez que esos ojos veían a alguien estos se convertían en piedra, Lincoln lo vio mientras se llevaban a algunos animales a un lugar lejano.

* * *

El lugar en el que se encontraba era literalmente un agujero, Lucy ha estado caminando durante una hora en un lugar bajo suelo, estaba buscando vida que pudiera salvar, pero no sentía la presencia de alguien en todo ese tiempo, decidió que ya sería la hora de regresar a la superficie, con un portal de su mano se abrió paso a la superficie, no importaba cuantas veces lo vería con sus propios ojos, siempre le sorprendía lo mal que se puso su mundo tras ese cataclismo.

Recordaba como era todo antes del desastre, y lo añoraba, ni ella entendía como la duquesa de la oscuridad, se abrumaría con tanta demencia en el aire, que daría lo que sea para volver a ver aunque sea la luz del sol, se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un pastizal seco, se arrodilló cerca de ahí y notó unas flores carbonizadas.

-Tranquila pequeña, ahora no tendrás que soportar la oscuridad que domina esta tierra, descansa y que tus sueños brillen más allá del plano material- recitó Lucy a la pequeña difunta.

Ella siguió caminando buscando a personas que salvar antes de encontrarse con sus hermanas, una sombra extraña pasó por encima de ella, la vio como un pterodáctilo, no sabría su tamaño exacto, pero tenía el tamaño de al menos una casa para cinco personas, el ave sobrevolaba sobre ella, Lucy no quiso atacar al animal porque sentía algo familiar en esa criatura, sentía que era un simple animal desafortunado que sufrió alguna transformación, como la sufrió el planeta.

Siguió su camino transportándose por todo lugar, intentando encontrar a sus otros dos hermanos, hasta que vio una figura familiar, esta caminaba por donde habían pilas de rocas, Lucy reconocía esas rocas, algunas parecían fragmentos de las pirámides de las culturas indígenas de centro y Sudamérica, y otras eran pedazos de las estatuas de la isla de Pascua.

-Suspiro...- Lucy esperaba que fuera alguien familiar.

* * *

Luan caminaba sin rumbo entre un montón de ruinas buscando señales de vida, buscaba a sus hermanos por todo ese tiempo, pero simplemente no encontraba a nadie, intentaba contar un chiste para aligerar un poco la tensión en la que se encontraba, pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada.

-Miren esta roca- Luan levantó una roca- Es tan... dura... y rocosa... ja, ja...bah.

Luan la lanzó lejos frustrada de su bloqueo humorístico, la verdad es que esa ola de locura la había desconcertado bastante. Usaba su habilidad para detectar emociones pero no encontraba algún alma a quien alegrar, y si la encontraba, ahora no tenía material para risas. Se detuvo un momento, escuchó pasos, Luan tomó posición de combate, una figura grande se dejaba ver por la niebla que azotaba el lugar, la figura se dividió en dos, luego en tres, y finalmente en cinco. Estas se movieron cada vez más veloz al rededor de ella, Luan estaba preparada para pelear, esas figuras eran del tamaño de elefantes, y parecía que había algo montado sobre ellas, parecían personas. La niebla se disipó.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, miren, miren, miren, tenemos carne fresca para las monturas- decía una de las figuras.

-¿Te perdiste niña? Debes de estar asustada, que bueno que vinimos justo a tiempo, o unos vándalos pudieron haberte encontrado antes.

Los jinetes sobre esas bestias peludas de pelaje blanco, bestias que no dejaban ver sus ojos, parecían tener peculiaridades, uno de ellos estaba hecho de metal, usaba un sombrero de paja, y una túnica rasgada y negra, otros dos parecían títeres de madera, con maquillaje de payaso, mejillas rojas y nariz blanca, vestimenta rayas de morado y amarillo, y dos de ellos eran bastante familiares.

-¿Señor Cocos?... ¡¿Coronel Galleta?!

Ambas figuras humanoides entrecerraron los ojos intentando ver mejor a la joven.

-No te conozco- dijo el Coronel Galleta.

-Pero te vez exquisita- dijo el señor Cocos, con una sonrisa macabra.

Luan retrocedió un paso por lo incómodo y atemorizante que era ver a sus viejos títeres vivos.

-Ven chiquilla, ven a jugar un poco con nosotros- dijo el juguete de metal acercando su bestia hacia Luan.

Los cinco jinetes corrían al rededor de Luan levantando polvo sobre el rostro de la comediante, pero de repente los cinco jinetes comenzaron a levitar lejos de la heroína lejos. Lucy los había alejado de su hermana.

-No hay tiempo para jugar Luan.

-¡Lucy!- Luan fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermana.

-¿Encontraste a Lincoln?

-No, espero que esté bien.

-Él estará bien.

Ahora juntas Luan y Lucy caminaban por la ruta buscando alguna salida, fue entonces que Lucy se detuvo.

-¿Lucy que ocurre?

-Siento algo, una presencia.

Ambas se escondieron bajo tras unos escombros esperando a que la presencia se acercara más a ellas para ver si es enemigo o amigo. La silueta era de una chica, una niña pelirroja, con eso en mente Luan y Lucy se dirigieron donde la pequeña.

-Hola pequeña, ¿estás perdida?

-Yo... eh...- decía ella nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no somos enemigos, ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

-A decir verdad, no, estoy buscando a mi familia.

-Te ayudaremos a buscar a tu familia- dijo Luan- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-C-Cristina.

* * *

Luan y Lucy caminaron junto a Cristina buscando un refugio para la pelirroja, Luan podía sentir sus emociones, se sentía asustada y preocupada, estaba buscando a su familia, ella sabe lo que se siente, justo en esos momentos es la mayor preocupación de la mayoría de personas perdidas en ese mundo enfermo, Luan intentó animarla, infló un animal de globo para la pequeña pero el intento de animarla resultó en un fracaso, Luan sentía que había perdido su toque y que ese mundo la estaba afectando.

-Luan ¿Sientes eso?

Luan se detuvo un momento por lo que dijo Lucy.

-Sí, los siento.

Luan y Lucy sentían las presencias de otras personas reunidas en un lugar, justo al norte de su posición, las tres chicas corrieron hasta ese punto, vieron varios letreros de comida rápida destrozados y otros dañados, vieron el sitio conocido como Gus Games and Grub, el cual Lincoln suele frecuentar para jugar con sus amigos. El sujeto estaba casi enterrado en la arena, y la entrada estaba hasta la mitad sumergida en el suelo, Lucy pudo llevarlas adentro donde encontraron a un montón de personas de Royal Woods ahí.

Cristina se apresuró rápidamente adentro para ver si lograba encontrar a su familia, pero el resultado fue en vano. Ella derrotada se sentó en uno de los muros, Luan podía ver distintos niños entre todos esos refugiados, varios de ellos al percatarse de los héroes fueron donde ellas con ojos esperanzadores buscando palabras de aliento que les ayude a superar su situación. Lucy y Luan tuvieron que aunque sea fingir que sabían la solución. Pero entre ellas se vieron a sí mismas atrapadas. Lucy fue a calmar a los niños y a algunos adultos, entre las dos organizaron que los adultos repartieran la comida en raciones pequeñas para todos. Lucy mientras ayudaba notaba la presencia de un viejo amigo, Rocky.

-Sorpresa- dijo ella en voz baja.

Cuando quiso acercarse a hablar con el pelirrojo, otra figura conocida emergió de las sombras, Silas, Lucy se frustró al ver que justo en ese momento ellos estaban en el mismo lugar, entonces Lucy jamás se acercó a ninguno de los dos. Prefiriendo guardar distancia Lucy fue al techo.

Cristina por su parte tenía la cabeza escondida dentro de sus rodillas.

-Hola, ¿Tienes hambre?

Cristina alzó la cabeza, una voz dulce de una niña le estaba ofreciendo un poco de comida de la cocina de ese lugar, eran unas papas viejas.

-Gracias- dijo ella melancólica.

La extraña se sentó junto a ella y comieron juntas, era una chica de pelo naranja, conversó con Cristina para hacerla sentir mejor, debido a que ellas eran las únicas niñas de su edad en el lugar, Cristina se mostró distante por unos momentos, pero luego comenzó a soltarse más al contagiarse de la personalidad activa de su compañera, su nombre era Paige, al igual que ella había sido separada de su familia y terminó en su sitio de juegos favorito, no se dejó deprimir por el mal tiempo y se aseguraba a ella misma que todo saldría bien, Cristina era un poco más escéptica, pero le agradaba sentir ese tipo de optimismo.

En el techo estaba Luan abrazando sus rodillas viendo el paisaje, que constaba de varios monstruos dominando el perverso lugar, Lucy se acercó a ella.

-Hola Luan.

-Hola Luz.

-¿Contemplando la vista?

-Sí, no hay mucho que contemplar- dijo ella con una actitud desganada.

-...

Lucy se sentó a su lado y contempló el fondo, normalmente ella apreciaría un mundo sacado de las camionetas de bandas metálicas y diabólicas, pero viviéndolo por sí misma, le hacía extrañar demasiado la luz del sol, no se imaginaba lo que deberían estar pasando los mortales, y su hermana.

-¿Sabías que nos colocaron nombres de superheroínas?...- Lucy se detuvo esperando una reacción por parte de su hermana- El mío es Dark Queen, y el tuyo es Funny Fist…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la cual se fue al ver a Luan sin reacción aun- Luan, ¿Te preocupa algo?

-Pues ahora que lo dices...

-Quizás un chiste pueda animarnos a las dos.

Luan bajó la mirada.

-Encontré al Sr. Cocos y al Coronel Galleta.

-¿A sí?

-Estaban vivos, me hubiera gustado abrazarlos... pero me atacaron.

-Oh... pero tal vez no sabían quien eras.

-Aún así, no creí que le hicieran eso a alguien... y ya no sé como hace reír a la gente.

Lucy quedaba callada, si se pudieran ver sus ojos, estos denotarían preocupación por su hermana. Permanecieron unos segundos calladas hasta que Lucy habló.

-Luan...- Lucy dio un suspiro de verdad- Los girasoles, y el sol tienen algo en común...

Luan se intrigó por las palabras de la poetiza.

-Ambos destilan vida y prosperidad, igual que el mar azul...

En momentos de oscuridad, es buena un poco de luz...

y siento que nadie brinda más calor...

Que la alegría que nos das tú.

Luan sonrío con los ojos reteniendo lágrimas y abrazó a su hermana, la chica oscura esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al sentir la calidez de su abrazo.

-Oye Luan, ¿Sabes algo sobre relaciones?

Luan se separó del abrazo rápidamente y distrajo todos sus pensamiento con las emociones que esa pregunta le hizo sentir.

-¿Lucy?- dijo ella como si de un programa de comedia romántica se tratase.

-¿Qué pasaría si dos chicos gustan de ti, y no puedes saber quién es mejor?- Dijo Lucy algo ruborizada.

Los monstruos quedarían aterrados por el grito agudo que causó Luan con esa historia de un triángulo amoroso.

* * *

En un lugar no tan feliz, Lincoln Loud se dirigía a toda velocidad a buscar a sus dos hermanas para ir de una vez al punto de reunión y trazar un plan para deshacer todo el caos, pero mientras más seguía avanzando sentía que unos ojos lo observaban, sin darse cuenta que un puño gigante se estrelló directo a su cuerpo dejándolo incrustado en el suelo. El monstruo que lo golpeó era uno rocoso, junto a él habían otros monstruos, un tanque de agua con boca, dientes picudos y patas de araña de madera, otro monstruo era un camión con tentáculos que salían de las ventanas y ruedas gigantes con púas. Lincoln se enfrentó a cada uno de estos, primero golpean al monstruo rocoso y destrozándolo, para luego romper las patas de madera del tanque de agua, pero luego el camión lo agarró con sus tentáculos y lo sujetó para que los ojos voladores lo transformen en piedra. Lincoln lo jaló hasta dejarlo en el suelo abollado.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Somos subordinados del jefe.

-¿Quién es su jefe?

-El quiere verte.

Lo último que sintió Lincoln fue un golpe en la nuca, cayendo inconsciente.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Lincoln tenía su cuerpo hecho piedra, no podía mover más que su cabeza, vio que el camión lo tenía atado sobre sí y lo llevaba a una pirámide flotante, la cual destellaba luces brillantes desde sus aberturas, como si fuera una fiesta con luces fosforescentes. Al entrar Lincoln podía ver que en efecto dentro de esa pirámide se llevaba a cabo una fiesta donde un montón de monstruos bailaban como desquiciados, vio un ponche vivo que regaba su jugo mientras bailaba, vio un sujeto parecido al Recolector, entre otros monstruos genéricos de películas de miedo.

Mientras subía hasta la cima de la pirámide por una escalera de oro, veía como había humanos esclavos cargando piedras a donde otros humanos tallaban estatuas, entre ellos habían niños, y pudo distinguir algunos conocidos. Flip picando piedra con cadenas en el cuello, Jordan chica tallando el cuerpo de un adolescente, y Chandler cargando piedras. Algunas de esas personas lo vieron y con ojos desesperanzados vieron como llevaban al héroe directo a lo que ellos veían, como el destino de no retorno.

Mientras la fiesta seguía con esa música con órganos y electrónica, el camión llevó a Lincoln con el jefe, de quien estaban basados esas estatuas.

El jefe, un chico de unos catorce años, castaño con un traje negro elegante como para una ópera con capa negra, sentado en un trono gigante compuesto de personas convertidas en piedra, el chico tomaba sobre una copa de cristal un líquido rojo con un ojo como decorativo, mientras absorbía vio como traían a Lincoln frente a él, y una sonrisa sádica se dejó ver en su rostro junto a unos temerosos ojos amarillos que se le hacían bastante familiar. El sujeto se dirigió hacia él flotando.

-Miren quien tenemos aquí, es el héroe de este mundo, dime ¿Te gusta la fiesta?

El desconocido le pasa flotando una copa con un ojo y un gusano.

-¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?

-Wow, relajado señor estirado, solo vengo para festejar.

-¿Festejar qué?

-Pues la conquista de tu mundo, obvio.

-Lamento informarte, que mis compañeras y yo te detendremos, así que mejor vayan empacando sus cosas porque este mundo está bajo mi protección.

Mientras hablaba un esqueleto se dirigía hacia el jefe.

-Señor B, le traigo su bebida.

-¿Que no ves que estoy atendiendo a nuestro invitado?- El jefe le dio un rayo que hizo polvo al esqueleto.

Después de haber hecho polvo a su sirviente el sujeto olió algo peculiar, y ese olor lo dirigió hacia Lincoln.

-Huelo, algo, tu esencia... _sniff…_ es muy parecida a la mía...

-Oye, te propongo algo, devuelve todo como estaba y quizás no te demos una paliza tan fuerte, ¿De acuerdo?

-Déjame pensar... ¡NOOOOOO!

Todo el lugar tembló, fue un temblor que se sintió por todo el planeta, los habitantes de las otras zonas también lo sintieron, al igual que las Loud que esperaban en el centro.

* * *

Luan y Lucy se levantaron preocupadas de lo que pudo ser ese temblor, una figura negra se apareció al lado de Lucy.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la gótica pregunta al pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Luan.

-Es Lincoln, lo encontraron.

-¡Lincoln!

-Está capturado, tenemos que salvarlo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Debemos ir por las otras!

-Tranquila Luan, enviaré a uno de mis esbirros a avisarles, nosotras adelantémonos- Lucy emite un silbido.

Luan ve algo aproximarse, era un murciélago gigante colocándose frente a ellas, el murciélago lame a Lucy y ella le daba un abrazo.

-¿Ese es?

-Colmillitos, llévanos con Lincoln- Lucy se coloca sobre Colmillos y Luan hace lo mismo.

A lo lejos un objeto de metal sobrevuela el lugar analizando las situaciones de ese mundo, el objeto teniendo la forma de una píldora presencia la partida de Lucy y Luan dirigiéndose al centro de esa zona, inmediatamente se dirige al centro del mundo donde las hermanas Loud.

* * *

En ese punto las chicas estaban viendo el panorama del último mundo el cual está dominado por bestias deformes y escabrosas, Lori analizaba el lugar creando una estrategia para combatir al que sería el enemigo final para salvar el mundo, cuando en la tierra comienza a formarse un mensaje escrito por uno de los ayudantes de Lucy.

-Lincoln... en problemas- dice Leni leyendo ese mensaje.

-¡Oh no!- exclamaron las gemelas.

-Lucy nos envío este mensaje, posiblemente ella y Luan van a rescatarlo- aseguró Lucy.

- _En efecto mis hermana_ s- dijo una voz bastante familiar.

Lisa estaba proyectada en forma de holograma ante sus hermanas.

-¡Lisa!

- _Mis sondas han analizado cada rincón del último cuadrante, la localización de nuestro hermano está justo en el centro, y para ayudar a nuestros tres hermanos debemos ir todas y acabar con el último enemigo._

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- dijo Luna alistando la guitarra.

- _No tan rápido, primero tenemos que llevar más equipo_ \- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa y deshaciendo el holograma.

Sobre las chicas se forma una sombra junto a un viento de aterrizaje, la camioneta familiar a arribado donde ellas con nuevas funcionalidades.

* * *

Luan y Lucy sobre Colmillos vuelan en dirección a la guarida del villano, ambas se colocan cerca de una de las entradas por la cima y ocultas entran sigilosamente a buscar a su hermano, Lucy le dijo a su mascota que espera afuera por si necesitan ayuda.

Lincoln estaba forzando su prisión de tierra pero esta era muy dura, sin embargo ya logró hacerle una grieta pequeña, mientras seguía concentrando su poder para liberarse pensó en distraer a el jefe.

-¿Quién eres?

El jefe abrió los ojos sonriente.

-¡¿Quién soy yo?! Soy la personificación de la locura y la maldad, soy el destructor de mundos, el organizador de fiestas infinitas, tu llámame... Bipper. Lo explicaré con una canción.

Bipper soltó a Lincoln sobre su trono y luego de un aplauso liberó una bola disco sobre toda la pirámide con destellos dorados.

 **(Instrumental de Shiny de la película Moana)**

 _Bien, tu servidor nunca fue como lo ves_  
 _Fui un niño triste y frágil_  
 _Soy feliz como un diamante_  
 _Más que ayer_  
 _¡Poderoso soy, baby!_

Bipper sostiene a Lincoln con dos manos flotantes gigantes y lo hace girar.

 _Tienes que escuchar_  
 _A tu corazón_  
 _¿Así te dijo el anciano?_

Lincoln alza las cejas sorprendido.

 _En dos palabras_  
 _Voy su frase a destrozar_  
 _Te engañó_

 _Prefiero mi brillo_  
 _Cual tesoro del pirata que se hundió_  
 _Limpia ahí_  
 _Y muestra su brillo_  
 _Brillaré como el cuellito de un bebé_  
 _Ah, ya sé_  
 _¿Tú qué crees?_

Bipper acerca dos humanos junto a él.

 _Humanos bobos son_  
 _Seguirán lo que les brille_  
 _Novatos_

 _Oh, y aquí vienen ya_  
 _Por la luz que les da brillo_

Bipper los transforma en piedra y los coloca en el gigantesco trono de humanos.

 _Mm, bonito_

 _Un trono gratis (gratis)_

Bipper se acerca peligrosamente a Lincoln con sus manos brillando

 _Serás esclavo (esclavos)_

 _-_ ¡Hey!- Llama una voz desde una de las aberturas, era Luan.

Luan y Lucy corren en dirección a Bipper cuando de pronto unas manos gigantes de roca las retiene sin darles alguna ventaja.

 _Wow, wow, wow_

 _Muñequitas con su facha sufren hoy_  
 _Chiquititas heroínas con corazón_  
 _¡Auch!_

Bipper las golpea desde lo lejos y las utiliza como pelota, luego las sostiene desde el cuello de sus trajes.

 _Qué terrible numerito_  
 _No enganchan_  
 _¿Cachan?_  
 _Ya no actúan, ni asustan más_

El monstruo las lanza hasta una pared golpeándolas con fuerza y dejándolas en rodillas.

 _Les agradezco su entrada en el mal_  
 _Y sus poderes que adoran_

Bipper forma tenazas de la nada y las vuelva a enganchar para luego lanzarlas al aire y golpearlas con otra masa de roca.

 _Pues sólo yo soy obra_  
 _De arte en sí al brillar_  
 _Sin esconder, jamás_

 _Porque brillo_

Luan y Lucy caen al suelo adoloridas, Bipper hace aparecer un bastón y un sombrero negros y con ellos empieza a bailar.

 _Un diamante en bruto es mi resplandor_  
 _Qué pasión_  
 _Pasión por mi brillo_  
 _Traen sus armas contra mí sin compasión_

Bipper le guiña un ojo a Lincoln, luego se dirige a las chicas, Lincoln se libera y va a atacar a Bipper.

 _Qué lindas son_  
 _Pues oirán_

Bipper toma por la espalda a Lincoln y lo arroja al suelo, luego aumentando de tamaño agarra el pie de Lincoln con su bastón y lo arrastra hacia él.

 _Trata ya, ya, ya_  
 _Pero no te empeñes en vencer_  
 _A tan perfecto ser, ¡qué placer!_

Lincoln en el suelo es golpeado por el puño gigante de Bipper, luego acerca a las dos hermanas junto a Lincoln y con los tres juntos Bipper comienza a aplastarlos con una pila rocosa. Todo eso mientras sonríe.

 _Y así se morirán_  
 _Yo voy a arrancar de un tirón_  
s _u corazón_

Bipper quita la bola disco y en cambio el ambiente cambia a uno oscuro y siniestro, solo se ven los ojos amarillos de Bipper. Acto seguido hace flotar a los tres héroes mostrándoles portales donde se podían ver a cada una de las hermanas Loud restantes.

 _Lejos están de los suyos_  
 _Cazando el amor de estos seres_

Ilumina al resto de humanos que están allí lejos.

 _Queridos se sienten_

Se dirige a Lincoln acercándolo a su rostro.

 _Y rudo te crees_  
 _Más tu armadura dura no es_

Bipper agarra a Lincoln con una mano gigante de piedra y aumentándola de tamaño hace que arrastre al peliblanco por toda la pared de la guarida.

 _¡Héroe!_

Bipper lanza a Lincoln por los aires.

 _Tu castigo está adelante_

Con un pie gigante de piedra lo patea como a un balón dejándolo a unos metros del monstruo.

 _De verdad que soy brillante_

 _Asimila este final no tan feliz_

Bipper comienza a crear un tornado a su alrededor girando a los tres héroes y viéndolos con una sonrisa siniestra.

 _C'est la vie_  
 _Mon ami_  
 _¡Y yo brillo!_  
 _Aunque rueguen yo los voy a destruir_  
 _Para mí_

Lucy, Luan y Lincoln son lanzados hacia una pared débiles y vulnerables, ven borroso al monstruoso ser.

 _Jamás tendrán mi brillo_  
 _¡Y nadie se irá sin brillo!_

Lo último que los hermanos vieron fueron los dientes de Bipper con su cínica sonrisa y sus ojos amarillos.

* * *

Estando en la Van Familiar o más comúnmente llamada Vanzilla, Lori iba conduciendo la van que ahora funcionaba como Vehículo volador para dirigirse más velozmente a la ubicación del malvado enemigo que tiene a su querido hermano capturado, Leni, Lola, Lana, Lily, Luna, Lisa, Lynn y Lisa iban más que preparadas para cualquier peligro que pueda venir, Lisa había preparado y recuperado todo arsenal que pudieran necesitar por si las cosas se ponen difíciles pero esperaba no tener que usarlas. No obstante gracias a una de las invocaciones de Lucy es que una pequeña sombra transformada en murciélago los guiaba a la guarida del enemigo.

Ya estando en posición los Loud planean una estrategia que consta de entrar cada una por las aberturas rodeando la gran pirámide flotante, una vez dentro tienen una tiene que llamar la atención para saber que amenazas hay dentro de esa base, luego de eso activaría un campo de fuerza que la protegería de cualquier ataque dejando a los atacantes vulnerables contra la velocidad de Lori y Lynn, acto seguido el resto de hermanas acorralarían a los enemigos restantes listas para liberar a Lincoln.

Pero una vez adentro, a penas ponen un pie en el obscuro lugar, sienten que todo su poder se pone tieso y ya no tienen movilidad.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta Luna.

-¡AAAHHHH!

Todas las chicas terminan en el centro de esa guarida, y todas flotaban en fila sin la posibilidad de moverse, acto seguido cada una terminó envuelta en raíces y fortificadas con hielo, las chicas sabían exactamente quienes eran los responsables de eso.

La Bestia salió de la oscuridad del lado derecho de la pirámide, y el Príncipe emergió deslizándose sobre hielo desde el otro lado, luego sus tres hermanos se unieron a ellos.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Luan! ¡Lucy!

-¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Una risa maquiavélica se oyó por todos los rincones del oscuro lugar, el chico conocido como Bipper se unió a sus tres aliados.

-¿Bien chicos qué tenemos aquí?

-Los héroes de este mundo- Dijo la bestia.

-Parecen una familia- Remató el Príncipe.

-Si son una familia deben de tener muchos amigos ¿Verdad?- dijo Bipper- ¡Sólo habrá que conocer sus identidades secretas!

Los Loud veían con miedo a sus cautivadores, sudaban, y su garganta se sentía pesada. Lori intentó zafarse de su captura pero parecía que anulaban sus poderes, lo mismo con los demás, Lisa intentó alcanzar el control en su muñeca pero estaba demasiado atada.

-Son la familia Loud- dijo la bestia- La familia más numerosa de Royal Woods.

-RRRRRRoyal Woods- pronunció Bipper- Traigamos unos cuantos invitados aquí.

Uno por uno, con el destello de una llama azul, aparecían cada uno de los habitantes de Royal Woods sobre los tres villanos que dominaban el lugar, y en el centro de todos los pueblerinos, se encontraban los más cercanos de la familia Loud.

Lori vio a Bobby y a los Casagrande, junto a sus amigos de la universidad y viejos amigos de la escuela.

Leni vio a todos sus amigos y a su novio, su angustia se ocultaba tras su máscara.

Luna vio a su banda, y sus amigos Chunk y Tabby, también vio a los músicos Mick y Smooch.

Luan vio a sus compañeros de teatro y sus amigos de la escuela de payasos y a su conejito.

Lynn vio a sus equipos de todos los deportes que practica.

Lucy veía a sus amigos del club de góticos, a su amiga Haiku y su mascota Colmillos.

Lana vio a su amigo Skippy junto a su mejor amigo Brinquitos y sus mascotas.

Lola vio a sus competidoras de los certámenes de belleza, a Winston y Lindsay.

Lisa vio a sus colegas científicos, a sus compañeros de clase, sus maestros y su amiga Darcy,

Lily vio a su vecino, su abuelo, los niños que conoció del jardín de infantes, y sus padres. La bebé estaba a punto de llorar.

Lincoln por último vio a sus compañeros de clase, sus conocidos, compañeros, sus mejores amigos, sus profesores, sus héroes de la tele, todos y cada uno que el conocía estaban ahí. Demasiado sospechoso para que solo los habitantes de Royal Woods estén ahí.

-¿Y qué haría más jugoso este encuentro?- dijo Bipper en voz baja- Ah ya sé, ¡Habitantes de Royal Woods!- dijo él como si tuviera un altavoz- ¡Conocen a estos héroes, protegen el mundo de su devastación, pues estos supuestos héroes no pudieron detener su nueva vida a manos de nosotros sus nuevos amos de toda la eternidad, estos mocosos no pudieron hacerlo porque son solo niños, niños incapaces de protegerse a sí mismos, por eso yo les presento!...

Bipper chasquea los dedos y uno por uno, empezando por Lori y terminando en Lincoln, sus cascos y máscaras desaparecieron revelando sus rostros.

-¡Lincoln!- gritó Ronnie Ann.

-No puede ser- dijo Chaz.

-¡Lori!- gritó Bobby.

-¿Los Loud son los defensores de la tierra?

-¿Por qué no lo supe antes?

-¡Sálvennos!

-¡Auxilio Louds!

-¡Lisa!

Los monstruos que creó Bipper estaban reunidos en los bordes de la pirámide viendo desde las alturas la función.

-Vaya, son solo unos mocosos- dijo uno de los jinetes que quizo atacar a Luan, el muñeco de metal.

El Sr. Cocos y el Coronel Galleta veían callados la escena.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja, que divertido!- expresó el príncipe.

-Ahora que ya saben su identidad, quiero dejar algo muy en claro, en nuestro mundo no existen los héroes, y por eso los eliminaré a cada uno, uno por uno, solo por diversión. ¿Quién será el primero?

-¡NOOOO!- Gritaron Lynn y Rita, al igual que muchos de los conocidos de los Louds, todos protestaban alimentando las ansias de Bipper de hacerlo.

-¡DE TIN!

Lori cierra los ojos.

-¡MARIN!

Luna cierra los ojos.

-¡YO NO FUI!

Lana cierra los ojos.

-¡FUISTE!

Lincoln cierra los ojos.

-¡TUUUUUUU!

Antes de que Bipper chasqueara los dedos, una explosión surgió del techo de la guarida de los tres villanos, estos cubrieron sus cabezas de los escombros, al disiparse el humo, vieron la causa de esa interrupción, una nave sobrevolaba la pirámide flotante, una nave gran de apariencia tecnológica bastante avanzada, Lisa vio que tenía un mejor diseño que su cubo, debajo de esa nave se veían las siluetas de tres guerreros, dos mujeres y un hombre. Las tres figuras saltaron sobre los villanos quienes no perdieron tiempo en ir a atacar a los intrusos que interrumpieron su sacrificio.

Una de las mujeres se puso en medio de los villanos y azotando su brazo emitió una energía que paralizó a los tres monstruos por un momentos. En un as de luz el hombre se movía a gran velocidad cortando la prisión que retenía a los Loud liberándolos. Las tres figuras se posaron frente a los Louds.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Lynn.

-Yo soy Excalibur- dijo el hombre cuya apariencia parecía el traje de un esgrimista pero con formaciones algo grotescas, y sin rostro, sostenía una espada- Ella es Nova- Señaló a una mujer sin rostro con apariencia de androide, piel blanca con formaciones grises en los brazos y piernas, parecía llevar una corona con energía celeste- Y ella es Valkyr- señaló a la mujer quien usaba un tipo de máscara negra con verde azuloso, parecía llevar astas pequeñas de plomo, un cuerpo naranja con café oscuro y tenía unas garras- Recibimos un mensaje de auxilio, e identificamos lo más pronto posible esta dimensión.

-¡Recibieron mi mensaje!- dijo Lisa con alegría.

-Nosotros detendremos a los villanos, ¿Pueden pelear?

-¡Si!

-Entonces ayuden a evacuar a esas personas- ordenó Excalibur alzando su espada para combatir- ¡Warframes! Vamos al ataque.

Las dos mujeres lo siguieron hacia los enemigos sobrenaturales. Bipper por su parte ya se había liberado.

-¡Monstruos, ataquen a todos y no dejen supervivientes!

Todas las bestias dentro de la pirámide gritaron furiosamente y se dirigieron hacia los habitantes de Royal Woods y los conocidos de los Loud, mientras tanto el equipo Warframe atacaba a los enemigos sobrenaturales como distracción.

-Ya oyeron al extraño, literalmente ¡Muévanse!

* * *

-¿Creen que pueden hacer tanto ruido?- dijo Luna refiriéndose al grito de los monstruos. Ella dio un grito más potente que sacó del camino a varios monstruos como si fueran olas de maremotos, con su guitarra y sus amplificadores reparados rasgó las cuerdas emitiendo ondas que crearon un hoyo en la pared, con los cuales Luna con su habilidad creó caminos de roca para que escaparan los pueblerinos. Lola los ayudaba con sus portales al igual que Lucy.

Bipper estaba combatiendo con Excalibur con una espada de energía hasta que se dio cuenta que sus cautivos estaban escapando. Expulsando energía de su cuerpo alejó a Excalibur de él y flotó al cielo alzando sus manos y haciendo que la pirámide desprendiera sus rocas y que se formara una especie de tornado en el cual no permitiría escapar a los humanos.

-¡Bestia! ¡Príncipe!- llamó Bipper a sus aliados.

Ellos asintieron y tanto la bestia como el príncipe alzaron sus manos formando una formación de hielo y plantas sobre ellos y dejando caer olas de enemigos hacia los incautos de abajo. Solo unos pocos habían bajado de la pirámide pero ahora estaban en peligro, ya que aun habían monstruos en el exterior, cuando estos estaban a punto de atacar dos bestias voladoras los defendieron, una era un murciélago gigante y el otro un pterodáctilo amarillo.

Los Loud intentaban equilibrarse con todo ese viento generado por el tornado.

-¡Lola! dirígete con Lucy donde los ciudadanos y sáquenlos de aquí- dirigió Lincoln hasta que.

-¡Lincoln!

Lincoln volteó por ese grito.

-¡Ronnie Ann!

Ronnie y todos los conocidos de los Loud estaban siendo llevados por los monstruos para tenerlos de carnada hacia los Loud.

-¡Hay que rescatarlos!- gritó Lola.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que problema tan grande- dijo un jinete, el metálico- Salvar a sus amigos o a los inocentes ciudadanos- dijo burlesco hasta que sus jinetes rodearon a los Loud con intención de atacar.

-¡Jinetes ataquen!

-Ya que lo dijo- uno de ellos saltó envainó una espada y rebanó a los jinetes enemigos, mientras el otro sacó una pistola y con ella derribó a varios solo quedando el metálico.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

-No dañarás a nuestra dulce Luan- dijo el sr. Cocos apuntando al metálico con su arma.

Pero el metálico sacó dos cañones más grandes que los del Sr. Cocos, y les apuntó mientras en su bestia peluda blanca avanzaba con furia a los Loud hasta que esta se detuvo en Lana.

-¿Qué haces?

La bestia lamía a Lana y ella confundida pero alegre le correspondió los besos.

-¡Bestia obedéceme!

Pero la bestia lo tiró de su lomo y el juguete terminó en la corriente del tornado siendo arrastrado y destrozado. Lana levantó los mechones de los ojos de la bestia y descubrió algo.

-¡Chicos es Watterson!

-¡Watterson!- gritaron las chicas yendo al cachorro y acariciarlo, ahora era del tamaño de un garaje.

Luan se regresó con sus juguetes ahora del tamaño de humanos y con vida- Gracias, pensé que se habían vuelto malvados.

-No te librarás de nosotros tan fácil- dijo el Sr. Cocos acariciando su cabeza.

-Seguirás siendo nuestra Luan, incluso siendo solo muñecos- dijo el sabio coronel.

Luan con lágrimas fue a abrazar a sus viejos amigos- Gracias.

Ellos le correspondieron el abrazo, luego el grupo de bestias ahora lideradas por el coronel y el sr. Cocos se dirigían a ayudar a los Loud protegiendo a los ciudadanos.

-Nos veremos después de la guerra.

Los Loud hicieron un saludo militar.

-Y Luan, nada de lloriqueos, haz lo mejor que nadie hace, hacer feliz a las personas- dijo el Coronel pegando un grito de vaquero y yendo con el señor Cocos y su ejército de bestias a salvar a Royal Woods.

-Vamos chicas, tenemos gente que salvar- dijo Lynn alzando el puño. Sus hermanos gritaron con el puño al cielo.

Lori por su parte emanaba chispas en todo su cuerpo y tomando una viga formó un palo de golf y con este lanzó proyectiles eléctricos a los monstruos, salvó a su futura familia Casagrande, y a sus amigos.

-¡Lori!- dijo Bobby abrazando a su novia- Mi novia es una super heroína, eso si que es genial.

-Luego hablaremos de eso Bobby ahora hay que salir de aquí.

-¡Mi novia es una súper heroína!- dijo Bobby siendo arrastrado por Lori.

Leni usaba su tela y la usaba como patas de araña desplazándose por las rocas eliminando enemigos y rescatando a sus amigos, los pone a salvo con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupen amigos yo ya estoy aquí- dijo sujetando a Chaz, Becky, Fiona y Miguel.

-Leni, cuidado con el cabello- dijo Miguel.

-¡Cállate Miguel!- dijo Fiona.

Lynn por su parte iba a toda velocidad poniendo a salvo a su equipo, hasta que un monstruo gigantesco saltó sobre ella y estando a la par en fuerza Lynn poco a poco logra tener ventaja sobre este.

-¡Lynn!- grita Francisco lanzándole un bate, Lynn lo atrapa y con este logra vencer al monstruo.

-¡Lynn! ¡Lynn!- coreaban los equipos de Lynn.

Lola llevaba lejos a las personas con sus portales, vio a lo lejos a Winston y se dirigió hacia el, le lanzó una corona filosa al monstruo que lo tenía y el rubio cayó sobre Lola. La chica lo llevaba en brazos mientras el chico la miraba con ojos enamorados.

-¡Corran!- dijo Lola llevando a las personas al portal donde estarían a salvo.

Winston hipnotizado fue arrastrado por Roxanne al portal- Oye Lola, te queda bien ese estilo.

-Gracias Roxanne.

-Nos hubieras dicho que eras una heroína.

-Y arruinar la sorpresa, no lo creo.

Roxanne se fue pero aun quedaba Lindsay.

-Hey, Lola...

-Lindsay.

-No mueras okay- dijo ella algo seca.

-Tú tampoco- dijo ella extendiéndole su mano, gesto que fue correspondido.

Lisa tenía una mochila con la cual salían varios brazos metálicos que la ayudaban a combatir, y también varias armas de energía con las cuales logró rescatar a sus colegas y profesores, por último llevaba a Darcy y David lejos del peligro.

-Sabes, siempre supe que eran ustedes los Loud- dijo David.

-Yo no- dijo Darcy.

-No es momento chicos- dijo Lisa moviéndose igual que Leni con sus patas robóticas y disparando láseres a sus enemigos.

Luna ya había destruido varios enemigos con el hacha, rescatando a sus amigos.

-Wow, Luna eres bastante...- dijo Sam sin palabras.

-Genial, ya lo sé- dijo Luna guiñándole un ojo.

Tabby, Chunk y la banda estaban sobre una roca, Luna tocó un acorde que los impulsó hacia Lola.

Lucy por su parte con alas de murciélago rescataba a sus amigos del club hasta que llegó donde Silas y Rocky siendo sostenidos por un monstruo compuesto de lianas.

-Déjalos.

Lucy usó sus manos para desprender los brazos del monstruo y salvar a sus chicos.

-Lucy, eso fue asombroso- dijeron Rocky y Silas al mismo tiempo, ambos se vieron desafiantes.

-Suspiro.

Lily por su parte se desplazaba más rápido debido a su tamaño. con su fuerza sujetaba a sus padres, al vecino, y a la mayoría de adultos.

-Louds ¿Qué le dan de comer a Lily?- dijo el Sr. Quejón.

-Eh...

Debajo de los adultos apareció el pequeño bebé Billy chocando los cinco con Lily.

Luan vio a sus amigos acorralados por varios esqueletos y Luan se escabulló entre ellos poniendo muchas trampas haciendo que los esqueletos queden hechos pedazos justo a tiempo para que Luan se posara sobre ellos.

-Parece que quedaron tiesos del miedo- dijo Luan con pose victoriosa.

-Jajajaja- se rio Risas- Tiesos, ya entendí.

El conejito Gary se colocó en el hombro de Luan- Volví amiguito- dijo Luan poniendo su dedito en la cabeza de Gary.

Lana ya había salvado a varios animales y tenía a su compañero Brinquitos en su hombro, luego vio a Skippy huyendo de unos monstruos.

-Mira esto Brinquitos- Lana saltó hacia su amigo formando un brazo gigante de rocas y golpea al monstruo que perseguía a su amigo.

-Buscas ayuda- dice Lana extendiéndole la mano a su amigo. Este se sujeta de Lana y ambos escapan- ¿Por cierto ya los presenté? Brinquitos, Skippy, Skippy, Brinquitos.

Por último Lincoln quien con sus poderes logra liberar a sus amigos.

-Lincoln, eres un super héroe no puedo creerlo- exclamó Clyde.

-Lo sé, sabes porque no podía decirlo.

-La regla de la identidad secreta, todo el mundo sabe eso- gracias Clyde.

-¡Lincoln allá!- gritó Liam señalando al monstruo de múltiples brazos sosteniendo a Chandler, Cristina, Stella, Rusty, Ronnie y Zach.

-¡Allá voy!- Lincoln toma vuelo y en un parpadeo libera a sus amigos del monstruo

Luego de rescatarlos Lincoln los pone a salvo, Chandler está que no se lo cree.

-Larry, no puedo creer esto.

-Es Lincoln.

-Sí, Lincoln, lo siento... vaya me siento tonto.

-No te preocupes Chandler, ahora solo hay que salir de aquí.

-Gracias tonto-Ronnie le da un golpe en el hombro- esto es por guardarnos el secreto- luego le da un beso- y esto por salvarnos.

-Je, je, je- dijo ruborizado y adolorido.

-Lincoln- Llamó Cristina- Gracias p-por salvarnos- dijo ella muy tímidamente.

-De nada- dijo el sonriente.

Una vez a salvo todos, Lola y Lucy los transportaron lejos del peligro, Lana se encontró con que Walt ahora era un pterodáctilo, se asombró bastante. Los Loud se pusieron al corriente con sus conocidos y los aseguraron en ese sitio, aseguraron que volverían a pelear contra los tres sobrenaturales.

-¿Están seguros?- dijo Ronnie.

-Claro que sí, somos héroes- Lincoln se marchó junto a sus hermanas para ayudar a los Warframes.

-Sabes, es extraño que los Loud sean super héroes- comentó Carol.

-Sí, pero es obvio en retrospectiva- dijo David.

* * *

En la cima del tornado, la Bestia tenía a Valkyr encerrada en una prisión de ramas que con cada tajada se hacía cada vez más pequeña aplastando a la tenno. El príncipe usaba el hielo para desconcentrar los ataques de antimateria de Nova, quien trataba al mismo tiempo de esquivar las sierras afiladas que le lanzaba el príncipe, mientras Bipper se clonaba y entre tantos acorralaban a Excalibur lanzándole rayos mortales que a duras penas lograba soportar.

Pero mientras se divertían una Van voladora se dirigía hacia ellos, Lori conducía la van hacia los enemigos, Lola conducía su carrito potenciado y Lana volaba sobre Walt acompañado de otras bestias reformadas. Los tres demonios al ver eso lanzaron su horda de enemigos a los Loud nuevamente, Lana, Leni, Luan y Lily se dirigieron contra la Bestia, Lynn, Luna y Lola se dirigieron contra el príncipe, y Lincoln junto a Lucy, Lisa y Lori se dirigieron contra Bipper.

Lori lanzaba todo el arsenal de Vanzilla contra Bipper, pero este de un movimiento lo explota dejando a Lori sin vehículo.

Lola usaba sus portales y los distribuía al rededor de el príncipe haciendo que Lynn alterne entre portales y logre atinarle varios golpes al príncipe.

-¡Patada voladora! ¡Super golpe combo! ¡Ataque sorpresa!- gritaba Lynn con cada salto.

-Nada mal niña- dijo Nova dirigiéndose a Lola-tienen que lanzarle este dispositivo para acabar la pelea.

Nova les mostró una ficha electrónica que destellaba brillos verdes, de forma piramidal. Luna tomó el objeto.

La Bestia lanzaba sus ataques contra las heroínas, transformaba sus ramas en púas gigantes que las atraviesen pero el dominio de Lana sobre la tierra la ponía en ventaja contra la Bestia, además sus acompañantes fieros dieron varios rasguños contra el enemigo. La bestia con una raíz apartó a las bestias y aplastó a Lana, antes de que la empalara un yunque le cayó en la cabeza, Luan caminaba tranquila contra la bestia.

-¿Quién eres, alguna especie de payaso?

-¿Tienes problemas con los payasos?- dijo Luan ofendida, esquivó varios ataques del monstruo y sacando un maso gigante lo golpeó lanzándole a Leni quien lo enredó con sus telas y las fortificó como acero, mientras Lily saltaba sobre él y con un pañal sucio le cubrió la cabeza, Luan le dio el golpe final con su maso.

-Eso si que fue una payasada- dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

El príncipe arrojaba lanzas de hielo hacia las heroínas pero las ondas sónicas de Luna lograban destruir el hielo. Enseguida ella le lanzó el dispositivo haciendo que el príncipe se electrocute y desaparezca, Luna recogió el dispositivo y vio la imagen del príncipe en este.

Al mismo tiempo en que Valkyr salía de su prisión de ramas y con furia le lanzó el mismo dispositivo a la Bestia.

Ahora solo quedaba Bipper, quien dominaba fácilmente a sus atacantes pues era mucho más poderoso, estaba frente a Lucy.

-Será duelo a muerte con hechizos- dijo sonriente.

-Mmm me gusta como suena- Lucy izo gestos con sus manos sacando otras detrás de ella y dividiéndose asestaba muchos rayos hacia Bipper, pero el niño demonio con ojos láser destruyó a las copias y con telekinesis la manda a volar.

-Oye monstruo- dijo Lisa cubierta con una traje blindado, le lanza diferentes proyectiles, pero estos no le hicieron daño, Lisa saca varios brazos lanzando rayos hacia el objetivo pero Bipper los absorbe con su boca y los devuelve a Lisa, sacándola fuera del camino.

-Por último el pelo blanco- dijo Bipper divertido.

-¿Cómo es que sabías tanto de nosotros?- exigió saber Lincoln.

-Yo sé muchas cosas, así como sé que todos ustedes estarán bajo mi mano en el futuro- Bipper sujetó a Lincoln desde la distancia y lo atrajo hacia él- Yo antes era normal, no tenía poderes, pero estos me dieron otra visión, una donde yo mando todo...

Pero su plática fue interrumpida por el golpe de una espada atravesando su pecho, este gira y mira a Excalibur de rodillas, Bipper se la quita y comienza a regenerarse, arroja a Excalibur lejos, las Loud restantes están listas para ayudar, pero Bipper las aparta a cada una y transforma a los animales de Lana devuelta en normales. Luna había caído junto a Excalibur y nota el dispositivo.

Bipper concentra su atención en Lincoln y lo comienza a ahorcar. Las chicas poco a poco se van pasando el dispositivo, y antes de que sea tarde se lo lanzan a Lincoln quien rápidamente se lo coloca a Bipper en el pecho.

-AAAAAHHHHHH! WASsaawWjsalDemASSAmeDSolAerAmaLl

El chico demonio gritó desesperado intentando zafarse de esa agonía pero finalmente es absorbido por el aparato quedando su imagen en esta.

La pirámide se deshace y los escombros caen cerca de los refugiados.

* * *

Los sobrevivientes se acercaban al humo levantado por los escombros y trataron de ver si sobrevivieron, poco a poco cada Loud se levantó de entre las piedras destrozadas, hasta la pequeña Lily se veía ilesa. Lana salió de los escombros cubierta de plantas y flores, había logrado salvar a los animales que la ayudaron entre ellos a Walt y Watterson, ambos le abrazaban como podían. La gente de Royal Woods aplaudía a sus héroes, pero después tenían que volver a la realidad, su mundo destruido.

Lincoln se fue caminando lejos y luego se sentó, todavía estaba el mundo roto, pronto sus hermanas lo rodearon, y al mismo tiempo sus conocidos y los ciudadanos los rodearon, Lincoln se levantó y se dirigió a sus amigos.

-Chicos, lo siento, por no poder evitar esto.

-Oh Lincoln, no es tu culpa- dijo Stella.

-Sí, sabemos que no fue su culpa- dijo Clyde.

-Pudieron salvarnos- dijo Rusty.

-Y eso es algo- dijo Zach.

-Pero no podremos volver a nuestros hogares, estos ya no existen- dijo Lincoln desganado.

Lori puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln- Pero sabes, podremos reconstruirlo, estamos juntos y eso es lo importante.

-Lori tiene razón- dijo Lynn padre- Puede que tarde tiempo pero entre todos nosotros podemos reconstruir y lo haremos juntos.

Todos exclamaron felizmente.

-Que mal que puede tardar un buen tiempo- dijo Lynn jr.

-No es necesario- dijo Excalibur junto a Nova y Valkyr- Una de ustedes puede controlar hechizos ¿Verdad?

Lucy asintió.

-Puedes hacer que este mundo vuelva a como estaba, pero no será fácil- dijo Nova.

-Podemos traerte las instrucciones para preparar el hechizo que vuelva todo a la normalidad, y también pueden borrar la memoria de lo sucedido a todas las personas del planeta.

Lucy lo pensó- Puedo hacerlo pero, tienen que aceptarlo todos.

-Olvidaremos sus identidades- preguntó Clyde.

-Todo lo ocurrido- dijo Valkyr con los brazos cruzados.

-Puede que no recordemos los acontecimientos vividos- dijo Rita- Pero creo que es mejor así.

-Es mejor que reconstruir todo por nuestra cuenta- dijo Flip.

-¿Seguirán siendo nuestros héroes después?- dijo Rusty.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Todos aceptaron olvidar ese día de pesadilla que tuvieron, a pesar de también olvidar la identidad de sus héroes, cada Loud se despidió de sus seres queridos, Luan se despidió de sus muñecos quienes después volverían a ser normales. Fue una despedida al secreto guardado de los Loud, de su identidad como héroes.

-Sabes Lincoln, fue grandioso verte en acción- dijo Stella.

-Si, hiciste pium, y los malos hicieron boom- dijo Liam divertido.

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias del peli naranja.

-Espero poder recordar invitarte a mi fiesta- dijo Chandler dándole el puño.

-Eso espero también- dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln- dijo Cristina- Yo espero, tratarte mejor- dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

-Gracias Cristina- Lincoln le correspondió el gesto.

Una vez despedidos, Lucy preparó los ingredientes.

-Todo listo, ahora solo necesito que se tengan de las manos todos.

Todos acataron las indicaciones de Lucy, Rocky tomó una de sus manos y Silas de la otra, Lucy se ruborizó por eso, Rusty tomó la mano de Polly, Polly la tomó de Risas, Risas de Zach, Zach de Liam, Liam de Tabby, Tabby de Chunk, Chunk de Luna, Luna de Sam, Lincoln tomó la mano de Ronnie Ann y ella la de Bobby, Bobby la de Lori, Luan la de Benny, el coronel y el sr. Cocos estaban cerca de ella, Lynn la de Francisco y Margo, Rita la de Lynn y la de Albert, Lana a Skippy y Brinquitos sobre su gorra, Lola a Winston, Leni a Chaz y Fiona, Fiona a Miguel, Miguel a Mandee, y Mandee a Jackie, Lisa a David y Darcy, Cristina con Paige, Chandler con Jordan, Clyde con Haiky y Lincoln, Lily con Billy quienes se sostenían de las mascotas, los Casagrande, los Yates, todo Royal Woods estaban sosteniéndose las manos, y entonces de la olla en la que estaba trabajando Lucy, emergió un vapor naranja que cubrió cada rincón de la Tierra.

-Los veré pronto- dijo Lincoln despidiéndose de sus acompañantes.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 8, por fin, si este capítulo me costó bastante sacarlo, imagínense lo que se viene, ¿Qué les pareció la resolución? Espero que haya estado a la altura, creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, me tardé un buen en hacerlo, espero les haya gustado. Los personajes ganadores que participaron en la historia son los Warframe, elegidos por cartman6x61, esperaba otros personajes para no tener que usar a los Warframe ya que no conozco en nada el lore de ese juego pero espero haberlo hecho lo mejor que pude. ¿Qué sucederá ahora después del hechizo? Descúbranlo en el epílogo de este arco en el próximo capítulo.**

 **La gran revelación, los enemigos de este arco son los Bad End Friendes, los tres principales compuestos por Wirt/La Bestia, Finn Mertens/El príncipe helado, y Dipper Pines/ Bipper. ¿Por qué los elegí? Porque desde que los conocí sentía que serían buenos oponentes contra los Louders, y que tienen una historia detrás que me encantaría explorar a futuro, espero les haya gustado su enfrentamiento.**

 **La canción que canta Bipper se me ocurrió cuando veía la película de Moana, siempre quise mezclar esa canción en alguna historia loca.**

 **Respondiendo a las reviews:**

 **cartman6x61: Sí que me la dejaste difícil proponiendo a los Warframe, espero haberlo hecho bien, me decidí en incluir solo tres, los que tu mencionaste y a Excalibur que lo encontré como el principal de los Warframe, con temor de equivocarme, parece que lo hice bien ocultando hasta ahora la identidad de los Bad End Friends ya que nadie los había mencionado. Un saludo y gracias por leer mi historia.**

 **J0nas Nagera: Me alegra que te haya gustado, sigo practicando darle tiempo y relevancia a tantos personajes a la vez, espero te haya gustado este enfrentamiento final no tan final, nos leemos luego, esperaba que me dieras otro personaje que escoger, los Warframe me la pusieron difícil. Un saludo y gracias por leer.**

 **Sí que la tuve difícil, el siguiente capítulo será más calmado, sin más que decir, gracias por leer, les deseo muchas bendiciones, no critiquen Capitana Marvel antes de verla o son unos Skrulls, coman frutas y verduras y traten bien a sus mascotas, hasta la próxima, chao. No soy feminista, pero la Capi Larson me tiene mmmm, yo le quiero dar... flores XD.**

 **Att: Might**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Capítulo 9: Chasing the sun*****

* * *

Todo se sentía tranquilo, calmado, como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, Bun-bun, el conejito de Lincoln reposaba en el mueble de Lincoln y la luz del sol recaía sobre este, Lincoln estaba dormido, tapado bajo las frazadas, se despierta de un sobresalto y comienza a tocarse la cara respirando agitadamente, va hacia la ventana y mira el sol alumbrando el cielo azul, las nubes estaban blancas y las mariposas sobrevolaban las flores. Lincoln al ver eso salió de su habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe, llevaba puesto su pijama.

Al parecer las chicas tenían la misma idea, ya que cuando abrió la puerta todas lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo, se ven a los ojos, probando que el hechizo había funcionado, rápidamente se dan un abrazo, luego bajan al primer piso, y entran a la habitación de sus padres.

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?- dijo Rita.

Pero no les dieron respuesta ya que los once chicos saltaron hacia sus padres dándoles un fuerte abrazo. Lynn y Rita confundidos solo pudieron corresponder ese abrazo aunque no supieran porque.

Con tiempo de sobra para ir a la escuela los hermanos se reunieron en la habitación de Lori para discutir lo sucedido.

Según Lisa, gracias a ellos el gran Cataclismo duró solo un día y que no hubo víctimas, más que un leve resfriado. Todas agradecieron al cielo por tal noticia, pero recordaban el sentimiento de angustia y terror que sentían y que algunas lograron sentir de las otras personas, pues nada de eso importa ya, pues todo ahora se ha convertido en un mal sueño, y gracias al hechizo de Lucy su memoria fue reemplazada por otra dónde todo estaba más tranquilo. Las chicas y Lincoln después de vivir ese susto decidieron que querrían pasar más tiempo con los suyos.

-Papá tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no invitan al abuelo y a la tía Ruth para una cena?- propuso Lori.

-Claro querida, ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

-Nada, es solo que no los hemos visto en mucho tiempo y tenemos ganas de verlos- mintieron los chicos, solo un poco.

-Está bien, querida, voy de compras, esta noche prepararé Lynnsaña acompañada de Lynttata.

Con ese evento en mente, los chicos sabían lo que tenían que hacer por el resto del día.

* * *

Primero por Lori, la mayor de los Loud seguía en sus vacaciones de semestre y quería visitar a su novio. Lori avisó que iría a visitar a los Casagrande pero que no necesitaba la van, sin que nadie la viera ella se materializó en una chispa eléctrica y viajando a la velocidad de La Luz logra llegar con Bobby. La pandilla de gatos maligna no pudo hacerle nada porque Lori se cubría de una barrera eléctrica que ahuyentaba a los felinos, toca la puerta y ahí abre Bobby.

-¿Lori?

-Hola Bu bu osito, perdón por no llamar pero no podía esperar para verte.

-Bebé, que gusto verte- dice Bobby dándole un abrazo pero recibe una ligera descarga.

-Ah , lo siento, la estática.

-¿Lori llego?- dijo la matriarca de la casa Rosa Casagrande- ¡Lori! Qué milagro que haya venido, ven preparé algo delicioso para todos- dijo la Casagrande básicamente arrastrándola dentro.

* * *

Ahora con Leni, Leni decidió invitar a sus amigos y a su novio a un día de campo.

-Les va a encantar- dijo Leni a sus amigos Fiona, Miguel, Jackie y Mandee llevándolos al parque cerca del lago.

Llegando se encuentran con Chaz, Becky y Dana. Leni los presenta y para no ser descorteces con Leni deciden estar ahí y conocerse.

Leni les presentó a su novio, quien era un chico gordito pero bien vestido, al principio sus amigos se mostraron extraños por el gusto de la modista, pero una vez conociéndolo y a sus amigos fueron agradándose, y mientras sacaban de la cesta un emparedado. Leni sacó varios suéteres para todos.

-¡Aquí tienen, para que todos vean los mejores amigos que somos!- dijo la risueña modista.

-Gracias Leni.

-Sí, gracias Leni.

A Chaz le dio un suéter amarillo con el símbolo de una espada de carta negra y a Becky igualmente pero de color verde marino, a Dana uno púrpura con un corazón lila en el centro, a Fiona uno rosado con una flor, a Miguel uno blanco con una cara sonriente, a Mandee uno celeste con círculos blancos, y a Jackie uno morado con un diamante en el centro. Todos se encontraron encantados por el regalo de su amiga y reían y charlaban juntos.

* * *

Luna por su parte habló con Chunk pidiendo que les consiga un escenario para tocar con su banda, y le dijo que invite a Tabby.

Luna ve a su banda en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-¡Chicos conseguí una presentación para esta tarde en un bar muy lujoso!

-¡En serio!- dijo George uno de los integrantes con peinado puntiagudo- Llevaré mi bajo.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?- dijo Ruth la baterista quien como Lucy cubría sus ojos con su fleco, estaba emocionada pero a la vez intrigada.

-Pués solo quería tocar con mi banda y dar un buen espectáculo.

-Pues me apunto- dijo Sam.

-Me alegra.

En la tarde Chunk presentaba al grupo de Luna, Tabby se había unido con su guitarra, George apoyaba con su bajo, Luna igual con su guitarra, Sam por su parte manejaba un teclado de mano, y Ruth la batería, el grupo tocó con todos sus ánimos.

-Bola de cañón- gritó Tabby lanzándose del escenario siendo atrapada por el público.

* * *

Mientras tanto Luan estaba en el parque comiendo un perro caliente con Risas.

-Sabes, nunca me habías invitado a comer antes, ¿Vas a hacerme una broma?- dijo la payasa en tono de burla.

-¿Acaso no puedo pasar un momento de calma con mi amiga?

-Touché- dijo ella dándole un mordisco a su bocadillo.

-Hola chicas- dijo un chico de pelo rizado, era Benny.

-Hola Benny- dijo Luan con cara de perdida.

-Hola- dijo Risas.

-Risas el es Benny, Benny ella es Risas mi amiga de la escuela de payasos.

-Oh, un placer.

-Igualmente amigo- Benny recibió un choque eléctrico- Me han dicho muchos toques sobre ti.

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de Risas al hacerle esa broma al pobre chico, los tres compartieron el asiento e intercambiaron bromas entre sí.

* * *

Más temprano, Lynn jr. había reunido a su equipo para un juego amistoso de baloncesto, entre ellos estaban Amy, Paula, Maya, Diane, Margo, Francisco y Polly.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero un juego limpio, y nada de golpes en la ingle ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Lynn.

Todos asintieron.

-Nos dividiremos en equipos de cuatro, Francisco, Paula y Amy conmigo.

-¿Margo y yo? No crees que es un poco injusto- dijo Polly.

-Quizás un poco... para ustedes- dijo Lynn desafiante.

Lynn y Margo su pusieron frente a la otra y Francisco lanzó el balón hacia el cielo, Lynn controló mucha de su fuerza para poder jugar parejo con sus amigos, la que alcanzó el balón fue Margo quien la golpeó hacia Maya y esta la dribló hasta la el arco de Lynn lanzándole a Diane quien logró anotar un tiro.

-Cielos, nos dieron- dijo Francisco.

-No importa, lo importante es divertirse- dijo Lynn.

-¿Divertirse, quién eres y qué le hiciste a Lynn?- dijo Francisco de broma, Lynn le dio un golpe en el hombro por tal comentario pero seguía alegre.

* * *

Lucy por su parte caminaba con Haiku en la biblioteca, invitó a su amiga a leer un poco de poesía mientras le ayudaba a pensar en cómo estar junto a Rocky y Silas sin la necesidad de crear un drama.

Haiku decidió invitar a Rocky y Silas al mismo lugar para que compartan momentos y vayan conociéndose. Mientras Rocky llevaba una vestimenta más alegre, Silas llevaba un traje más lúgubre.

-Hola- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Sorpresa- dijo Lucy en voz alta cuando vio a Haiku con una mirada sospechosa.

-De nada- dijo la nipona.

Rocky y Silas se sorprendieron al verse en el mismo lugar, pero mientras pasaban tiempo juntos comenzaron a conocerse y las tensiones desaparecieron, Lucy los veía hablar de los distintos libros que leían y de como crear sangre falsa lo más realista posible, ver a sus amigos conocerse puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, claro que cuando Lucy no veía Rocky y Silas se lanzaban miradas desafiantes.

* * *

Lana invitó a Skippy al estanque de Royal Woods donde lo llevaría a conocer a sus amigos.

-Lana ya dime a dónde vamos- dijo él emocionado por la sorpresa que le prometió Lana.

-Llegamos- dijo Lana mostrándole el estanque donde habitaban los peces que salvó Lana aquella vez.

-Wow, un estanque.

-Y no es solo eso- Un par de peces con pequeños pecezuelos salieron del agua- te presento a los Fishman.

-Es un placer Fishman- dijo Skippy acariciando su cabeza.

-También te quiero presentar a mis amigos, Charles, Cliff, Walt, Geo y Brinquitos.

-Hola chicos- Pero de repente las mascotas saltaron sobre el niño dándoles sus muestras de cariño.

-Aww, les agradas.

Lana ayudó a levantar a Skippy y juntos jugaron con los animales ensuciándose en el lodo.

* * *

Lola por su parte esperaba invitar a Roxanne y Winston a una fiesta de té, pero primero tocaría a la puerta de una vieja conocida.

-¿Lola?- era Lindsay.

-Hola Lindsay- dijo Lola algo tímida.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella de forma seca.

-Bueno, primero quiero disculparme por tratarte mal en los concursos de belleza- Lindsay parecía sorprendida por las palabras de Lola, parecían sinceras- Y pensaba que quizás podrías acompañarme a una fiesta de té.

-No lo sé...

-No importa si no quieres, lo entenderé- Lola le extendió su mano con una sincera sonrisa. Lindsay dudó un momento pero al final decidió aceptarlo.

-Bueno quizás si vaya.

-Gracias.

Más tarde Roxanne, Winston y Lindsay llegaron a la casa Loud fueron cordialmente bienvenidos por los señores Loud y les indicaron la habitación de Lola. Al entrar vieron a Lola leer un libro sobre Cupcakes y un montón de hornos de juguete.

-Hola chicos, les preparé muchos bocadillos- dijo Lola sonriente mientras llevaba un gorro de chef.

Como pueden saber la fiesta de té fue bastante agradable, Roxanne hablaba con Lola sobre los certámenes y le dijo que le gustaría unirse a uno, Lola la apoyó y junto a Winston y Lindsay le ayudaron a practicar.

* * *

Lisa decidió pasar tiempo con chicos de su edad, y con eso se refería a Darcy y David. Darcy no tuvo problemas con David, pero en cuanto al pequeño genio, no podía llevarle el ritmo a Darcy ya que no estaba acostumbrado como Lisa a pasar tiempo con otros niños, pero Lisa lo animó a conocer a Darcy y así desarrollarse socialmente como ella lo hizo. Se encontraban en casa de Darcy y su madre les preparó dulces.

-Miren traje galletas- dijo Darcy trayendo una bandeja de galletas a la mesita donde estaban sus invitados.

-Mi padre dice que las galletas no tienen sentido, que solo son carbohidratos vacíos con el propósito de aumentar el azúcar en nuestro sistema nervioso- dijo David escéptico ante la idea de comer una.

-Bueno mi estimado, que bueno que él no está ahí- dijo Lisa sumergiendo la galleta en un vaso con leche.

David al ver lo felices que lo pasaban Darcy y Lisa decidió comer uno, y vaya que no se arrepintió.

* * *

Lily, ella no tenía preocupaciones, era una bebé, sin embargo decidió compartir su osito de peluche con su compañero Billy, ambos bebés se divertían juntos, cuando nadie los veía Billy accidentalmente rompió el brazo del osito, pero Lily con sus poderes lo reparó y quedó como si nada hubiera pasado, le hizo un gesto de silencio a Billy y el pequeño solo hico como que su boca estaba sellada.

* * *

En cuanto a Lincoln, al entrar a su salón de clases Chandler lo sorprendió por detrás.

-Lincoln mi amigo- dijo este con un brazo detrás del peliblanco.

-¿Chandler?

-Voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa y quiero que asistas.

-¿Recuerdas lo de la fiesta?

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? También sé tu secreto.

-¿En serio?- dijo Lincoln nervioso.

-Sí- dijo Chandler con una mirada sospechosa- Tú Loud, eres un Casanova, Cristina está loca por verte en la fiesta.

Lincoln se relajó al darse cuenta que Chandler no sabe nada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, espero verte, y trae a tus amigos, por favor no faltes- básicamente Chandler le rogó.

-Está bien.

-Bien, te veo esta tarde.

-Bien, pero espera, ¿Puedo ayudarte en la lista de invitados?

Sin dar tiempo a la respuesta llegó Miss DiMartino a dar clases, se veía con aspecto bastante descuidado, parecía que no había dormido bien.

-Lo siento por mi aspecto chicos pero soñé que me tenían atrapada en un trono de piedra- dijo ella sobándose la cabeza por su jaqueca.

Lincoln rió un poco nervioso por ese comentario.

Ya era hora de la fiesta y Lincoln había llegado con todos sus amigos a la increíble fiesta de Chandler, era una casa lujosa que desprendía luces deslumbrantes coloridas.

-Wow- exclamaron todos.

Rusty ya se preparaba para cortejar a las chicas.

-Que amable fue Chandler en invitarnos- dijo Clyde.

-Sí, muy amable- dijo Lincoln.

Todos se dividieron y comenzaron a divertirse, Zach junto con Clyde fueron dónde estaban Penélope y Jordan chico quienes charlaban con bastante interés. Stella por su parte se unió al grupo de las chicas con Jordan chica, Mollie, Cookie y Joy.

Liam por su parte estaba en la mesa de bocadillos devorando todo lo que estaba servido, y guardaba un poco para sus animales en la granja. Mientras que Rusty se recogía el pelo e intentaba cortejar a algunas chicas pero recibió una bofetada por parte de Kat.

Mientras Lincoln veía feliz como su plan de ver a sus amigos felices daba resultado fue saludado por varios de sus compañeros, entre ellos, Andrew, Trent, Lance, Artie y varios más.

-Hola Link.

-¿Qué pasa Link?

-¿Qué onda Link?

Lincoln daba los cinco a todos los chicos quienes le saludaron, sabían que ayudó en la elaboración de la fiesta y lo estaban adulando, de pronto apareció Chandler.

-¿Qué te parece Lincoln?

-Opino que lo has conseguido, con esto serás el más popular- Chandler le había revelado su plan y Lincoln quería ayudarlo.

-Todo gracias a ti, puedes tomar todo de la mesa de bocadillos.

Pero todo estaba vacío Liam se lo había comido todo.

-Rayos, voy a traer más.

Chandler se retiró, Lincoln siguió caminado hasta que vio a Cristina hablar con una chica, se acercó para darse cuenta de que era Paige.

-Oh hola- dijo Lincoln nervioso.

-Hola- dijo Paige muy alegre, entre ellos no pasó nada desde que le mandó una carta de amor.

-Hola Lincoln- dijo Cristina bastante nerviosa.

Lincoln recordaba lo que Cristina le dijo, parecía que intentaba llevarse mejor con él, Lincoln quiso que las cosas ya no sean raras entre ellos.

-Hola Cristina, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Verás es una historia graciosa-dijo Paige- Esta chica estaba buscando algo en la tienda de ropa, entonces nos peleamos por el mismo vestido, luego de eso nos corrieron de la tienda y entonces ella me dijo que quería atraer a un chico de pelo blanco.

-¡Paige!- dijo Cristina sonrojada y avergonzada.

Pero ella ni se inmutaba -Y nos dimos cuenta que ambas te conocíamos, después de eso pasamos el tiempo hablando y me invitó a la fiesta también.

-Wow- dijo Lincoln sorprendido y algo incómodo.

Cristina le dio un golpe dando a entender que Paige había revelado su secreto.

-Oh, lo siento, los dejaré para que puedan hablar.

Paige descaradamente dejó a Lincoln y Cristina solos, a pesar de que ya no sentía lo mismo por la pelirroja decidió que no era razón para que no sean amigos.

-Cristina yo...

-Lincoln por favor, ya es suficiente con que me sienta extraña cada vez que te veo, entonces te evito hasta que terminamos en clases iguales y no quería tener ese sentimiento por siempre así que pensé que podría conocerte mejor y quizás darte una oportunidad, pero sigo sintiéndome rara- ella hablaba demasiado rápido.

-Cristina...

-Y entonces me ignoraste y pensé que ya no te gustaba y me sentí desplazada y no quería sentirme así, y quizás ya estoy pasando por las fases que ninguna chica quiere pasar y Chandler me convenció de ir a la fiesta para arreglar las cosas contigo y me puse muy nerviosa.

-¡Cristina!- Lincoln tuvo que gritar para que la chica parara- Escucha, no tienes que esforzarte por agradarme, tu ya me agradas, por algo me siento tonto por poner esa parte en el video, eres muy bonita y no era mi intención ignorarte pero ahora me gusta alguien más y no sabía cómo manejar esto.

-¿En serio?... ¿Y quién es?

-No vive aquí, se mudó hace mucho.

-Lo siento.

-No es importante, sigo en contacto... ¿Amigos?

Cristina sentía que el peso en su espalda se estaba yendo- Amigos.

Paige desde lo lejos celebraba su conspiración de dejarlos solos, la fiesta siguió pasando y todos bailaban en la pista de baile, Lincoln hacía sus trucos de fiesta, y Mollie lo retó a los clavados en la piscina, claro que Lincoln tenía que ocultar su identidad, pero si creaba un chapuzón lo suficiente para ganar a Mollie no tendría importancia, fue cuando Lincoln creó una ola que arrasó con toda la fiesta literalmente, todos quedaron empapados, todos victoreaban a Lincoln y Mollie solo pudo resignarse.

* * *

Después de pasar tiempo con sus amigos era hora de que los hermanos Loud pasaran tiempo con su familia, se habían despedido de sus amigos, Lori le había dejado unos mensajes a Carol y Whitney, no pudo reunirse con ellas por el asunto de Bobby pero promete recompensarlas. Albert había llegado junto con su novia Myrtle, y la tía Ruth llegó en la van familiar siendo traída por Lynn, no fue de su agrado oír sus historias todo el viaje, pero al fin habían llegado, las chicas habían ayudado a preparar la mesa y fue la cena más animada que habían tenido.

-Rita, ya no nos invitas como antes, cuenten lo que han hecho- dijo Albert.

-Sí, cuéntennos- dijo Myrtle.

-Bueno...- dijeron Rita y Lynn al mismo tiempo.

Rita y Lynn tuvieron que omitir las partes en las que sus hijos se volvían los súper héroes del mundo, contaron sus progresos en el trabajo, el progreso del restaurante de Lynn, el como Rita había comenzado a trabajar enseñando la escritura a los niños a parte de su trabajo de dentista, también que hizo amistad con una ardilla, todas historias muy interesantes.

-Lily hizo pum...y también hizo crash, y salvó papá y mamá.

Dijo Lily desconcertando a los presentes y preocupando de que revelara su identidad a los presentes, Albert, Myrtle y Ruth estaban con caras series y confundidas hasta que Albert rompió a reír.

-Ja, ja, ja, mi pequeña Lily ya está hablando, estoy muy orgulloso.

-Es tan tierno, creo que tomaré muchas fotos- dijo Myrtle.

-Espero que no se le pegue la habladura de su madre- dijo Ruth sonriendo para sí, Rita solo le miró de forma incrédula.

* * *

Myrtle había tomado muchas fotos de la familia y dijo que les entregarían una enmarcada pronto, después de un tiempo la reunión terminó y todos se preparaban para dormir. Lincoln antes de eso preparó un video chat con Ronnie Ann.

-Hola Ronnie Ann.

-Hola Lincoln.

-¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

-Bien, Lori vino de visita, la abuela la hizo comer como un barril.

-Ja, si supongo.

-¿Y cómo va todo por ahí?

-Pues Chandler nos invitó a una fiesta.

-Argh, ese tonto.

-Tranquila, es mejor de lo que crees.

-Supongo.

-Y también arreglé las cosas con Cristina.

-¿Cristina? La recuerdo ¿Debería ponerme celosa?

-No descuida, solo somos amigos.

-Sí, no creo que ella tenga estándares tan bajos ja,ja,ja.

-Ja, ja, ja.

Ambos rieron hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, se despidieron y Lincoln pudo descansar, sentía que su vida iba para mejor, pero no tiene que fiarse porque a veces la vida traer varias sorpresas.

* * *

Pasaron unos meses y los Loud recibieron un comunicado misterioso, fueron citados a alguna parte en el parque de Royal Woods a la mitad de la noche. Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban intrigados por el llamado, encontraron a aquel individuo que los había salvado en el cataclismo, Excalibur.

-Saludos Louds.

-Hola Excalibur, un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión?- dijo Lori.

-Vengo a decirles que los hemos visto, como héroes y como guerreros, tienen gran potencial, pero necesitan pulirlo más, aun tienen mucho que demostrar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Lynn.

Excalibur usó un arma y disparó al suelo, de este emergió un portal- Síganme.

Los Loud lo siguieron pero sin bajar la guardia.

-Vengo de un grupo que busca eliminar los peligros más grandes de todos los multiversos, nuestra misión es buscar su origen y erradicarlo para asegurar que se mantenga el equilibrio... pues hay una amenaza que invade cada dimensión y cada nuevo miembro es esencial para eliminar la amenaza.

-Ya lo había visto, no lo sabía entonces, pero sospechaba que había una correlación- dijo Lisa.

-Así es, somos una organización y los mas altos los aprobaron para entrar.

-¿Entrar?

Los Loud vieron que estaban en un espacio en blanco, habían otras siluetas de diferentes tamaños y figuras a lo lejos.

-¿Están dentro?

Los Loud se vieron dudosos ante la propuesta.

-¿Abandonaremos nuestro hogar?

-No, podrán volver pero si son llamados tienen que acudir. También pueden quedarse si lo desean.

Los Loud se reunieron entre sí para discutirlo.

-Hermanas y hermano, ya hemos visto la amenaza de cerca, y nuestro mundo fue atacado por esta, creo que deberíamos ayudar en eliminar la raíz.

-¿Estás segura Lisa?- dijo Luna.

-Sí, hemos erradicado casi todos los males de nuestro mundo, la corrupción y la delincuencia han bajado, la hambruna y los villanos también, y tengo un sistema de defensa infalible, y tengo un sistema de alerta por si ocurre algún fallo.

-Yo me apunto ¿Quieren otra aventura?- dijo Lynn.

-Podremos volver ¿Verdad?- dijo Luan.

-Asi lo dijo Excalibur- dijo Leni.

-Bien, creo que sabemos qué decir- dijo Lana.

-Suspiro.

Lincoln se acercó a Excalibur- Aceptamos.

-Louds, bienvenidos a _**Ultimate Alliance**._

* * *

 **Continuará en "Ultimate Alliance"**

 **...**

* * *

 **Fin del epílogo de este arco, ¿Qué les pareció? He querido abarcar la mayoría de personajes de Loud House y pretendo hacerlo a futuro, que un concepto ocurra en este fic no significa que no lo exploraré en otro** **fic, Excalibur ha vuelto y esta vez con una interesante propuesta, el próximo fic al que le hice promoción será un mega crossover de varias franquicias, por eso les dije que eligieran a un héroe que los ayude, sí quieren conocer más de U A, síganme en mi página de fanfiction. Pronto subiré el preludio de la historia, pero será aparte, planeaba que si no elegían a nadie, los candidatos serían All Might por lo de U A, Ladybug, Phineas y Ferb y los chicos del barrio, ya saben por lo de enemigos de Cartoon Network y Disney, Los Bad End Friends volverán se los aseguro en U A.**

 **Esperen ansiosos, pero no tanto ya que voy a descansar un buen tiempo antes de seguir con la historia, planeo profundizar más en los poderes de los Loud en ese futuro fanfic, y hacerlos interactuar con otras franquicias. Uff, hasta este epílogo me salió largo, díganme que concepto les gustó más, la respuesta es irrelevante pues planeo profundizar en todos, si tienen alguna idea déjenmela en reviews, y hablando de eso. La espada será usada a su tiempo.**

 **J0nas Nagera: Gracias por tu review te mando un saludo, hay una mención a Philip en el capítulo anterior, no sé si lo notaste, si te preguntas que pasó con la espada de Philip sigue acumulando polvo en la guarida de Lisa, la cual ya está reparada, espero te hayan gustado las interacciones. Me alegra saber que oculté bien la identidad de los Bad End Friends. Un saludo.**

 **cartman6x61: Gracias por los datos de los Warframe, intentaré emplementarlos más y con los datos que me diste podré darme una idea de cómo hacerlo, intentaré aprender más de su lore, gracias por tu review, un saludo.**

 **PD: Darse cuenta que los muñecos encantados son los de Luan y no los de Lucy XD.**

 **Este no es el fin de este fic aun queda mucho más que ver, espero poder escribirlo, les mando un saludo a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí y un agradecimiento, los veré en Ultimate Alliance, muchas bendiciones, pasen tiempo con sus amigos y familia, y si no tienen búsquenlos, un abrazo y hasta pronto.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
